Do you still love me?
by iLoveMilkTea
Summary: Ritsu and Mio were together now. But not happy ever after. Mio was too scared about their relationship being exposed. Something changed. What about Ritsu? Can she do something about it?
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Yo~ This is my first time trying to write long story (with my not-so-good English). So, please bare with my poor english. And disclaimer: I only own the story, not the characters, but we all wish we can own them. Right? Right?

The story started when they graduated from high school and began their university life. Mitsu of course~ Dozo~

* * *

**~Special thanks **to _**nioki-nainai **_for proofreading this chapter~

~ありがとうございます~

* * *

*****Important*****

1.**-"this is message that was typed but unsent"**

2_. 'thought'_

3. "normal conversation (face to face)"

4. _"phone conversation"_

5. _**-places or time-**_

6. _Flashbacks are all in italics._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

" How are your exams going? Excellent as usual?" Ritsu places her phone back on her desk, and continues to stare into space.

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Mio, I love you!", Ritsu __had just __confessed to Mio two years ago after their performance of Romeo and Juliet, in which she thought that Mio __would __definitely reject her. But much to her surprise, Mio secretly love__d__ Ritsu too. __After that, they began dating__. They still hang out, play music, eat cakes and watch movies together as best friends__, but now__ also as __a__ couple._

_However, when they both started their university life, everything changed. They enrolled into the Japan University but in different __faculties__. Ritsu was still being Ritsu__. S__he __didn't __mind what others __thought about __her. She was willing to tell everyone that __Mio and her__were __dating. On the other hand, Mio __was __still __that __shy and easily embarrassed girl. She planned to hide their relationship __from __others. At first, Ritsu was against it. However, she loved Mio __so __much, __that __she agreed with Mio's request to hide their relationship from__._

_Everything started to change since they started their university life. Mio was always the ace student since she was a child, __and __undoubted__ly, she__ used most of her time in doing her coursework and studying for quizzes and exams. She did not have any free time left__,__ even for playing music, __watching __movie__s__ or __even a__ simple stroll in the park. It's like she was disconnected __from __her previous high school world and immersed one hundred percent __in her new university life__. Mio did __sometimes __go home, but just for __a__ simple dinner with her family like once or twice a month and __then __continue __with __her busy schedule._

_At first, Ritsu was not used to these changes Mio __had.__ They barely met each other in __the __university __since __their faculties are far from each other__s__. Ritsu started to bug Mio every single time __she had__ by calling Mio or text Mio__,__ asking her to free __some of __her time so that they can have some time together. At the beginning, Mio __would__ kindly __reject __her invitation, but as time __passed__, Mio __started to__ ignore Ritsu's text and calls._

_Ritsu was annoyed, angry and sad at the same time. One time, Ritsu waited __for__ Mio in front of Mio's faculty __area__. She planned to take Mio __out__ to dinner after class. She waited patiently for Mio for __some__ hours as she wanted to surprise Mio. Mio finally came out from her faculty with __some of__ her friends whom Ritsu had no idea who they were._

"_Hi there," said Ritsu while approaching Mio. Mio was very shock__ed__ to see Ritsu._

"_Ahh... Hel-lo, R-itsu", Mio stuttered. She was happy to see Ritsu but __in a way__ she was __also __scared because __as __always __she worried__ about what others __thought __of her. She __was still __not fully prepared to announce their relationship to her friends._

"_Why are you here?" Mio asked while pulling Ritsu away from her friends._

"_Hmm… Nothing, just wanted to __take __you out for dinne-," Ritsu __got interrupted__ by __Mio __instantly._

"_I'm sorry, Ritsu. I'm not free. And also, I__'ve __already had dinner with my friends in the faculty. We are __now __heading to the library to continue __working on__ our assignment." Mio whispered to Ritsu in a straight face._

"_Ohh... Okay, it's fine. There is always a next time__,__ right? So, are you free tomorrow?" Ritsu asked again._

"_I don't think so. I am always busy, Ritsu. You should know that." Mio said without thinking much._

"_Yea, you always are. __Could __you at least answer my call__s__ or __maybe__ reply to my text__s__? We kinda lost contact __in the past __few months." Ritsu __started __pleading._

"_Ritsu, grow __up __will you? Don't be so childish. We are in university now. If you have time for texting __and __calling me, why don't you use that time to do your homework or study? Do you know how busy I am? Twenty four hours a day __aren't__ enough for me already. I don't have any spare time for texting or chatting with you. So, Ritsu, please stop texting __and __calling me unnecessarily. It's somehow annoying to see my phone __constantly __vibrating all the time while I am busying. Sorry Ritsu, I have to go now. My friends are waiting for me. Bye!" Mio said without even looking __at __Ritsu in __the __eyes. She __kept __glancing __at __her friends from time to time because she __was __scared about their relationship being exposed. Mio walked away__,__ leaving Ritsu __standing __in front of the faculty alone._

_Ritsu felt hurt listen__ing__ to Mio's words. However, her love for Mio is greater than anything in the world. For Mio, she __was__ willing to give up everything. Willing to sacrifice__s__ what__ever__ she had. Willing to follow what__ever__ Mio __wanted__ her to do._

"_I can wait… I will wait… for you, Mio." Since that day, Ritsu stopped bugging Mio. She didn't text or call Mio again because that __was __what Mio desired._

_**~End flashback~**_

-"**How's your day Mio? I saw you laughing with your friends… And… You seem so happy…"**

-"**Mio! Today is my birthday! Hang out with meeeeee~~~~~"**

-"**Lycopene…"**

-"**Spider on your pillow…"**

-"**I saw a new cake shop ****open**** beside the music store****. W****anna try a bite with me?"**

-"**Mio! You are mine ****on that**** next Saturday! It's our valuable anniversary~ Let's celebrate it together~"**

-"**Ohh… I saw you inside the new cake shop… with your friends… ermm… I'm thinkin… ermm… Mio, can I… can I join you guys?"**

-"**Happy Anniversary Mio! I love you forever and everrrr~~"**

-"**Did you receive my present? Do you like it? Tell me Mio!"**

-"**Hey… Erm… Just wanna say good morning to you. Oh ya… I saw a guy send you to university just now. So you are not afraid of guys now huh? Gratz~ I am happy for you… or not… Ahhh… Come on Mio, who is he? Your classmate? Your friend? Your boyfriend? Mio, JUST TELL ME!"**

-"**I hate you"**

-"**I miss you"**

-"**Ne Mio, are you still **_**my Romio**_**?"**

In truth, Ritsu didn't exactly stop texting Mio, or more, she would write the text and later not send it to her. In fact, she saved all the texts she was supposed to send to Mio in her draft. As time passed, Ritsu's draft was full of text meant to be sent to Mio. Mio was always busy. Even on holidays, Mio joined extra courses with her university friends.

Even so, Ritsu's love for Mio didn't fade. She still continued with her "texting" to Mio. Sometimes, Ritsu would constantly repeat to herself that Mio is a super duper busy ace student and if she loves her, she must listen and compromise with what Mio wants. She had to understand what her lover actually wanted, but deep inside, Ritsu missed the times she would usually spent with Mio like they did before entering high school.

"I want to see you, Mio," said Ritsu, lying on her bed in her room. Ritsu was now having semester break and so, she went back to her own house instead of staying in the dorm.

"Mio..." Ritsu mumbled while hugging one of her pillow.

"Ahhh! That's it! I can't stand it anymorree….I'm gonna end it!"

_**To be continued~**_

* * *

A/N: R&R please~ Critics? Comments? Thank you very much~


	2. Chapter 2 That's it!

**~Special thanks **to _**nioki-nainai **_for proofreading this chapter~

~ありがとうございます~

* * *

*****Important*****

1.**-"this is message that was typed but unsent"**

2_. 'thought'_

3. "normal conversation (face to face)"

4. _"phone conversation"_

5. _**-places or time-**_

6. _Flashbacks are all in italics._

* * *

**Chapter 2: That's it!**

What Ritsu meant by "gonna end it" is that she wants to end the gap between Mio and her. [1]

Ritsu wants to plan a nice surprise for Mio's birthday. She started by asking some of the friends she usually hangs around for some ideas. She also called other ones, writing down a list of all the presents and ideas she receives from them.

"_Surprise party_… no… _flowers_… lame… _ring_… hmm… _lappy_… she got one already… _car_… What the! I'm not that rich! Ohh gosh! I need a better ideaaaaaa" Ritsu shouted the last part in her room.

"この大空に 翼をひろげ 飛んで行きたいよ…"

Ritsu's phone rang.

"Moshi moshh~" Ritsu answered.

"_Captain Ricchan! Are you in your dorm or at your house?"_ Of course, Yui was the one who called Ritsu.

"At headquarters, Private Yui!"

"_That's great! Let's meet at the coffee shop near the train station! They got a super duper niceee promotion!"_ Yui said excitedly.

"Sure thing, Yui. I'll be on my way now." Ritsu answered.

"_See you Captain, I need to call Mugi-chan and Azunyan~ Ahh! Ricchan, should I call Mio-chan too?"_

"I don't think she is free... but you can try to call her if you want…" Ritsu replied after few seconds of thought.

"Okay then… See you at the shop Ricchan… _Ja ne_~" Yui ended the conversation before Ritsu could even reply her back.

'_She's really quick when it comes to cake… that Yui will never change…'_ Ritsu thought before putting down her phone back on the desk. She went to take a quick bath and then changed her clothes before heading to the cake shop.

'_Maybe I should drop by Mio's house.'_ Ritsu thought. With that, Ritsu went to Mio's house. She stood outside of Mio's house for a few seconds, before gulping and pressing the doorbell.

"Ara ara~ Ritsu-chan, long time no see... How are you?" Mrs. Akiyama greeted Ritsu warmly. Mio's family didn't know anything about their relationship. Mio said she wasn't ready to let her parent knows. She was also afraid that her parent would get angry and separated them. In the end, Ritsu just gave up to what Mio said.

"Hello, Mrs. Akiyama! I'm fine as usual… I think… Haha… Is Mio around?" Ritsu asked uneasily.

"No. She's attending a short course at the university. Didn't she tell you?"

"Erm.. No?" Ritsu replied, slightly confused.

"Maybe she was too busy to tell you. My daughter is so forgetful. Geezz..."

"Haha… Well then, I should get going then. I'm meeting Yui and others now. Hope to see you again Mrs. Akiyama." Ritsu bowed to Mio's mom before taking her leave.

"Yui, you are fast!" Ritsu was surprised to see that Yui was the first one standing in front of the cake shop.

"Hehehe… I was already here when I called you and the others." Yui said slyly.

"You…."

"Yui-chan, Ricchan!", said Mugi who was walking towards their direction, along with Azusa.

"Ahh! Mugi-chan and… Azunyan~" With that, Yui ran towards them and dragged both of them towards the entrance of the cake shop. Ritsu sweat dropped when she saw Yui's childish actions.

"Stop that, Yui-senpai! We can walk by ourselves." Azusa tried to get away from Yui who was dragging her and Mugi at the same time.

"A table for four!" Yui shouted to the waitress as soon as she got Azusa and Mugi into the cake shop.  
After ordering, Yui waited patiently for the cakes to come. Ritsu suddenly remembered her plan for Mio's birthday and decided to ask the k-on members (or former members) for ideas.

"I know, I know! Cake cake" shouted Yui.

"Mio-senpai is not you, Yui-senpai. And please keep your voice down. Everyone is looking at us." Azusa said while lowering her head as she felt the gazes of other customers.

"How about a fancy dinner? I can recommend some nice restaurants, Ricchan." Mugi said while smiling.

"Hmm… Maybe, I don't know… Anymore surprising ideas?" Ritsu asked.

"Why don't you just ask Mio-senpai what she currently needs?" Azusa suggested.

"This is supposed to be a surprise right? So, why should I ask her? Besides, we haven't talk for quite some time now…" Ritsu said in a low voice, especially the last part.

"Why? You two are going out right? You and Mio-chan should stick together like how you guys used to do." Yui stated.

"Mio is always busy… She never answers any of my call or reply to my text. After we entered the university, she became so…distant…" Ritsu said, looking away from her friends.

"But it's okay… I can wait, ya know…" Ritsu continued before any of her friends could say anything.

'_Ricchan…'_ Mugi thought. She felt sorry for Ritsu. Since they went to university, Mugi realized that Ritsu was not being her usual old self. Instead Ritsu would just try to act as the old Ritsu.

"You and Mio should live together, so that you can then see each other at home." Yui said after she gulped one whole piece of cake in one go.  
Everyone stared at Yui.

'_How can she eat a whole piece of cake without feeling anything?'_ Azusa thought to herself.

"That's what I'm lookin for! We're going to share an apartment… Good job Private Yui!" Ritsu said, happily holding Yui's hands.

"You know, Ricchan, you can thank me in another way…" While saying so, Yui looked directly at Ritsu's cake. Everyone could clearly see some drooling dropping out from her mouth.

"Ahh.. Here's your reward, Yui." Ritsu handed her cake to Yui, which was happily accepted.

"So, Ricchan, what are you going to do now?" Mugi asked worriedly.

"Maybe I'll start by finding some jobs first. There's still some few months left to go before her birthday. So I think I can make it."

"Ricchan, if you need any help, you can call me anytime." Mugi said sincerely.

"That's right, Ritsu-senpai. You can count on me and Yui-senpai too." Azusa added.

"We will always help and support you, Captain!"

"I will try my best first. Arigatou minna. You guys are the best!" Ritsu was very grateful to have friends like them. Back then in high school, they immediately accepted Ritsu's and Mio's relationship and gave them support whenever they needed.

'_Okay, it's time for a secret plan…'_ Ritsu thought after everyone paid for their cakes and went into separate ways.

_**To be continued~**_

* * *

A/N:

[1] Don't hit meeeeeeee.

* * *

**Replies~:**

_secchan03:_ Thanks for reading my story and thanks for bearing my poor English too =)

_Andressakiyama:_ Gahahaha... This plot just suddenly come to my mind after reading many stories about Mitsu. Thanks for reviewing~

_Guest1:_ Here is the next chapter for you ~(^-^)~

_Guest2:_ It's a plot that come out from my imagination. Don't hate Mio, else Ritcchan will angry you... (just kidding XD) Thanks for reading!

_Guest3:_ Thanks for your comment, I just made some editing on the bold text. **-"xxx" **This was actually the message typed by Ritsu and didn't send to Mio. Please comment again if something wrong. Thank you very much =D

_CaptainRitsu_: Captain! Here's your 2nd chapter! Thanks for reviewing~

_SeddieLove4Ever:_ Thanks for liking my story. Here goes the 2nd chapter ;D

**As usual. R&R?**


	3. Chapter 3 Secret Plan

**~Special thanks **to _**nioki-nainai **_for proofreading this chapter~

~ありがとうございます~

* * *

*****Important*****

1.**-"this is message that was typed but unsent"**

2_. 'thought'_

3. "normal conversation (face to face)"

4. _"phone conversation"_

5. _**-places or time-**_

6. _Flashbacks are all in italics._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Secret Plan**

As soon as Ritsu arrived home, she took the newspaper from the living room and rushed into her room. She rummaged her beg for a piece of paper and a pen and started to scribble down for her _Surprise-Mio-with-an-Apartment-Birthday-Plan_.

"Okay… first step is to... then second is… then…" She then read the _Job Opportunity_ section from the newspaper and made a list of all the jobs she could apply for to work.

**-**"**Oiii~ Mio. Just wait for this surprise! I bet you'll like it… Love ya~" **Ritsu typed in her phone, placing it back in its original place.

The next day, Ritsu woke up earlier than usual. She was very eager to start and carry out the first step of her plan. After eating breakfast, she dashed out from her house and rushed to her first destination.

Ever since that day, Ritsu spent every day working part time jobs to earn money. She went out to work at 7am and came back home late around 2am. She was also working on Saturday and Sunday. Ritsu's parents were not at home because of her dad's job. Her mom had decided to follow him everywhere so that she could take care of him. Ritsu's mom decided to follow her husband because Ritsu and Satoshi were already grown up and thought that surely they were able to take care and make decisions by themselves. Thus, Ritsu was able to come back home at late hours without hearing her parents nagging at her.

**-**"**Mio, I'm starting to agree with you that 24 hours a day are not enough… I need more hours too…"**

Finally one day, she took a half day off in order to see which apartments were suitable for both Mio and her. She also called Mugi, Yui and Azusa to tag along because she thought that they might be able to give her some useful advice.

"Ritsu-senpai, how is your plan going?" This was the first question that Azusa asked when everyone had reached the train station.

"Great~ Everything is going according to what I've planned." Ritsu answered happily.

"But you look so pale and tired, Ricchan. Are you resting enough?" Yui asked, filled with concern.

"Yeah… of course. Hehehe…" In truth, Ritsu slept less than 5 hours a day. Unlike her previous self which usually spent all the time playing around, relaxing, drumming, watching movies, lazing around and chatting, Ritsu was now working non-stop everyday. Every time she reached her home at night, she would just lie on her bed and all she needed were 3 seconds to fell asleep. She even skipped some of her meals in order to save more money.

'_Somehow that doesn't convince me…'_ Azusa thought.

"So, any suggestion on which apartment should I get?" Ritsu asked, trying to change the topic.

"The apartment should be nearer the university right? How about the XXX [1] apartment? I heard that the facilities are good." Yui suggested.

"But that place is not safe. Many crimes happened there. Even the newspapers are talking about that." Azusa disapproved Yui's suggestion.

"Hmm… A safe place… a safe place…" Yui mumbled while thinking. "That's right, UUU [2] apartment. It's safe. The police station is just beside the apartment!" Yui said excitingly.

"Yui, it's very far from uni and besides, wouldn't it be too noisy with a police station beside where you live?" Ritsu replied.

"Ricchan, what do you think of YYY [3]? It's a bit expensive but the place is nice and it's near to the university. There's also a supermarket." Mugi suggested.

"Good idea, let's try that place. Let's go!" Ritsu said while leading the way.

"So, Ritsu-senpai. What do you think about this apartment?" Azusa was curious.

"It's great! I love this place. But it's just a bit expensive." Ritsu answered.

"Well, you still have some time left right, Ricchan?"

"But break is almost over."

"Don't worry Yui. I can study at university in the morning and work at night~ It's not a big deal for me after all." Ritsu replied with her usual grin.

"Then again, if you need any help, feel free to call us Ricchan." Mugi said smiling back to Ritsu.

"Sure thing, thanksss a lot minna~~" After reading the time in her phone, "Gotta go now, my job starts in half an hour. See ya guys~ Thanks again for helping me..."

"You're always welcome Ricchan" Mugi replied.

"Take good care of your body Ritsu-senpai. Don't overwork."

"Bye Ricchan~"

"Bye all~"

"Here's your change. Thank you very much! Hope to see you again!" "Welcome, having here or take away?" Ritsu was now working in Max Burger. In 3 days, her holiday would be over. She had to work hard to earn more while she had the time.

"Tainaka-san, it's your turn to take a break."

"Oh… Thanks, Sakura. And I told you to call me Ritsu, didn't I?"

"Sorry, Tain-… Ritsu-san."

"Well done~ I'm going to rest now." With that, Ritsu went to the staff room. She sat down on a chair and leaned her head back to the wall. She took out her phone.

**-**"**Wassup, Mio, I saw you walk past Max Burger with your friends… And you were talking to that same **_**good-looking-guy**_** again…"**

Suddenly Ritsu felt dizzy. Her vision became all blurry and everything went black. _'Who switched off the lights? Why does my body feel so light now? My hea-'_ Ritsu collapsed and fell to the floor.

"tsu-sa… Rit..n… Ritsu… Ritsu-san, are you okay? Ritsu-san… Oh..She's awake." Sakura found Ritsu lying on the floor.

"Gahhh… My head hurts… Where am I? Ahh.. Hi there Sakura. And… Why are you all here? What happened?" Ritsu opened her eyes and found all the staff members on shift surrounding her.

"You fainted Ritsu-san." Answered one of her colleagues.

"You scared us! Everyone was worried about you..."

"Tainaka-san, your shift is over now. Go see the doctor immediately. Come back to work after you've rested for a few days. I will rearrange your working slot with the others." The manager commanded to Ritsu in a serious face.

"But, but… I'm fine now. I can work now and I don't need to see a doctor." Ritsu replied.

"Go, now! Sakura! Go with her. I bet she'll wander off somewhere instead of going to the hospital." The manager ordered.

"H- Haiii " Sakura answered.  
After they changed into their own clothes, both of them left Max Burger through the back door. Ritsu tried to get away from Sakura so that she could escape and go to her next part time job. However, Sakura was a sharp girl. She was able to sense Ritsu's plan.

"Come on Sakura. I'm fine, OK? Look! I'm energetic as usual, see?" Ritsu jumped a few times on the spot, punching the air like a kick boxer. Sakura was still not convinced and started pushing her from the back to the nearest hospital. Ritsu sighed and obeyed. _'One checking won't hurt right? Or not?'_ Ritsu thought to herself. In truth, Ritsu recently was getting more uncomfortable with cold temperature, losing more concentration, having headaches most of the time and getting tired easily. But for the sake of her part time jobs, she decided to ignore them all.

'_Oh~ God, please look after me!'_

_**To be continued~**_

* * *

A/N:

[1] Reason for putting XXX: Lazy to think a proper name.

[2] Reason for putting UUU: Lazy to think a proper name too.

[3] Reason for putting YYY: Lazy to think a proper name thrice.

* * *

**Replies~:**

_Guest 1:_Stay tune for following chapssssss... You will be surprised (or not XP)... Thanks for reading ^^

_BlackWhite:_ Here the next chap~ Thanks for loving this story =)


	4. Chapter 4 What the?

**~Special thanks **to _**nioki-nainai **_for proofreading this chapter~

~ありがとうございます~

* * *

*****Important*****

1.**-"this is message that was typed but unsent"**

2_. 'thought'_

3. "normal conversation (face to face)"

4. _"phone conversation"_

5. _**-places or time-**_

6. _Flashbacks are all in italics._

* * *

**Chapter 4: What the?**

**Ritsu's POV**  
"Ritsu-san, please listen to the doctor's advice and rest from now on. I will report to the manager about it. So, you can go ahead to your house and re-" Before Sakura could complete her words, I interrupted her.

"Noooooooooo! Please don't tell the manager about it. I'm totally fine. The doctor just wants to earn more and trick people to go to the hospital [1]." I was trying very hard to prevent Sakura from telling the manager. If I were to get fired (or temporary fired) from Max Burger, my earnings would be lesser. Even though I can look for other jobs, working at Max, I can eat for free (real intentions exposed!).

"I don't care what you say, Ritsu-san. By-" Not wanting her to continue, I cut her words again.

"Okay okay! Please don't tell anyone about _my stupid illness_ okay? This is our secret. Don't tell others, pleaseee~" I said with my puppy eyes on while holding on Sakura's hand.

"F-fine fine. Make sur-" This time, Sakura was cut again from a familiar voice that I missed so much.

"Ritsu?"

**Mio's POV**

"Nakamura-senpai actually agreed to give us his notes? That's so unusual for him to do so."

"Maybe he wants something in exchange?"

"I don't know. Maybe?" I answered in a low voice. I really had no idea why he called us to the café saying that he would give us his notes. My friends keep guessing the possibilities. I kept quiet until I heard a familiar voice.

"…this is our secret. Don't tell others, pleaseee~" I knew that voice. It was Ritsu's.

I looked back and found that she was pouting, holding another girl's arms. My anger suddenly rose. How dare she? However, my friends were here. I still had

to pretend that Ritsu and I weren't in a relationship.

"Ritsu?" I said her name while holding my anger.

Ritsu turned towards me and looked surprised. "Ah… Hi, Mio. Long time no see, wassup?" She put on her usual grin. She removed her hands from the girl and showed a peace sign.

"I'm fine as usual. This is?" I looked at the girl standing beside Ritsu.

"Oh… She is my col-… Erm… My friend… Yeah… She is my friend, Sakura. I met her in the beginning of our holiday break." Ritsu scratched the back of her head.

That was a unique sign for her when she was feeling nervous. I never missed those signs of hers.

"Nice to meet you, Sakura-san. I'm Akiyama Mio." I said offering my hand for a handshake while still holding back my anger. Why is she hanging with Ritsu?

What's the meaning of this? Did Ritsu get tired of me? And... Did they say something about a secret?

"Nice to meet you too, Akiyama-san." She said while still holding my hand. I released my hand and turn to Ritsu.

"So, what's this secret you guys were talking about?"

"Sharp ears! Noooo… there's no secret. R-right, Sakura?" Ritsu showed a fake grin as she scratched the back of her head. So, she really is hiding something from me.

"A-ahh… Yes, yes.. No secret, no secret."

What's the point of repeating? They're definitely hiding something from me. "Where are you two going now?" I asked while gazing directly into Sakura's eyes.  
"Erm… We are goin-going t-to…" Sakura stuttered a lot.

"Movie! Movie! We're going to watch a movie. It's almost time. We better hurry Sakura. Bye Mio!" Ritsu said while dragging Sakura with her.

"Come on Mio. Nakamura-senpai is already waiting for us at the café." One of my friends called.

"Okay, I'm coming." You have a lot to explain to me Ritsu. Don't ever think I will forget about this.

**Normal POV**

"Movie! Movie! We're going to watch a movie. It's almost time. We better hurry Sakura. Bye Mio!" Ritsu said while dragging Sakura with her, thinking it was better for her to get away from Mio.

"Come on Mio. Nakamura-senpai is already waiting for us at the café." While dragging Sakura, Ritsu looked back to see the source of the voice. It's the same boy from before, who brings Mio to university and always hangs with Mio and co.

'_No suffix huh.'_ Ritsu thought. Ritsu began to walk faster and faster. Sakura was unable to follow the drummer's pace.

"Ritsu-san, slower!" Sakura yelled.

"Opps, sorry. Hahaha… I kinda spaced out… Hehehe…"

"Is there something wrong? Is it about Akiyama-san?"

"Hahaha… it's nothing. Don't worry about me."

"B-but Ritsu-san, you are… crying."

"What?!" Ritsu moved her hand to her cheek and found that some wet liquid really was slowly flowing down from her eyes."Opps, sorry… It flows on its own. Hahaha…" Ritsu rubbed her tears off quickly.

"You can tell me anything, Ritsu-san. You helped me a lot before. I think it's time for me to return the favor."

"Sorry but I can't... I-"

"Please, Ritsu-san. Just once. Maybe I can help you."

"... Can you promise that you won't tell anyone?"

"I swear. I won't tell anyone. This is another secret."

"Okay, I trust you. Let's see… It begins with…" Ritsu told Sakura all about the stories between Mio and her. She also told her about her plan of buying an apartment instead of renting one and the reasons why she was working hard for that apartment.

"I see. So that's why you're always working very hard and taking multiple part time jobs. But shouldn't you tell her about your illness?"

"NO WAY I AM TELLING HER! DEFINITELY NO" Ritsu yelled suddenly, attracting some attention from passersby.

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Tainaka-san, this is your report. Based on your blood sample we've tested, we found out that you're suffering from anemia [2]. From now onwards, please do come from time to time to get tested. Now go take your medicine at the counter and take them ON TIME. Make sure you come back in two weeks." The doctor said without even looking at his patient. He was busy scribbling some symbols on papers._

"_But… but doctor, it's impossible for me to suffer some sickness like that. I'm always energetic, running here and there. Plus I al…" Before Ritsu could continue, the doctor cut her speech._

"_Anemia is one of the most common disorders of the blood. When the number of red blood cells or concentrations of haemo… [3]. Things that causes Anemia is excessive loss of blood, diet, malnutrition, hormones, pregnancy, alcoholism… Back to your case, let me ask you this first, do you skip meals?"_

"_I…" Ritsu was unable to answer the question because the truth was she skipped most of her meals every day (unless she had to work at MAX Burger)._

"_Go get your medicine at reception. NOW!" The doctor said firmly._

"_H-Haii."_

_Ritsu and Sakura went out of the room and to the reception counter. "Ritsu-san, you're suffering from anemia. You better stop working. It's better for you to rest." Before Ritsu could reply her, she heard her name being called at the counter. Ritsu was surprise that she had to take that many medicines, more than she expected. She hated medicine. She doesn't stand the taste of medicine. Ewww~ Then Sakura asked the clerk (or nurse) to schedule Ritsu's next visit._

"_You're playing my mom's role now?"_

"_What are you talking about Ritsu-san?"_

"_Nothing~ Mom~"_

"_Geezz… Please fill in your information here, Ritsu-san."_

"_There's no need to schedule anything. Now, let's go." Ritsu started to walk away from the counter but few seconds later, she felt two hands gripping her arm and a sudden force pulling her backwards._

"_Here, Ritsu-san. I can help you to fill in all the details if you want. Or I can ask our manager to fill it in for you."_

"_Fine fine, I'll fill it myself. Happy?" Ritsu said unwillingly while Sakura nodded._

_After they schedule Ritsu's next visit, they both left the hospital._

_**~End flashback~**_

'_If Mio is happy with that guy, then I'm be happy too.'_ Ritsu thought while lying on her bed. After parting with Sakura, she called in to her next part time job for a day off. She then decided to take a short nap before her next part time job which would start at 7.00pm.

"Crap, I forgot about the medicine." She rummaged her bag and found the medicines. She gulped the medicine as fast as she could. "Ewww! That was terrible!"

She returned to her bed and took her phone with her.

-"**Hey Mio. Sorry for lying to you. I didn't mean to. I just don't want you to worry about me. And also, I wanna give you that surprise. I'm sorry."**

'_Okay, saved as draft.'_ Ritsu placed her phone on a table next to her and closed her eyes. '_Time for a nap.'_

_**To be continued~**_

* * *

A/N:

[1] Sorry for all the doctors, I made this up. Please forgive me. XD

[2] I got the info from the eMedicineHealth.

[3] Information gotten from MedicalNewsToday.

* * *

**Replies~:**

_PanicAtFanfiction:_ Maybe - yes - no - donno? Stay tune~ Thanks for reviewing =)

**Reviews, comments? Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5 Oh Yeah!

**~Special thanks **to _**nioki-nainai **_for proofreading this chapter~

~ありがとうございます~

* * *

*****Important*****

1.**-"this is message that was typed but unsent"**

2_. 'thought'_

3. "normal conversation (face to face)"

4. _"phone conversation"_

5. _**-places or time-**_

6. _Flashbacks are all in italics._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Oh Yeah!**

Holidays are now over and a new term is about to begin. Ritsu unwillingly returns to university, knowing that now that school had started, she had to resign from some of her part time jobs, meaning the earnings will be lesser. '_Damn classes! I only have 2 more months left for me to work. I have to buy that apartment before Mio's birthday. Why am I stuck in class? I wanna go out… Damn!_' Ritsu cursed.

In truth, Ritsu had earned quite a lot of money doing these part time jobs every day and night. With those, plus all her savings, she had already around 2/3 of the price of the apartment. This was because in truth, Ritsu actually had a lot of savings. Unlike other girls who liked to buy accessories and other cute stuff, Ritsu was one who didn't even bother looking at these kind of items. As for desserts and sweets, Mugi always provided them for free. For ten years plus, she had saved a lot of money. Ritsu was also surprised but the amount of savings she had as it was more than she expected.

"Ricchan, wanna eat lunch with me? Mugi-chan will join us later." Yui patted on Ritsu's shoulder.

"Sorry Yui. My part time job starts at one since I have no more classes to attend. Next time okay?" Ritsu packed her things before heading towards the exit of the auditorium [1].

"Okay then. Bye Ricchan. Don't overwork!"

"Hahaha… Bye~" Ritsu dashed out of the university, heading towards the train station. '_Oh God! My head…!_' Ritsu held her head and growled a bit. She slowed down her steps but still continued moving towards the train station.

"Gahh… I can't stop right now!" She mumbled while her right hand was trying to find something to support her body. A notice board was all she found to support herself. She leaned to the notice board and tried to regain her stamina. "Stupid anemia" was all she said. Suddenly, she found something interesting which made her smile unconsciously.

* * *

**URGENT VACANCY! DRUMMER NEEDED!**

**Type: **Temporary or Permanent.

**Genre: **Any (Rock, Metal etc.)

**Start Date: **Any Time.

**Working Hours: **Night time only.

**Salary: **Depends on your skills but GOOD PAY.

****** _Please contact Takahashi _[2]_ at xx-xxxx-xxxx for more details._** ****

* * *

"This is it!" Ritsu dialed the number and with that, she was scheduled for an interview with Takahashi-san.

"_Great! We will be waiting for you then, Tainaka-san." _Takahashi-san sounded excited about the call from Ritsu.

"Yeah, sure. See you then, Takahashi-san".

_**-Backstage-**_

"So, how was it?" Ritsu asked nervously.

"Oh My God! That was awesome! You're just a freshman at college and yet you can drum this well! I'm impressed!" Takahashi-san exclaimed as she clapped loudly.

"Am I hired?"

"Of course, my dear! You will be performing with the other members. Where exactly are they? I called them to be here on time. Ahh… there they come!"

"Taka-san, where is the drummer you said?" A guy who was a few feet taller than Ritsu showed up.

"Yeah! Ohh, so you're the drummer who called in?" Another guy who looks 90% similar to the first guy walked in.

'_They're twins huh?'_ Ritsu thought and answered "Yup, that's me!"

"But why a girl?" The first guy asked.

"Why not? Are you looking down at women? Plus, a girl as a drummer in a band will look definitely cooler and maybe even gain more attention and popularity. Right?" Takahashi-san asked.

"I agree with Taka-san. If the drummer is a girl, we might get more fans. Both guys and girls."

Another voice came in. "Sorry we're late Taka-san. Traffic jam and those stuffs."

"Ya ya, always the same excuse. Let me introduce them to you Tainak-"

"Just Ritsu, it's easier that way."

"Okay then. Call me Taka-san like those guys over there do. This is Tainaka Ritsu, a freshman in Japan University. This is Kazuhiko Ito, the vocalist, and this is his twin Kazuhiro, who is the guitarist. And this guy who came in last is the driver and the bass player. Sometimes also the keyboardist, Keiji Muro."

"That's rude Taka-san. I'm not hired as the driver okay? Nice to meet you Ritsu. You can just call me Kei. The elder twin Ko and the younger twin Ro." Kei introduced casually.

"Hey, we can introduce ourselves!" Ro protested.

"Ya ya, whatever. Any questions you want to ask Ritsu?" Taka-san seems to like Ritsu a lot. Not as a lover, but because of her drumming skills.

"Hmm… About my salary?" Ritsu asked nervously.

"Haha… Straightforward, I like that! We will become good friends!" Ko said, giving the peace sign.

"Good to hear that. About your salary, with your current skills, it will be XXXXX yen [3] per week."

"Pardon me?" Ritsu was shocked.

"It's XXXXX yen per week." Kei repeated, adding "Mine is a lot lesser than that and yet, I'm the driver, bassist and keyboardist."

"Well, as I said already. The pay depends on the skills you've got. Although you can play the bass and the keyboard, your current skills are just a tiny bit, slightly more, than a beginner. That's why you get lesser." Taka-san explained.

"Yea... yea... You're the boss. You say everything." Kei mumbled.

"I beg your pardon?" Taka-san glared at Kei.

"Nothing. Nothing."

"Hey Ritsu, aren't you surprised that a beginner can be in a band?" Ro whispered to Ritsu.

"Ohh, that! No, not at all. Haha!" _'Well, Yui's also one. I'm not that surprised.'_

"Any more questions Ritsu?"

"Nope."

"Then when can you start working?"

"Erm… Tomorrow. I have something to take care of tonight."

"Great then, see you tomorrow night! Come here at 6pm. We will need to rehearsal a bit before the real thing."

"Sure, see you all tomorrow. Bye!" Ritsu waved at them while walking out of the bar. It's a new bar which had just open recently. It's called _Vino Posto _[4]. Taka-san was the owner of the bar. She wanted to attract more people to the bar and that's why she decided to create a new band that could provide some entertainment to all the guests in her bar every night.

"Okay, I'm gonna quit those 2 part time jobs tonight and start this new job tomorrow. And damn! the pay is sooo good!" Ritsu was really happy to get a job as a drummer, and also because the salary was really good. She pulled out her phone from her pocket and started to type:

**-"Hey Mio, you won't believe this! I got a great job! Starting from tomorrow night. They're paying me great! Your only job is to wait for the surprise! Yuhooo!"**

'_Saved. Okay. To the next destination.'_

_**To be continued~**_

* * *

A/N:

[1] Some classes are held in auditorium. At least some of mine are. XD

[2] This name popped up suddenly slash accidentally.

[3] I not sure how much they hired a drummer in Japan. So, just let's assume 'XXXXX' be a great number. This is my story, so, Ritsu will earn a lot while drumming! ;)

[4] Italian words which means wine's place I guess. Please correct me if I am wrong.

* * *

**Replies~:**

_stealthmomo_: Thanks for your review~ Actually, reason for not sending those messages are mentioned in the prologue. Mio said she was busy and didn't have any spare time and also felt annoyed while seeing her phone keep vibrate all the time. And, Yea, you are right, thanks for reminding. So, the reason for saving those message will be revealed later chapters(sssss) (will be a lame reason I guess, sorry!)~ Thanks again for reviewing =)

_secchan03_: Yeaaaa~ Thank you (^o^)

_Psykaokuma_: Wow, nice analysis! Impressive! Haha… My assignment is about development of website on Windows Phone. I can't really check my work without my emulator. Laptop problem I guess. But, my sem is over~ I submitted all assignment! Yeahh and thanks for reviewing =D

_ceo27_: First of all, thanks! Secondly, this story will continue. Thirdly, thanks again! Happy to get your review =D

_Guest1_: Yes sir/ma'am! Keep reading yea~

_Guest2_: Thanks for your review and liking this story ^.^

_Yasmin_: Haii~ Chapter updated. Thanks for the waiting and reviewing =)

_DitaRollSebert_: Chapter updated as you wish, hope you like it~~ Thank you for reviewing :)


	6. Chapter 6 Mio's Day

**~Special thanks **to _**nioki-nainai **_for proofreading this chapter~

~ありがとうございます~

* * *

*****Important*****

1.**-"this is message that was typed but unsent"**

2_. 'thought'_

3. "normal conversation (face to face)"

4. _"phone conversation"_

5. _**-places or time-**_

6. _Flashbacks are all in italics._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Mio's Day**

"Thanks for bringing me back, Hinata-san." Mio got off Hinata's bike and handed him back his helmet.

"You're always so polite Mio." Hinata replied.

"Really? But still, thank you very much. And... Sorry about _that_ thing."

"What are you sayi- Ohh.. _That _thing. It's okay Mio, I understand. But I still got a chance right? Haha... Jaa, see you tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow Hinata-san. Bye!" With that, Hinata drove off.

'_Today was so tiring. I'm gonna take a quick bath and go to sleep.'_ Mio thought while walking back to her hostel. _'And I hope my roommate didn't bring any friends to our room. They're just too noisy. I need to rest.'_

"_... right, I will try asking her when she's back."_ Mio heard some noises and a conversation going on, coming out from her room. _'Geez... They're here again. It's almost ten o'clock at night. I hope they'll go out soon.' _Mio opened the door with her room key.

"Ahh... She's back. Welcome back Mio-san."

"Hi Mio-san."

"Yo~"

"Hello." Mio replied. She went straight to her desk, placing all her books and bag on it.

Mio and her roommates didn't know each other well. Even though they were sleeping in the same room, they seldom talked. This was because both of them were seldom in the room. Mio was always busy with her assignments and stuffs, while her roommate was a party girl who loved clubbing and mixer.

"Erm... Mio-san?" Mio's roommate called for Mio's attention.

"Yes?" Mio turned towards her roommate.

"Are you free tonight?"

"Tonight?" Mio asked.

"Yes, tonight. Actually, we had a favor to ask you."

"What is it?" Mio could sense that their favor was not good.

"We're going to a mixer later, but one of the girls can't attend suddenly. Now, we're lacking one person in the girls' team. So..."

"So, can you join us?" Her friend continued.

'_What? Mixer? No way.'_ Mio thought. "I'm sorry. I'm too tired from spending my whole day working on assignments. I don't think I have much energy left for that. Sorry."

"Come on Mio-san. That's one more reason for you to join us. You need to relax more. You're always busy with your study. Come on! We're in university now. We must enjoy our life too. Just join our mixer today and you'll regain all of your energy back. Trust me!" Mio's roommate was trying hard to convince Mio to say OKAY.

_'Nonsense.'_ Mio thought. "Erm... I think I prefer staying here in the hostel. You girls can enjoy yourse-" Mio got interrupted by the other girl.

"Please, Mio-san. I think you'll be popular among the guys." Her friend added.

'_I'm not even interested in guys. What's the point of going?'_ Mio really wanted to say these things straight to the other girls, however, she was really embarrassed and sometimes, she just cared too much about what other people thought about her. That's the main reason why she wanted to hide her relationship with Ritsu from everyone.

"I'm sorry." Mio bowed to her roommate and her friends.

"Okay okay. Mio-san. We won't force you anymore. I know that you love your boyfriend very much. We won't force you anymore."

"W-what? Bo-boyfriend? Wha-what are you tal-talking about?" Mio stuttered.

"Isn't Hinata your boyfriend?"

"Hinata-san? No he's not!" Mio suddenly shouted.

"B-but I always see him sticking around you." Mio's roommate was a bit shocked when Mio shouted.

"Ya, and I also often see him sending you with his bike." Her friend added.

"No. No. You're mistaken. He's not my boyfriend. He's just a classmate of mine."

"Ohh... I see, sorry about that."

"…" Silence fell in the room.

"But wait... I remember you saying you weren't single. So, who's your boyfriend then? Is he from our school?"

"Erm..."

"Come on Mio-san. Tell us. We wanna know~"

"... I-" Before Mio could answer, a phone rang. Mio mentally thanked the caller.

_Ring – Ring – Ring_

"Moshi moshi, haii haiii. We're on the way. Yea, okay. See you then. Bye! Alright girls, I think we better go now. We don't want to let the guys wait too long."

"Haaiii" They all grabbed their bags and headed towards the exit.

"One last time Mio-san. Do you want to come with us?"

Mio smiled apologetically.

"Okay, then. Bye Mio-san. Goodnight."

"Bye. Enjoy yourself." Mio replied as the door closed.

'_Phew... That was close. I was really afraid that they would actually drag me out. I bet Ritsu would get mad if she knew that I went to a mixer with them.'_

Mio threw her dirty clothes aside and took a quick bath. She prepared all the stuff needed for the day after and went to lie on her bed. _'Today really was terrifying. In the evening __**that**__ thing, and now __**this **__thing. I might accidentally spill out having a girlfriend if more __**that **__and __**this **__things happen. I better be more careful._'

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Mio, I have something to ask you. Can you come with me for a moment?" Hinata called for Mio._

"_Okay, sure." Mio thought Hinata was going to ask her about some problems from their assignment._

"_Hmm... Where should I start?" Hinata said to himself._

"_You can start anywhere. I can help you. Is it about World Economics? Or Law and Politics?"_

"_I-it's not about our studies Mio."_

"_Then what is it?"_

_Hinata took a deep breath and continued. "Mio, I love you. I've been in love with you for a long time now. Would you be my girlfriend?"_

"_Wh-what?"_

"_I'm serious Mio. I really love you."_

"_I... I'm s-sorry Hinata-san. I'm not single. I already had a gir- boyfriend. I'm sorry." Mio bowed. She was shocked with the sudden confession from Hinata._

"_I see. But why didn't I ever hear you say anything about your boyfriend?"_

"_It's b-because th-there is nothing to talk about him." Mio did not know how to answer and so, she came out with a lame excuse._

"_Huh? What are you talking about? Who is your boyfriend? Is he from our school?"_

"_Erm... Yea. We're in the same school. And I really love he- him very much."_

"_..."_

"_I'm sorry Hinata-san." Mio bowed once again._

"_Okay okay, I get it. But I won't give up. So, Mio, if you break up with him, please do inform me. I'm not cursing you or anything. What I'm saying is, just let me know if it happens. As long as you aren't married, I still have chances. Right?"_

_Mio did not know how to reply him. She just smiled apologetically to Hinata._

"_Come on. I'll take you back now. Go get your bag. My bike is in the usual parking slot. I'll be waiting for you there."_

"_O-okay. Thank you very much."_

_**~End flashback~**_

'_Luckily Hinata-san didn't ask for Ritsu's name. If not, I can't imagine what would have happened next.' _Mio was still lying on her bed. However she still couldn't sleep.

'_Come to think of it, Ritsu hasn't contact me for a long time now. Not even a text or a call. Well, I did ask her not to find me but... a text wouldn't hurt right? Baka Ritsu.' _Mio hugged her pillow tightly.

'_Ohh... I remember. I met Ritsu during break once. And.. Who was that girl again? Sakura I think. I haven't asked Ritsu about her yet. I guess I should ask her once I'm totally free. I don't wanna see any other people be with Ritsu besides me._'

_**To be continued~**_

* * *

A/N: This is Mio's day. I added in the confession session as it suddenly pop up in my mind. Not sure you guys like this or not, so... R&R?

* * *

**Replies~:**

_homsar955:_ I like "Better than better could ever be" too~ Actually I get the idea of Ritsu working by joining a band _  
_from that story. Thanks for reviewing yea XD

_DitaRollSebert_: Yea, I also think that I had neglect about Mio. Sorry for that. So, this chapter is totally about _Mio~~_Hope you like it~

_vocaloid02_: I'm glad and veryyy happyyyyy to hear that. Thanks ~

_Psykaokuma_: Mio's chapter is upp~ Hehehe.. Thanks for reading. And my assignment is about developing a mobile version website for a hospital. Then my lecturer teach us using the Windows Phone Emulator. The tools are Microsoft Visual Studio 2010 and SDK 7.1 if I not mistaken. Then the emulator can be run from the MS Visual Studio 2010 or straight from the desktop. But it didn't work from my laptop. The emulator only work perfectly on lab's computer. I wonder why. XP


	7. Chapter 7 Chit Chat & Cake

**~Special thanks **to _**nioki-nainai **_for proofreading this chapter~

~ありがとうございます~

* * *

*****Important*****

1.**-"this is message that was typed but unsent"**

2_. 'thought'_

3. "normal conversation (face to face)"

4. _"phone conversation"_

5. _**-places or time-**_

6. _Flashbacks are all in italics._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Chit Chat & Cake**

Another month and a half had passed. One more week left until Mio's birthday. Ritsu had earned enough to buy that apartment and the furniture. She had quit all her part-time jobs as soon as she bought all the needs for the apartment, except the drumming job in _Vino Posto_. Today, she decided to ask her band members, with whom she was currently working with, for help. With her stamina and her anemia now, she didn't have that much confidence to move all the furniture up to the apartment all by herself.

"Let's see, what should we put here?" Ritsu was thinking about the interior design of the apartment. She wanted Mio to feel good and relaxed in this apartment.

"A plant pot?" Ro asked and answered.

"Tank of goldfish?" Ko followed.

"What about a coffee table?" Kei asked while putting down the coffee table.

"That's it. Coffee table will do. Thanks Kei!" Ritsu grinned happily.

"You're welcome, milady~" Kei replied, making a butler pose.

"Cut it off Kei! We still have many things in the car." Ro protested while heading off with Ko.

"Coming~" Kei followed them to the car.

"Here, you will be placed here. Perfect! What's nex- Ouchh" A great pain attacked her head. She felt like hundreds of stones were hitting her head and the world around her was spinning quickly. She sat down on the floor and took out the medicine bottle from her pocket with her now shaking hand [1]. She opened it and swallowed two pills, resting herself on the floor. "This is what I get for forgetting to take my medicine… Damn I hate those feelings."

Ritsu looked around and said, "Well, it's all worth. Anything for Mio is worth it." A grin of happiness appeared on Ritsu's face. "Yoshh, what's up next?"

The preparing was all done. Buying the apartment and furniture, cleaning, interior designing and all the other small stuffs that Ritsu listed were ready. She even bought a nice keychain and a small box to fit in the key. She carefully wrapped the key along with the keychain.

"It's all done! Oh Yeah!"

"Hey! Ritsu, we gotta go now. Taka-san said she needs us guys to be there now. So, see ya tonight!" Kei shouted.

"Okay. Sure, thanks guys!"

"Ohh~ Don't mention it, a supper will do~" Ro said while walking out from the apartment.

"And maybe some lunch too~" Ko continued.

"No problem, all on me! Thanks ya! See you guys tonight!" Ritsu replied while waving at the three guys.

"Bye!" Ritsu closed the door and went into the apartment.

"Yooohoo! I can't wait for that day!" Ritsu jumped excitedly in the apartment. Thinking about Mio enjoying this apartment made her forget all the hard works and pains.

"この大空に 翼をひろげ 飛んで行きたいよ…" Her phone rang. Ritsu looked at the caller and answered the phone.

"Captain speaking!"

"_Report! Some suspicious activities were found in Sugoi Cake Shop _[2]_. Captain, please come and assist us immediately!"_ Undoubtedly, it was Yui calling.

"No worries Private. I will be there in a short time."

_"We will be waiting for you Captain!"_ Yui ended the call.

'_Another promotion huh?'_ Ritsu stared at her phone for a moment before she started typing a message.

-"**I will be meeting Yui and maybe the others in **_**Sugoi Cake Shop**_** now. If you're free, please do join us. Love ya~"**

Ritsu always knew that she was wasting her efforts into typing those messages since she would never sent them to Mio. But she didn't care. She just felt like texting her lover. That's all. That's what you call a _girl-who-was-really-madly-in-love_. She headed off to meet the others.

"Yui! Azusa!" Ritsu greeted when she saw Yui and Azusa who were walking in front of her.

"Ah… Ricchan, you're here!"

"Konichiwa. Ritsu-senpai."

"Yo! Wassup!" Ritsu replied.

"You've became thinner than the last time I saw you. Do you eat and rest properly?"

"Of course I do~ Hehehe"

"Somehow, I don't believe that." Azusa mumbled.

"Where is Mugi?" Ritsu asked.

"She's in the shop already. Mugi-chan is the one who told me about the promotion. I can't wait. Come on, you two. We better hurry!" Yui suddenly started to run as soon as she spotted the shop. Ritsu and Azusa sweat dropped by Yui's behavior

"Mugi-chan~ We're here~ Thanks for calling me~"

"Minna konichiwa. And you're welcome, Yui-chan." Mugi smiled when she saw her friends arriving in the shop.

"Yo Mugi~" "Konichiwa Mugi-senpai" Ritsu and Azusa greeted her as well.

"Oh my! Azunyan, today's promotion is buy-two-get-one-free. Let's get two sets of this promotion~" Yui said happily.

"Oi oi! We only have four people here. And you ordered two sets?" Ritsu protested.

"Don't worry Captain! I'm always prepared for anything that comes." Ritsu and Azusa just shook their heads, letting the airhead girl go and order whatever she wants. Mugi just smiled seeing the scene.

"So, how's your plan coming along Ricchan?" Mugi concerned.

"I've bought it! Along will the furniture and stuff~" Ritsu grinned widely.

"Ritsu-senpai, is this for real? How could you afford to buy that fancy apartment?" Azusa was very surprised that Ritsu was able to buy that fancy apartment instead of renting it.

"Do not estimate the power of love of the great Ritsu-sama. I did earn a lot by working part time jobs."

"Congratulation, Ricchan."

"Thanks guys~ Thanks for supporting me."

"And how did you go in your exams Ricchan?"

"About that, I accidentally… failed two subjects. They'll be announcing the re-sit days any time now. But no worries guys, I'll manage them somehow." Ritsu didn't try to hide the fact that she had failed some subjects because she had no time to study.

"Ganbatte ne Ricchan. You can ask us for help anytime." Mugi offered help.

"Really? That's great. Thanks ya~"

"Ricchan, you seem more free now compared to before. Did you quit your part time jobs already?" Yui asked.

"I've quit all except one. They're paying me quite good, and those guys are just fun to work with."

"What's that?" Azusa was curious.

"Well, I perform every night in a bar. I work as a drummer there."

"A bar?" The first thought that Azusa had was alcohol and drugs. "You work there?"

"Hey, come on Azusa. That's not a big deal. That bar just opened two or three months ago. The owner is actually an ex-policewoman. Some of her ex-colleagues come to the bar every night after working too. I've been working there for more than one month now and there's nothing inordinate about there. It's just a place for people to relax themselves."

"…" Azusa seemed unsatisfied with Ritsu's explanations.

"Ne Ricchan" Mugi called for attention. "Is the bar you're mentioning located near the _236 Hypermarket_ [3]?"

"How do you know?" Ritsu was surprised.

"Hehe" Mugi giggled and continued. "The bar is called _Vino Posto_ and the owner is Takahashi Miho. Am I right?"

"Y-yeah. Okay, explain now Mugi." Ritsu and the others were curious. Above their heads, there were a lot of question marks floating.

"Actually Miho-san is my cousin. She's five years older than us. She used to be a policewoman because of her parents' advice. For your information, her father is a famous police inspector in Tokyo. After she graduated from high school, she did not know which path she should pursue. So she decided to follow her parents' advice to become a policewoman. When she finished all her training and graduated from the police school within just one year, she found that she's not suitable for the job, and that's when she decided to end her career as a policewoman."

"But why did she choose to open a bar instead of doing some other business?" Azusa asked.

"Because… She likes to drink. [4]" Mugi answered.

'_So, that explains it.'_ Azusa thought.

"Are you satisfied now, Azusa-chan?" Ritsu teased her kouhai.

"You sure haven't change Ritsu-senpai, even if you're in university now. You sure enjoy teasing people a lot."

"What to do? It's Tainaka Ritsu you're talking about." Ritsu said, showing the peace sign.

"Yea, yea. That's the Ricchan we know~" Yui joined Ritsu's side.

"Whatever..." Azusa said in a low voice.

"Ma ma ma ma ma ma [5]" Mugi continued.

_**To be continued~**_

* * *

A/N:

[1] I made up this also, with my crazy fantasy imagination. And sorry that I can't describe it well.

[2] Lame name, I know.

[3] Random lame name created by me.

[4] Lame excuse, sorry.

[5] I believed Mugi always say this. I re-watched K-on over and over again, still finding this anime was soooooo funny and nice.

Okay! Firstly, I personally think that this chapter is somehow a little bit out of topic, but, I think Ritsu must explain some stuffs to her friends so that I can do some 'evil plot' in the following chapters.

Oh, by the way, I don't really have an actual plot, my ideas keep flowing and changing. So, till the next chapter~

* * *

**Replies~:**

_DitaRollSebert:_Haai~ Me too, I don't like Hinata too... But a story without a 'bad' character somehow seems like lacking of something... XD Thanks for reviewing~

_stealthmomo:_Haha, I agree these are short... But I will try my best to make it longer, I will try~ Thanks for the following ^^

_Kamilia07329:_ Soon~ I guess~ In few more chapter maybe... Thanks for reviewing =)

_Psykoakuma:_ Actually Hinata can be a guy and a girl name (I Googled XD)... And when I decided to add a 'bad' character in, I just thought of Hinata Shintani (深谷 陽向) from Kaichou wa Maid-sama... Then I just used that name without thinking... Hmm, I am opposite then, I only learn Java on one semester only, then almost the others are about C Sharp... I still think C Sharp is easier to use coz it is really straight forward~ Thanks for the review again =)

_shameka:_ Sorry for the wait, hope you enjoy the following chapterss =D

_MitsuFan:_ Yea, thanks! I am also one of the Mitsu fans. Yeahh~

_Guest:_ Sure, you will smell more jealously in the following chapter (I guess!)... Thank you ^o^


	8. Chapter 8 Final Touch

**~Special thanks **to _**nioki-nainai **_for proofreading this chapter~

~ありがとうございます~

* * *

*****Important*****

1.**-"this is message that was typed but unsent"**

2_. 'thought'_

3. "normal conversation (face to face)"

4. _"phone conversation"_

5. _**-places or time-**_

6. _Flashbacks are all in italics._

* * *

**Chapter 8: Final Touch**

**Mio's POV**

"Ahh... I'm starving! I can't think anymore!"

"Let's go have lunch at Max Burger. I hope the lunch set is still available."

"Sure." We packed our stuff and exited the library. We had to do our group assignment during the weekend since only in the weekends we would be free all day.

Today is very cold. I'm going to freeze just by walking to the Max Burger.

_Honk – Honk – Honk_

"Stop playing with the snow and get into the car now guys! Hey Ritsu, stop throwing snowballs at my car!"

Did I hear wrong? Some guy calling Ritsu's name? I must be mistaken. There's no way Rit-... When I turned my head to the source of the voice, I found that my girlfriend Ritsu was playing snowballs with two guys that I don't know and another guy who was calling her name from a car.

Why the hell is she playing there? Under that fancy apartment? And who are those three guys over there? How did Ritsu meet them? What are they doing there? Why didn't she tell me anything about this? Well, it's true that we haven't spent that much time together since we got into university, but Ritsu knows me best. She should understand me right?

"Okay okay! Ko, Ro! Let's get into the car before Kei gets mad and leaves us here." I heard Ritsu saying those guys' name so casually. I felt my anger rising. My body feels so hot. Is this jealousy? No no. It's not. I'm just angry! Gahhh… Ritsu, why are you with those men?

"Mio? What are you looking at? Ohh… Is that the girl we met when we were going to see Nakamura-senpai?" Hinata-san suddenly called me.

"Ya. Erm… Come on, let's go before the time period for the lunch set is over." I answered.

However in truth, I really want to go straight to where Ritsu is, and ask her for an explanation immediately. Last time she was with Sakura, and this time she's with these three guys. How can she go for other people when she already has me? How dare she? She better have a good explanation for all this nonsense.

**Ritsu's POV**

Three more days to Mio's birthday. I planned to clean the whole apartment again so that Mio could just move in as soon as she gets the key. The twins and Kei have decided to help me clean the apartment since they had absolutely nothing to do in the weekend.

"Ro! Clean the sofa properly. Don't forget to clean the inner parts too. And also the coffee table."

"Hey Ritsu, seriously? We already helped you clean this apartment when we moved the stuff in, right?" Ko asked with his deep voice.

"It's none of your business. Keep on moving!" I don't care what other thinks about me. I just want to do the stuff that makes Mio smile.

"Geez… If you weren't sick, I won't be here helping you, you know? I'd rather stay under my blanket whole day." What Ro said was really true. I would rather stay in bed with this cold weather too.

Yup! They found out about my stupid anemia. It was the third day I joined the band while performing in the bar. We were performing the fifth song of the day and before that, I had forgotten to take my medicine. Taka-san noticed my low stamina while drumming and my sweat kept dropping non-stop. After the fifth song, she excused the band. I nearly tripped when I was in the staff room. Taka-san caught me just in time and felt how weak i was, noticing how cold and pale my face was back then. I just hate seeing people having all those worried looks written on their faces. I had no choice but to tell them about my anemia. I thought I would be fired at that time, however out of my expectation, Taka-san made some arrangements to our performance time and period, just to let me rest between the performances. She really is a good person. I really do owe her a lot.

"Come on guys. Let's finish this fast. We have to take her to the hospital for her checkup. We still have half an hour to finish the cleaning. Now, go go!" Kei commanded us to do our jobs. Kei really is the most mature among us. I mean the brain. I'm really curious to know why he likes to hang out with idiot like us.

_**-**_**Half an hour later-**

"We're done cleaning. Yea~" Ko shouted suddenly, making all of us shocked.

"You guys clean the tools and place back them back in their place. I'm going to get the car. Wait for me in front of the security house." Kei got his car key and walked out from the apartment.

"Sir, yes sir!" We cleaned all the cleaning tools, putting them back their original place.

"Let's go now." I did a final check on the apartment before locking the door. I wanted to see Mio's widely-smile-and-absolutely-happy face when she sees this surprise.

"Kei is not here yet?" Ko asked after he looked to his left and right, not finding any trace of Kei's car. It's so cold. I looked around and found that there was still some snow from yesterday night. An evil idea struck my mind. I walked away quietly without letting the others notice my movement. With my trained skill and my past years experiences, I made a couple of snowballs in less than ten seconds.

I'm aiming at Ro's face. "Ro." I called his name. When he turned his head, I threw the snowball at him and hit his face without a miss. Thus, it started our little snowball war.

_Honk – Honk – Honk_

I turned my head, finding Kei's car behind me. I knew he was going to end our little war soon, so I decided to throw my remaining snowballs towards him, or rather, towards his car.

"Stop playing with the snow and get into the car now guys! Hey Ritsu, stop throwing snowballs at my car!"

Okay okay! Ko, Ro! Let's get into the car before Kei gets mad and leaves us here." In truth, I didn't feel like ending that war so soon but I felt my stamina was now running low. If it wasn't for my stupid anemia, I would have pulled Kei out of his car and made him play with us.

"Should we get our lunch first before taking Ritsu to the hospital?" Ko asked after getting into the car.

"No. We're going to the hospital now. It shouldn't take much time. We can go eat somewhere after she finishes her checking." Kei replied while having his eyes still concentrated on the road. Sincerely, I feel blessed having friends like them around me. Maybe some were too strict and some were too idiotic, but they were my friends which helped me whenever I needed them. Of course, Yui, Mugi and Azusa were also there when I needed them. Thanks god for giving me such a good life, with Mio as my lover, and Yui, Mugi, Azusa, Ko, Ro and Kei as my truthful friends. I thank you.

**-About 30 minutes later-**

"What did the doctor say to you?" Ko asked me as soon as I got into the car.

"Nothing. He just told me to keep taking the medicine."

"You sure? Wow! Your medicines increased. Did you get sicker?" Ro grabbed the medicine from my hand and observed them carefully.

"Yea, yea. I'm fine. Now give me back my medicine. I'm hungry now. Let get something to eat." I snatched back my medicine from Ro and tried to switch the conversation's topic, away from being me. The truth is:

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Tainaka-san, did you follow my advice? I had told you to rest." The doctor said with a little angry tone._

"_Erm… Yes. I did rest." I couldn't say I was busy with Mio's present, right? He forced me to say 'Yes'._

"_Then why is your body weaker than before?" I couldn't talk back to him, so I remained silent._

"_You see Tainaka-san, if one wants to cure whatever illness they have, the first step is to listen to what their doctor says. From now onwards, please decrease your daily activities. Also rest more, eat more fruits and vegetables, exercise regularly and remember, take your medicine on time."_

"_I got it. Thank you." I stood up from the chair and bowed to the doctor before heading out to the exit._

"_And one more thing. Please try your best not to injure yourself. You have a weak body now and any loss of blood now may cause serious problems in the future. Please be careful."_

"_Okay. I will be careful. Thank you again." It's not like I'm going to cut myself or get myself killed, right? Why does he need to be so gloomy? Geez…_

_**~End flashback~**_

_**To be continued~**_

* * *

**Replies~:**

_Kamilia07329:_I'm glad! I'm glad you sacrifice your sleeping time for this! Thanksss!

_nioki-nainai:_Yeaa! Thanks for reading and reviewing my story. Yep! I will! ^^

_DitaRollSebert:_ Nice idea! But I not sure about the plot after this.. XD

_Keeper Aki:_ Hi~ Thanks for reviewing, please forgive my errors ya~ You can pointed out if you want, so that I can made some correction. =)

_shameka:_ Thank you! Say thanks to your sis too! Hehehe.. Thanks for reviewing!


	9. Chapter 9 Fate?

**~Special thanks **to _**nioki-nainai **_for proofreading this chapter~

~ありがとうございます~

* * *

*****Important*****

1.**-"this is message that was typed but unsent"**

2_. 'thought'_

3. "normal conversation (face to face)"

4. _"phone conversation"_

5. _**-places or time-**_

6. _Flashbacks are all in italics._

* * *

**Chapter 9: Fate?**

Ritsu was bored at home._ 'Okay, now, I listened to __the__doctor's advice, I decreased my daily activities, I quit all my part time jobs except one, I ate medicine, I ate vegetables, I ate fruits, I exercised. So, what now? I am __BORED__!'_

Satoshi was out for a movie with his friends, so Ritsu had no one to tease at home. She decided to go for a walk instead of staying all day at home. She took a good three minutes to change her clothes, not forgetting to grab a jacket with her since it was winter.

Aimlessly, Ritsu wandered around her neighborhood. She had no idea where she should be going. Without her realizing, she came to the playground where she met Mio (before they become best friends). Ritsu could still remember that day very clearly.

_**~Flashback~**_

_"Bye bye Ritsu~"_

_"Bye!" Ritsu said while waving energetically to her friends. It was five in the evening. The other children eagerly went home for dinner. As usual, Ritsu decided to go to the playground to pass her time. Unlike her other friends, Ritsu's Dad and Mom won't be back until seven thirty. Her parents were busy working._

_'Is that Mio-chan?' When Ritsu reached the playground, __she saw Mio who was sitting alon__e__ on the swing, looking down. At first, she decided to pull a prank on her, __but as__ she walked closer and closer to Mio, she felt that Mio was different from her usual self._

_"What's wrong?" Ritsu asked. Mio looked up at Ritsu. Ritsu could feel that Mio was __too __shy to speak out._

_"You can tell me anything. Maybe I can help you." Ritsu said cheerfully, wanting to help Mio. Mio knew that if she __remained__ silent, Ritsu would try everything to make her __say__ it. So, Mio had no choice but to tell Ritsu about the 'problem' she was facing._

_"You don't want to read your essay? Why is it?" Ritsu asked after hearing Mio's 'problem'._

_"Because it's so embarrassing." Mio said shyly, still looking at the ground._

_"It's not embarrassing at all! It's amazing!" Ritsu tried to comfort Mio._

_"I-it's not amazing at all." Mio replied._

_"But Mio-chan, you are the only one in our class who won the award. And if it was me who won it, I'd be bragging about it!" Ritsu started her small imagination to picture herself winning the award._

_"Then Ricchan should have __gotten__ the award! I don't want to read my essay out __loud __in front of everyone!" Mio shouted suddenly which made Ritsu shocked._

_"..." Ritsu __remained__ silent and stared at Mio._

_"I-I'm sorry." After realizing what she had just did moments before, Mio quickly apologized._

_'I __didn't__ know Mio-chan could be so loud. She is... interesting!' Ritsu changed her shocked expression __into an excited__ face._

_"Ne~ Come over to my house now. Let's have training!" Ritsu suggested. She seems to have a plan on what to do._

_"B-but..."_

_"It's fine, it's fine, just come!" With that, Ritsu dragged Mio to her own house._

_"So, now, let's welcome Akiyama Mio-san from class 4-1. Dozo~" Ritsu said after __making __Mio __stand__ on a box while she sat __down __in front of Mio, playing __the__ MC and __the__ audience role._

_"I still can't do it." Mio shut her eyes close, feeling embarrassed even though Ritsu was the only one in the room._

_"Ehh? Is the box too low? Want me to raise it?" Ritsu took out another box._

_"T-that's not the problem." Mio said._

_"Hmm..." Ritsu thought for a while. "Ohh! Gimme a minute... Let me take this off..." Ritsu __placed__ down the box and __removed__ her red headband from her head, back facing Mio. "Eitoo... Chotto... Like this..." Ritsu was busy doing something with her hair._

_"Okay, I'm done!" Ritsu tied her hair up above her head and faced Mio._

_"What's that for?" Mio asked curiously._

_"Pineapple!" Ritsu answered and started to explained. "My dad told me that whenever I'm nervous, I should just treat the crowd as a bunch of potatoes! But, I can't be __a __potato, so I'm a pineapple! A pineapple!" Ritsu put both her hands on her cheeks and push__ed__ her cheeks, trying to make herself look like a real pineapple._

_"You don't look like one at all!" Mio laughed which __prompted Ritsu to join her into laughing __together _[1].

...

... [2]

_**~ End Flashback~**_

Without realizing, Ritsu sat in the playground remembering her good memories with Mio. Occasionally, she laughed out loud not caring that the passersby looked at her weirdly.

Ritsu just realized how fast the time passed while she was laughing at her great memories. She decided to grab something to eat before going to work. She walked pass the familiar streets which sell almost everything you can mention. On the way of hunting some food, she saw someone familiar, someone she knew with pinkish hair. Here comes a naughty prank idea from our great Ritsu-sama. Ritsu slides from one corner to another and slowly approaches the girl and...

"Boo!"

"Wahh-!" Sakura jumped aside. Her eyes went wide, she turned herself and stared back to the one who had scared her.

"Hahahaha!" Ritsu bursts into laughter, seeing the other girl's eyes turn larger than a strawberry.

"Geez! Ritsu-san!" Sakura said after she registered what had happened.

"Sorry, your reaction was funny. Mio's reactions are funny too. But, yours was... Puu~ Hahaha..." Ritsu tried to cover her mouth with her hand but with failure as she continued to laugh uncontrollably.

"Well, bye, Ritsu-san!" Sakura was a bit angry.

"W-wait, Sakura! Sorry about that!"

Ritsu invited her to Max Burger to get something to eat. Max Burger was just a few steps from where they were standing. After they ordered and paid for their food, Ritsu choose a table and both of them settled down to it, along with their food.

"So, how are you Sakura?" Ritsu asked after drinking a mouth full of coke.

"Fine as usual, Ritsu-san. How are you? Did you get better?"

"You are so straight to the point! I am fine~ But I'm still eating medicine~"

"Did you follow the doctor's advice?"

"Of course I did~ Okay, now stop asking about me. How about you? It's has been a long time since I was 'fired'. Are you still working here?"

"Yes, of course."

"Oh really? Then I'm gonna visit you when you are on shift. Please do give me extra fries and extra pieces of meat in my burger." Ritsu winked at Sakura, making the other girl blush.

Ritsu kept teasing Sakura during their conversation, not noticing that Mio had passed by Max Burger.

**Mio's POV**

"I still can't believe that we got chosen for the competition!"

"Well, it's our hard-work. No one can deny it. It was perfect!"

"Yeah! We should celebrate sometime. Don't you think so?"

"Great idea. But maybe some other time." I answered casually cause I am not in the mood of celebrating something.

Hinata-san and I, along with two others just came out from the library. Just 10 minutes before this, Hinata-san got a call from our university lecturer. She announced that our group had been selected to participate in the international competition which will be held in our university in few months time. We were now heading to the university to meet her. I was really surprised. Well, I knew that we had put a lot of work on the project but I never imagined that we were eligible for entering the competition.

"Hey Mio, is that your friend?" Hinata-san poked me as he asked.

I turned my head to where Hinata-san was pointing and saw a laughing Ritsu and a blushing Sakura.

"Y-yes" Not again! Yesterday she was with three boys and now she is with Sakura. What is she thinking? Or am I thinking too much about this? Maybe it's just Ritsu being Ritsu, being so cheerful and open towards her friends around her. Unlike me, embarrassed just by little things. Maybe they were just friends of Ritsu. Nothing more than that. Yeah, Mio. Nothing more than that. Ritsu is my girlfriend. I should trust her.

"I think I saw her last night." Hinata said suddenly. His hand was on his chin, still thinking.

"Yes. That's her. I saw her coming out from the backdoor of a bar… along with three boys, if I'm not mistaken." Hinata continued.

"…" Bar? Three guys? The three guys from the other day? Why was Ritsu with them in a bar? More importantly, why coming out from backdoor?

"Mio, are you okay?"

"S-sorry, I was just thinking. Erm… Can I ask you which bar it was?"

"Well, I don't know the name of the bar, but it's the bar in front of the _236 Hypermarket_. I went to the hypermarket last night to buy some soda. That's when I saw her with the other guys getting into a car."

Ritsu, just what were you thinking? Wait. Should I trust Hinata-san? I didn't see them with my own eyes. I should trust Ritsu more than Hinata-san, right?

"Mio, you want to go inside to say 'Hi'?"

"N-no. It's okay. Let's go." I said, leading the way. Maybe I should do something about this.

**-10 pm at night-**

In the end, I still came. I was now in front of _236 Hypermarket_. It's not that I don't trust Ritsu, I just wanted to know the truth. Yea, Mio, you just want to know what is going on, right?

"Sorry for making you come over with me, Hinata-san." Of course, I didn't dare to go alone.

"It's okay Mio. I need to get something anyway. My fridge was empty. Now, please excuse me as I need to buy something from inside."

"Sure, Hinata-san." My eyes kept starring in one location, which was the backdoor of the bar. I could hear some noises coming out from the bar. Is that bar really this popular? Suddenly, the back door opened. I saw a guy who was wearing a white hoodie and a cap coming out from the door. Although it was far, I knew that this person is not Ritsu. That person is a lot taller than me. But why on earth was he wearing a cap plus a hoodie this late? Weird.

Few minutes later, I saw a car approaching the back door. I wonder where I had already seen that car, I just felt like I had seen this car before. Maybe it was just my imagination. I kept watching carefully and noticed the driver! It was the white hooded guy. The only difference was that he took his cap off. Wait. He looks so familiar. Ohh… I remember. He was with Ritsu the other day. The door opened again. Oh my god. Please, Ritsu, please don't show your face in a place like this. When the door was fully opened, two guys and one girl came out from the bar. It was Ritsu and twins. Hinata-san really didn't lie. I was so shocked seeing Ritsu and the two guys going into the same car as before. What were you doing here Ritsu? Did you become a party girl? Why from the backdoor of a bar?

Right then, I felt I had to do something. Something that would make everything clear. I wanted to clear things out, face to face. Not with texts, not with calls, but face to face! I went inside the hypermarket and found Hinata-san. I excused myself and walked out from there. I decided to go to Ritsu's house and wait for her. I don't know why I decided to go to her house instead to her dorm. I just had this feeling that she would be going home instead to her dorm.

Within thirty minutes, I reached her house. Luckily enough, Ritsu's brother, Satoshi was at home. He opened the door for me and invited me to wait for Ritsu inside the house. It felt so nostalgic when I stepped into Ritsu's house. It has been a long time that I didn't came here. I was really busy with the university stuffs. Nothing had changed in her house. Everything was still same as usual. But Ritsu, did you change?

"Mio-neechan, why are you here? Do you have something urgent to discuss with oneechan?" Satoshi was really surprised by my sudden appear.

"Well, it's nothing. I guess... I just need to ask her about s-something. That's all." I hope Ritsu will give me a good explanation about what had just happened in front of my own eyes. That's right, maybe Satoshi knows something about this.

"Ne, Satoshi, do you know Ritsu's new friends?"

"I have no idea about oneechan's friends. She was so busy during the past few months and we seldom met each other. She would go out early in the morning and come back very late at night. Sometimes, I even saw her sleeping on the coach. But recently, she hasn't been that busy. She even prepares bento for me to bring to school, which is rather weird. I know she is a good chef, but when did she start to play the real sister role in this family? Opps… I talked too much. I'm sorry, Mio-neechan."

"Nahh… It's okay, Satoshi. Do you know at what time she will be back?"

"Let's see." He looked towards the clock on the wall. "Oneechan will be home anytime n-."

"Tadaima~" It was Ritsu's voice. "A guest? Satoshi, did you bring back a g-" Ritsu was quite shock seeing me sitting on the coach. After all, it really had been a long time since my last visit.

"H-hi Mio~ It's good to s-see you here." I wonder why she stuttered.

"Ritsu, I have something to ask you. Can we go to your room?"

"Ahh… Sure, no problem. Let's go. Satoshi, go do your own stuffs. No peeking or eavesdropping."

**Normal POV**

Mio closed the door as soon as she entered Ritsu's room.

"Mio-chuan~ Did you miss me? Are you planning to stay overnight?" Ritsu sat down on her bed while putting down her bag. She was really happy to see Mio in her house. It's been a long time since they didn't spend much time alone with each other.

"Ritsu, I came here to talk to you. I... I have something to ask you." Mio said with some hesitation.

"Oh really? Sit here first, lemme hug you~" Ritsu patted the empty space beside her, signaling Mio to sit beside her.

"Ritsu! Can you be more serious?" Mio was somehow annoyed by Ritsu's childishness. However, to Ritsu, this was how she showed affection towards Mio.

"I-I am s-sorry." Ritsu was a bit shocked.

"I-it's okay Ritsu, I am sorry for yelling at you too." Mio was a little guilty for suddenly shouting at Ritsu.

"By the way, what do you want to ask me? It's very late now, did you realize that?"

"So you do know now that it's very late, don't you? Where did you go just now? Why did you arrive home these late?"

"I was just eating supper with some friends. After eating, I came home straight. See? I'm home right?"

"Then before that, where were you?"

"I was w-… j-just doing some stuff with my friends."

"And who might they be?"

"Gahh… Mio, what happened to you? I feel like a criminal being asked by an inspector."

"Just tell me Ritsu! Who are those guys? Why are you always sticking around with them?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Ritsu was trying to avoid eyes contact with Mio.

"I saw it all Ritsu. I saw you playing snowballs with two guys. And also, you came out from the backdoor of a bar and get into a car with three guys that I don't know." Mio said angrily. She felt being betrayed by her own girlfriend.

"You saw it?"

"YES! I SAW IT ALL! MEN ARE ANIMALS, RITSU! Stay away from them, please."

"Really? Then why you always hanging with that bike guy? What's his name again? Hito-Hina-Hinata I think. He is always standing beside you whenever I saw you. If you say men are all animals, then why have you accepted his offer to ride you to university?"

"He is different! He was just sending me off t-" Ritsu cut her.

"Yea yea. He is different. My friends are all evil monsters. Your friends are all angels. Happy?" Ritsu folded her hands below her chest and turned away from Mio. Ritsu did not want to hear anyone say bad things about her friends, not even her girlfriend. They were the only ones who reached out their hands to support her during her weakest time.

"That's not what I meant, Ritsu! I-" Mio wanted to talk to her and not quarrel, but Ritsu cut her once again.

"Then what do you mean then? Explain!" Ritsu shouted.

"I-I..." Mio stuttered, she didn't even know what to say.

"Can't say anything huh? Okay, I wanna ask you then. Did he confess? Saying that he likes you?" In truth, Ritsu had no idea what she was talking about. She was just too depressed.

"Y-yes, ahh... bu-" Mio tried to explain.

"He really did huh? So, you accepted him because you are too embarrassed to admit that you are in relationship with me, with a girl! Right?"

"No, I di- Gahhhhh… That's it, Ritsu! I can't take it anymore! You don't even bother to let me explain. We are over! Am I clear? I'm breaking up with you! WE ARE OVER!" Mio stormed out angrily.

"Wha- W-wait Mio!" Before Ritsu could process what had happened, Mio had already ran out from her room.

_'This shouldn't happen. __Have__ I lost my mind? Why the hell did I say those stuffs? It's all my fault!'_ Ritsu ran down the house as fast as she could. She wanted to chase after Mio.

"Mi- Arggg..." Ritsu felt dizzy all of the sudden. Her head was so heavy. She could feel her whole body spinning non-stop, even though she was just standing and not moving at all. Her irregular heartbeat caused her to have short breath. She started panting slightly. She could feel her hands and feet become cold suddenly [3]._ 'Not again! Why now! DAMN!'_ She tried her best to chase after Mio. But with every step she took, she felt weaker and weaker. It's like she was carrying tons of stones on her shoulders.

With difficulties, Ritsu reached her front door. She looked left and right to find any trace of Mio. She failed.

"So, it's fate huh?" Ritsu closed the door softly. She walked slowly up to her bedroom, step by step. She rested herself on her bed and looked over at the alarm clock on her desk. _'Thirteen minutes left till Mio's birthday.'_

Ritsu pulls out her phone and starts to type something. Obviously, she was typing a message to Mio, (which was not to be sent again). She places back her phone and stares onto the ceiling.

_'After all my hard work, it is still meaningless huh?' _Ritsu sighed. _'I'm still going to give that to her anyway.' _Ritsu kept biting her lower lips not letting her tears to flow out.

_**To be continued~**_

* * *

A/N:

[1] As in K-ON! Season 2 episode 8.

[2] Please treat these as others memories~

[3] Some other symptoms I got from anemia'dot'org

Okay now! How was it? I made this 3000+ words, sure it's longer than those chapter before, but maybe some of you still consider short. I tried my best already~ I will continue trying ya~

I am really curious about the errors that I had made. Can someone? I want to know those errors that I had made so that I can correct and avoid making the same error next time. Life is learning right? I am learning now~ Izit grammar? Poor english? Vocab? Tell me please~

* * *

**Replies:~**

_Keeper Aki:_ Wow~ You had been stalked before? That's... amazing! Hahhaa... Just kidding~ Don't be mad~ Erm... I just want to show Mio's extremely jealousy, but maybe those lines are too... misleading and overacting? Sorry for that~ Yep! I will continue! Thanks for your support!

_nioki-nainai:_ You got sharp eyes! I'm impressed! I think you can guess what's up next then *wink*. Sure! Happy ending is a must! Tell you the truth, I like happy ending! Whenever I read something sad and it's over, I feel angry. So, don't worry, my stories will be all happy ending~

_Kamilia07329:_ Hehehe... I wrote this story when I cramming my assignments too~ The ideas just keep coming to me when I am having my busiest time in school. So, it's okay! Hahahhahahhaha... So, for moving into the apartment... you'll see then, only thing I can tell is... keep reading~ Thanks for R&R =)

_SweetYve:_ Thank you for your comment, I really didn't realized those. I learnt a lot from your review! Thanks! I will tried to put more description. I'll tried XD. If you felt like pointing out my others mistakes, please do comment. Thank you~

_animefanficsearcher:_ Thanks for liking this story~ I'll keep writing~ Please point out mistakes if you feel so~ Thanks for reviewing =]

_777:_Firstly, you're welcome~ Secondly, I am a cliffhanger~ Hahahhahaha... I made this chapter longer than usual, I hope you enjoy this chapter ya~

_shameka and tia:_ Hello Tia~ I'm glad you read my story. Yep, I set Mio as wanted Ritsu to be hers and only hers. She would always think that Ritsu understood her. Of course, this is how I set Akiyama Mio in this story, no offense to all Mio's fan~ (coz I like Ritsu and Mio and I want them to be together and happy forever ^^) Say hello to shameka for me too~ Thanks for reviewing~

_wingsofseyfert12:_Hey, you sounds like you had experienced in those I have written~ To tell you the truth, I feel really happy and honored while reading your review. Thanks for reading my story =)


	10. Chapter 10 OMG!

Just finished my midpoint presentation today. It was not that scary like how my friends said. For the first time, I got a video of my own presentation. I think I won't watch that video. It was just a prove that I did my presentation and wad so ever reason. And... I finally bought a camera for myself. My first camera of my own! Yeah~~~~~

**~Special thanks **to**_nioki-nainai _**for proofreading this chapter

~ありがとうございます~

* * *

*****Important*****

1.** -"this is message that was typed but unsent"**

2_. 'thought'_

3. "normal conversation (face to face)"

4. _"phone conversation"_

5. _**-**_**places or time-**

6._ Flashbacks are all in italics._

* * *

**Chapter 10: OMG!**

**Ritsu's POV**

I reached out my hands for my alarm clock, placed on the table. Reading the time, it was 6.25am. I didn't sleep at all. I wiped my remaining tears using the last piece of tissue from my tissues box. Yep! I lost! I lost to my tears. I had let out my tears and I cried the whole night. Whenever I closed my eyes, I saw Mio. I just can't control myself anymore. I guess it's time to wake up, even though I didn't sleep at all. My body needs water.

Standing up, I saw the mess I had made. Tissues were all over my bed and even on the floor. Not wanting to clean up the mess, I went down to the kitchen. I walked quietly, not wanting to disturb Satoshi. I could guess that he had heard me, crying throughout the whole night.

I took out a glass and drank three cups of water. Now my body regained water, I can start crying again, huh? I chuckled at my own thought. I decided to go back to my room and while doing so, I walked past a mirror. I saw myself and I just remembered something. I haven't bathed since yesterday. I was still wearing the same dirty clothes. So, I guess this was like the things we often see in movies or dramas. People with broken hearts who cry a lot, drink a lot and stink a lot! Well, I better bath now as I don't wanna end up becoming one of them.

Winter. Cold. Snuggling with each other under the same futon, in the apartment that I had bought. This was what I had pictured the last few months until yesterday evening. For now, I guess it's not gonna happen anymore.

After taking a hot bath, I went back to my room. I opened my desk's drawer and took out the box which holds the keys for the apartment. Hehh... The only thing that I could do now is to give her the present and pray for her happiness, huh? After all my hard work, I get nothing, huh? Argg! Whatever, I am willing to sacrifice everything just for Mio! Yosh!

Walking out from my house, I could feel the cold breeze blowing on my face. Winter was cold, but for me, nothing was colder than a broken heart. What should I say when I see her? Should I explain first? Wish her happy birthday first? I should apologize first, right? What if she is angry and doesn't want to meet me? What if she's not at home? Geezz!

Without realizing, I reached Mio's house. I gulped unconsciously. Okay, Breath in. Breath out. Breath in again. Breath out. Here goes nothing!

_Ding – Dong_

_"Haii~ Coming~" _I heard a voice coming from the other side of the door.

"Mrs. Akiyama, good morning!" I greeted and bowed to Mio's mom after she opened the door.

"It's you, Ritsu-chan~ Good morning to you too~ Today, you're so early. What brings you here?" As usual, Mio's mom greeted me so kindly. Sometimes, I wonder if Mio had this in her too. I bet not. She's just a Dangerous Queen. Yea, a Dangerous Queen that made me fall in love with her madly.

"Erm... Today is Mio's birthday. I just want to give her this birthday present. That's all. Is Mio in house?"

"Ohh, Ritsu-chan~ You are such a good friend. But sadly, Mio is not in house right now. She's at the university. Why don't you send this present there to her?" Mio's mom answered. As I thought, Mio was not at home. She was probably in university attending classes. Unlike me, who is always childish and hot tempered.

"It's okay, Mrs. Akiyama. I'll just leave the present here."

"But Ritsu-chan, Mio told me she won't be back at home until next month. Are you okay with that?" It's really fate, huh?

"Yea, I think I'll just leave it here. We are studying in different faculties and we seldom meet in school. And I might accidentally lose this present too. So, I think it's the best to leave the present here." I explained.

"Okay if you insists~" Mrs. Akiyama took the present from me.

"Well, I gotta go now. Thank you very much, Mrs. Akiyama!" I bowed and excused myself.

"Bye Ritsu-chan. Come by anytime you want~"

"I will. Bye~" I answered while waving at her. I excused myself and walked away.

I pulled out my phone and...

-"**Happy birthday to you, Mio. I dropped your present with your mom. I hope you like ****it****. Sorry for disturbing. Bye." **Another unsent message written by me.

So, it ended this way, huh? It's not what I want, but if Mio will be happier in this way, then let it be. Her happiness is what I want. I feel depressed. I am angry. Not to Mio, but to myself. Why'd I say those things to Mio? Why'd I blurt out like that? This is so... so... unlike me? I don't understand anything at all.

I don't feel like attending class today. Who would have the mood to attend class after breaking up with their love one? Well, maybe Mio is an exception, but I don't feel like going to the university today.

"Ritsu-senpai!" I suddenly heard someone calling me from behind and rather loud.

"Oh Azusa. It's you." I turned myself to the source of the voice and found my black haired kouhai walking towards me, looking at me awkwardly.

"Ne, Ritsu-senpai. Why are you standing here? I've called you many times." Azusa asked. Me? Standing here? What the hell? No wonder she was looking at me like that.

"Opps... I lost my mind. Hahaha… I was just spacing out. Why are you here? Doncha have a class?" I laughed out. Didn't even know what I was doing until a moment ago. I guess you can call me a living zombie right now.

"That should be my line, Ritsu-senpai. Just forget that. Today is my off day. By the way, today is Mio-senpai's birthday, right? Did you give her the present?" This cat girl was really curious about our stuff, ya?

"She was not at home when I visited her house just now. So, I dropped the present to her mom." I explained shortly.

"I have just visited her house now but she was not at home, so I dropped the present there and left it with her mom." I explained shortly.

"Why don't you find her and give the present directly to her at university?"

"…" I didn't answer. I lost my words.

"Ano... Did something happen?" Azusa asked me in a worried tone.

Azusa is a smart girl. I guess nothing's wrong if I tell her now. Even if Mio and I didn't announced that we broke up, they would eventually get to know, right? I took a deep breath and said, "Mio… came to my house… yesterday night." Tears started to form around my eyes. I bit my lower lip to prevent my tears from flowing out. Who the hell wanted to cry on the road?

"Let's go to the park, Ritsu-senpai." Sometimes Azusa could be so caring, huh. But I bet she saw my teary eyes before saying that.

"What happen between you and Mio-senpai?" She asked me as soon as we found an empty bench for us to sit down. By that time, my tears were gone. Thanks to the dry weather of winter.

"She broke up with me yesterday." I can't believe I said this without a breath.

"Just one day before her birthday?"

"To be exact, thirty minutes before her birthday. But ya, she said she couldn't take it anymore, so she broke up with me." Please, don't make me cry here.

"Why'd she do that?" Azusa asked again.

"Who knows?" Was all I answered. Hey, I really had no idea. Wait, maybe I know why.

"Hmm… Did she say anything before breaking up with you?" Why'd she want to know? Weird huh?

"She was asking me about the guys I work with. I couldn't say I'm working with three guys in a bar, right? So, I just said that they were my friends and such. We argued for a bit and then she said we were done. But, it's all my fault. I was the one who started the fight." I placed both my hands on my face. I could still clearly remember Mio's angry expression from last night.

"Ritsu-senpai, why didn't you tell her the truth?"

"Heh… I couldn't be honest with her. That was supposed to be a surprise, right? I worked hard for so many months and there were only few moments left for the real thing. Why would I destroy the surprise and waste the hard work that I had built up for months?" Now, Azusa was thinking very hard. I agreed with Sawa-chan, she really looked like Mio somehow.

"I think Mio-senpai was just jealous, Ritsu-senpai." Azusa blurted out which made me rather surprised.

"Jealous of what?" I had really no idea what was she talking about.

"Mio-senpai is jealous about your relationship with these guys she doesn't know. Hey, Ritsu-senpai, you are a girl too. You should know what girls think, right?" Her explanation seems quite right but I still don't get it.

"Azusa, to be exact, I am a guy in a girl's body. Come on! Tell me now, if Mio is jealous, then why did she end everything with me?" I really want an answer now.

"You should ask her instead of me, senpai."

"Hmm... Maybe you're right. I should ask her. Thanks Azusa. I'm going to the university to find her now. See you." I felt all of my confident come back again.

I ran as fast as I could to reach the train station. I want to meet Mio. I want to apologize to her. I need to explain to her. There are a lot of things that I want to ask her. Oh God, thanks for letting me meet Azusa.

_Honk – Honk – Honkkkkkk – Bang_

I think I knocked something with my head. I feel pain in my body. I can't move. I hear people's voices. "Someone, please call the ambulance." "Ahh… The car drove away. Hey come back!" "It's _hit-and-go_ accident [1]. Call the police!" "R-Ritsu-senpai? Ritsu-senpai! Ha-hang in there." Finally, there was a voice I knew.

"Ahh… Az-azus…" I tried to talk but nothing much came out from me. I suddenly remembered the doctor's advice, telling me to be more careful. So this was what he meant, huh?

"Don't talk, Ritsu-senpai. I will call Mio-senpai now." She tried to pull out her phone from her pocket but I stopped her with all my remaining force.

"No… I thi-think it's f-fate. Don't… Don- tel- Mio. I don- wan- her to se- me lik- this. Sh- will b- mo- hapy wit- out me." I felt like I had accomplished my job all of the sudden. My eyes started to close on their own. I felt so sleepy and painful at the same time.

"No. Don't close your eyes. Ritsu-senpai. Wake up." I could feel some water dropping on my face. Was it raining or were they Azusa's tears?

"Azusa, pleas- promis- me… don- let Mio kno- bout this…" Somehow, I managed to call her by her name.

"I promise you senpai, please open your eyes. I promise you, I won't tell Mio-senpai." I could hear Azusa sobbing really hard.

"Tad- grea-" I lost my consciousness.

**Normal POV**

Azusa was the only one there when Ritsu got hit by a car. She followed the ambulance that brought Ritsu to the hospital. Right now, Azusa was outside of the emergency room. She was really panicky. This was the first time she was alone, facing a serious problem.

'_What should I do? Who should I call? Should I call Ritsu's home? But I don't have the number for her house. Who should I call?'_ Normally, if something happened to Ritsu, Azusa would definitely have called Mio, but this time, she had promised Ritsu not to tell Mio about this.

'_Yui-senpai will definitely panic like me. Right, I should call Mugi-senpai.' _She pulled out her phone and started to search for Mugi's name in her contact. She pressed "Call" when she saw Mugi's name.

"_Moshi moshi~"_ Mugi answered almost immediately after Azusa called.

"Mugi-senpai *sob*sob*"

"_What happened? Azusa-chan? Why are you crying?"_ Mugi worried about her kouhai.

"Rit-Ritsu-senpai got hit *sob* by a car *sob*, she l-lost a lot of blo-blood. Now she is still inside the *sob* emergency room." Azusa replied in between sobs.

"_Oh my. __Does_ _Mio-chan know about this? What about Ricchan's family?"_

"No, I promised *sob* Ritsu-senpai not to tell her. I wanted to call Ritsu-senpai's house but I don't have their number. W-what should I do now, Mugi-senpai?"

"_Azusa-chan, you should sit back and wait for Ricchan. I am going to Ricchan's house and inform her family now. I will __come__ to the hospital after that. Can I know __in__ which hospital __you are__ now?"_

"Its _Kamimura Hospital _[2]."

_"Okay, I'll be there soon. Please keep me inform__ed__ when Ricchan __comes __out from __the __emergency room."_

"O-okay. Se-see you later, Mugi-senpai." Azusa replied. She felt a bit relax. For her, it was a good decision to have called Mugi.

"_See you later. I will be on my way to Ricchan's house now."_ Mugi ended the call.

"Ritsu-senpai…"

**_-Half an hour later-_**

Azusa was still sitting alone outside the emergency room. As time passed, she was growing more and more anxious. _'Ritsu-senpai, please hang in there.'_ Azusa prayed silently outside the emergency room. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming to her direction. She looked up and heard Mugi's voice.

"Azusa-chan, how's Ricchan?" Mugi had arrived along with Satoshi and … Yui?

"She is still inside the emergency room. Why is Yui-senpai here?"

"That's rude, Azunyan. I saw Mugi-chan and Satoshi-kun on my way to the convenience store. Mugi-chan told me about Ricchan, so I came along with them." Yui answered.

"Ne, Azusa-neechan, what happened to my sister?" Satoshi looked worried.

"I met Ritsu-senpai this morning. When I saw her, she was standing in the middle of the road. Then we had a little chat in the park nearby and she… she said she was going to her university to find Mio-senpai because she wanted to ask her something. She left the park first and I was still sitting in the park. Then, I heard some honks and bang sounds. I was very afraid that time. I walked out from the park and I saw a huge crowd. I approached the crowd and saw Ritsu-senpai laying down in the centre. Right then, I heard someone saying it was a car's fault. The car drove full speed even though it was red light."

"Where's the driver?" Satoshi asked angrily.

"Someone said the driver drove the car away." Azusa answered.  
"A _hit-and-go_ accident?"

"Damn that driver!" Satoshi shouted. The color of the emergency room's sign board changed from red to green [3].

"Ahh… The doctor is out." Mugi noticed it first.

"Doctor, how is my sister?" Satoshi was the first to approach the doctor, followed by the others.

"According to her hospital records, she has been suffering from anemia for the last few months and today, she lost a lot of blood during this incident."

"What?" All of them were very surprise that Ritsu had been suffering from anemia without them knowing anything about it.

"Don't worry, she was sent here fast enough. We were able to do the blood transfusion just before she entered the danger phase. And also, she is quite tough. She managed to survive after all this accident. She broke her right leg and hit the back of her head very hard. That will definitely affect her when she wakes up. But now, she still remains unconscious." The doctor said.

"When will sheregain conscious?" Azusa was anxious. She didn't want anything bad happen to her senpai.

"Well, it depends on her. We can't do anything for now. Now please excuse me."

"I am going to call mom to tell her about this." Satoshi walked away to make his call.

"Should we tell Mio-chan about this?" Yui was repeating the same question.

"We should but we can't. I promised Ritsu-senpai that I won't tell Mio-senpai about this." Azusa replied while wiping away her tears.

"Why?"

"She said she doesn't want Mio-senpai to see her like this. She also said that Mio-senpai will be happier without her."

"Poor Ricchan. Why'd she said that? Mio-chan is her girlfriend right? She should know about this." Mugi said.

"Erm… Mio-senpai broke up with Ritsu-senpai yesterday night."

"What?" All of their eyes went wide. They were all shocked from the news.

"They broke up? Why?"

"That's what Ritsu-senpai wanted to ask her and that's why she was heading to the university."

"I think we better listen to Ricchan first. Don't let Mio-chan knows about this for now." Mugi said after thinking for a little while.

_'Why __did_ _this happen on Mio-chan's/Mio-senpai's birthday?' _All of them were thinking the same thing.

**_To be continued~_**

* * *

A/N:

[1] _Hit-and-go_ accident – whereby the car hit people and drove away.

[2] Random hospital name.

[3] Not sure this is the same in the whole world or not.

First of all, thanks for **_nioki-nainai _**for helping me to proofread my story. It is really great help. I realized that I made many errors in my work. And sorry for making the readers to read my work (which was full of mistakes and errors). For that, I apologize. However, the edited version will be replaced when I am free~ I need to apologize for one more thing. I am bad at naming, especially the for the title... Sorry!

Ettooo... Another thing that I wanna say is, I not sure whether I able to finish the next chapter on time or not. I have to say sorry first if I keep you guys waiting. So, any Android Application Developer out there able to help me? Comment or PM me~ XD

* * *

**Replies:~**  
_nioki-nainai__:_ I really appreciate your hard work for correcting all my errors! I really can't think another words other than Arigatou Gozaimasu!

_Keeper Aki__:_ Good to hear it ends! It must be a hard time for you. Wowow~ Thanks a lot~ FYP I meant is Final Year Project. You're not noob. I am~ I have proof~ All my mistakes and errors in my story... XD

_Kamilia07329__:_ Next chap for you~ Gave, just that Mio wasn't at home... Buahahahaha *evil laugh*

_kuroraikounokami_: I can't answer that tooooooooooooooo. Keep reading? Haha... Thanks for review~

_shameka:_ Thanks for loving the previous chapter. Yep Mio was jealous~ Here's the update for you =)

_InoSaku4ever:_*shy* I'm not that great. I made many mistakes and errors in this story. Thanks for putting this to your favorite, I'm happy XD... Actually for the every naming for the characters (not the characters in K-on anime) in this story, I used the first Japanese name that appeared in my mind while I was writing. It was the same like Hinata. Lastly, thanks for review =D


	11. Chapter 11 Good news! Or not!

**~Special thanks **to**_nioki-nainai _**for proofreading this chapter~

~ありがとうございます~

* * *

*****Important*****

1.** -"this is message that was typed but unsent"**

2_. 'thought'_

3. "normal conversation (face to face)"

4. _"phone conversation"_

5. _**-**_**places or time-**

6._ Flashbacks are all in italics._

* * *

**Chapter 11: Good news! Or not?!**

**-In Mio's dorm-**

It has already been a few days since Ritsu's accident and Mio still knew nothing about it.

_'Stupid Ritsu! She didn't try to find me! Not even a text to wish me happy birthday!'_

Of course, Mio was not alone celebrating her birthday. Her friends celebrated it with her and she received a lot of present that day. Mio was happy that her friends organized a surprise birthday party for her birthday. However, deep in her heart, she couldn't enjoy the party to the full because she kept thinking of Ritsu.

_'Ritsu, my day is imperfect without you. Did you know that? Stupid, stupid, Mio! Why'd you break up with her! Stupid, stupid!'_

Mio was in her dorm now, thinking about Ritsu. It's true that people never appreciate what they have until it's gone. Before everything happened, Mio would just ignore Ritsu and see her studies as first priority over her lover. But now that she broke up with Ritsu, all of her mind was focused on her, constantly thinking about Ritsu.

"Ritsu..."

***vibrates*vibrates*vibrates***

Mio looked at her phone. Hinata was calling her.

"Hello. Akiyama desu." Mio answered her call.

_"Mio, we're all in the library now. Where are you?"_ Hinata asked. Mio looks towards the wall clock. _'OMG, I forgot about the meeting!'_

"I'm sorry, Hinata-san. I'm still in my dorm. I'm coming to the library now."

_"Hey Mio, are you okay?"_ Hinata asked.

"Me? Y-yes, I am okay." _'I think.'_

_"Okay, if you say so. Don't rush. Take your time. We'll be waiting for you."_

"Kay, I'm hanging now. Bye!" Mio ended her call and quickly changed her clothes. _'I can't believe I forgot the meeting. I think I'll contact Ritsu as soon as this stupid competition is over. I hope she's not angry with me. She won't be, right?'_

**-In random streets-**

"Ne, Yui-senpai. When do you think Ritsu-senpai will wake up?" Azusa asked. Yui, Ui and Azusa were walking towards the hospital.

"I don't know Azunyan, but don't worry. She is our buchou. She will definitely wake up soon!" Yui said happily, wanting to cheer up her favorite kouhai.

"Azusa-chan, cheer up. I'm sure that Ritsu-senpai wouldn't want to see everyone sad because of her." Ui continued after her sister, trying to comfort Azusa.

"Ui is right Azunyan." All of them knew that Azusa was very depressed because of Ritsu, especially since she was there with Ritsu when the accident took place and was also the last person Ritsu spoke to.

"Alright. I guess both of you are right. I'm sorry." Azusa quickly dried the tears that had been accumulating for quite some time in her eyes. They continued with this small chat while walking towards the hospital. None of them had tried to contact Mio, telling her about what had happen to Ritsu.

After some time, they arrived at the room where Ritsu had been assigned to.

"Yahoo~ Satoshi-kun. You're here again. How's Ricchan?"

Satoshi stood up and turned himself towards the speaker. "Konbanwa, Yui-neechan. My sis still hasn't woke up. The doctor said her conditions have improved a little, but she still hasn't regained consciousness." Satoshi then greeted and bowed to his sister's friends.

"I see. We brought some flowers for Ritsu-senpai." Azusa handed to Satoshi a bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you Ui-neechan, Yui-neechan and Azusa-neechan. Thanks for visiting my sister so often." Satoshi accepted the flowers.

"You're welcome Satoshi-kun. Ricchan is our precious friend. We all care about her very much."

"Konbanwa minna." "Konbanwa!" Mugi had just arrived with some other people that were unknown to the ex-light music club members, as well as to Satoshi and Ui.

"Konbanwa~" Yui was the only one who answered. The others just bowed to Ritsu's visitors.

"Mugi-senpai, who are they?" Azusa asked as she was standing the nearest to Mugi.

"Allow me to introduce." Mugi turns herself and continues, "This is Ricchan's younger brother, Satoshi. This is Yui-chan and Azusa-chan from the K-on club. And this is Ui-chan, Yui-chan's younger sister." Mugi turns again and continues. "This is my cousin, Taka-chan. She is the owner of the bar where Ricchan is working. These are Ko, Ro and Kei. They perform with Ricchan in the bar. And she is... Can you introduce yourself?" Mugi faced the other girl whom she had just met at the hospital's entrance.

"Konbanwa, minna. My name is Sakura. I used to work with Ritsu-san at Max Burger."

"We just meet Sakura at the entrance of the hospital. We were talking about Ricchan when we entered the hospital and when she heard Ricchan's name, she turned to us and asked us whether the person whom we were talking about is the Tainaka Ritsu she knows. Being so, we brought her with us here." Mugi-chan explained.

"Nice to meet you all. Thanks for visiting my sister. Hontoni arigatou gozaimasu." Satoshi bowed to all of Ritsu's friends.

"Don't be like this, little bro of Ritsu. She is our friend. If one of us were to be lying on this bed, I'm sure that Ritsu would be the first one to visit us."

"Wash your mouth Ro!"

"Haha… I agree with Ro. Ritsu always answered to our requests and she helped us a lot in the bar. We also got a lot of new fans because of her."

"Yeah… Now our drummer is absent and the band cannot perform without a drummer. I did lose a lot of money due to that. Ouchh!" Taka-san got interrupted, elbowed by Kei.

"Ritsu-san is a very hardworking person. She is always full of energy, but she became weak all of the sudden. Once, she fainted in the staff room of Max Burger." Sakura stated. Everyone was now looking at Sakura, waiting for her to continue explaining what happened next. Sakura took a deep breath and continued.

"When she woke up, the manager ordered me to take her to the hospital. Ritsu-san was unwilling to go, but in the end, she still gave in and went to the hospital with me. After some examinations, the doctor said that she had fainted because of anemia."

"So it means that you were the first to know that my sis is suffering from anemia. When was it? Do you still remember?" Satoshi asked Sakura, eager to know more. Even though he was living under the same roof as his sister, he didn't know that she was suffering from this illness and was feeling ashamed of it.

"Erm... If I'm not mistaken, it was about a few days before Ritsu-san finished her break."

"This means Ricchan has been suffering a lot for quite a long time now, without any of us knowing it." Yui exclaimed. The other ex K-on members, along with Satoshi, just nodded.

Sakura looked around, trying to find someone.

"Sakura-san, are you looking for someone?" Mugi noticed her and asked out of.

"Erm… I don't see Akiyama-san here. Ano... Did anyone tell her about this?"

"No, I've promised Ritsu-senpai to not tell Mio-senpai about this. Wait… You know about Mio-senpai?" Azusa was surprised that Ritsu's friend knew about Mio.

"I met her when Ritsu-san and I left the hospital. It was the same day Ritsu-san fainted. And… Ritsu-san told me about… something… about her and Akiyama-san." Sakura was a little afraid, worried that maybe some of them didn't know about Ritsu's relationship with Mio and so, she tried to remain reserved with her words.

"I'm surprised that Ricchan told you."

"Well, maybe as a token of keeping her sickness from Akiyama-san, the manager of Max Burger and other employees." Sakura smiled warmly.

"Onee-chan, do you hear this? Everyone came to visit you. Can you please wake up?" Tears had now threatened to flow out from Satoshi's eyes. He missed his sister. He missed her voice. He missed her grin. He missed her teasing. He missed his one and only sister.

"Satoshi-kun, don't be sad. I bet Ritsu-senpai will wake up very soon!" Ui said while she patted on Satoshi's shoulder.

"Yea! I agree! Ui is right. For now, all we can do is pray and wait for Ricchan to wake up. She is our buchou afterall, so she will definitely wake up soon and play music with us again!" Yui tried to support Ui's statement, wanting to cheer everyone up.

"Ano... Satoshi-kun, did your mom say anything?" Mugi asked suddenly.

"About that, she hasn't told me yet. All she mentioned was that she needed to discuss something with dad and ask the doctors for some opinion. But I totally have no idea what she was talking about. "

"I see." Mugi was thinking hard about all the possibilities that her mom could have been thinking.

"Okay guys. We need to go now. You guys start to work in half an hour. Let's go! See ya Mugi." Taka-san said while pushing the three guys towards the exit.

"Come on Taka-san. Just a few more minutes, okay? We just arrived ten minutes ago. Can't you just let us stay a little longer?" Ro pouted.

"Whose fault is this? If it wasn't for you who insisted to drive, we wouldn't have got lost!" Kei scolded.

"Hey you two. Lower your voice. This is a hospital. Not a bar, okay?" Ko ran in between Ro and Kei, trying to shut them.

"But I didn't!" Ro protested.

"Just keep your voice down, will you? Are you guys trying to wake Ritsu by making noise, huh?!" Taka-san said while she crossed her hands in front of her chest.

"Sorry..." Kei and Ro apologize at the same time.

"But if it works, I wanna try too~" Ro sounded excited. Everyone was now looking at him. "What?"

"Ne, Satoshi. Can we visit Ritsu again?" Kei walked over to Satoshi and asked.

"Sure, of course you can! I bet my sis will be really happy to see her friends when she wakes up." Satoshi managed to put on a weak smile on his face. He was thankful that Ritsu's friends were all so friendly and caring.

"Cool! Ja ne minna. Nice to meet you all!" Kei bowed, followed by the others.

"Bye bye girls!" Waving at the girls and Satoshi, they all walked out of the room.

"See ya~" Door closed.

"Somehow, I think I know why Ritsu-senpai really likes to work with them." Azusa accidentally blurted out in a low voice.

"At last, you finally know whom Ricchan has been working with, right? Azusa-chan, feeling relieved?" Mugi caught what Azusa said.

"H-haii..." At first, Azusa was very not fond of Ritsu working in a bar. Although Ritsu was just drumming, the fact that she was 'working in a bar' sounded too much unhealthy to Azusa. However, after meeting the co-workers that were working with Ritsu, she felt relieved.

"Ne, Satoshi-kun. You haven't eaten lunch yet, right? We're here to look after Ricchan. You can go home and take a rest." Yui said while walking over and stopping beside Satoshi.

"But..."

"We will call you if anything happens, okay? You came here straight after you finished your class, right?" Mugi pointed at Satoshi's school uniform, smiling.

"Yes. Okay then. Thank you very much, minna." Satoshi stood up and bowed to Ritsu's friends, before taking his leave.

**-Two months later - In Japan University-**

"Ah... Mugi-chan, let's eat lunch together~" Yui called over to Mugi who was walking in front of her.

"Ara ara~ Yui-chan, what a coincident. No problem. Let's find a seat." Mugi smiled warmly to Yui.

"I wonder how's Ricchan. It has already been two months since she moved." Yui said suddenly. They settled themselves in the empty seats of the university's canteen.

"Ricchan will be fine. Satoshi-kun said he will inform us if Ricchan awakes. Don't be so worried about her." Mugi tried to comfort Yui.

"I want to visit Ricchan. I miss her." Yui pouted.

"I miss her too. But she is in Hokkaido now. That is very far from us. Her mom said it would be easier for her to take care of Ricchan."

"But we can take care of Ricchan too! Satoshi-kun is also here."

"But we all have classes to attend, right? We can't be free 24/7, right? Besides, they are Ricchan's parents. They have the right to bring their daughter to Hokkaido. They know what's the best decision for their child."

"You're right, Mugi-chan." Yui said while putting one of her meatballs into her mouth.

"Oishii~ Ui's cooking is the best~"

"Yui-chan, if Ritsu wakes up, we can go visit her~ We can invite Azusa-chan too~"

"Good idea Mugi-chan. I hope we can see Ricchan soon." Yui was excited all of a sudden.

"Me too~"

***vibrates*vibrates*vibrates***

Mugi took out her phone from her bag to see who was the caller.

"It's Satoshi-kun!" Mugi shouted excitedly. "Moshi moshi, Satoshi-kun." Yui shifted nearer and nearer to Mugi until she sticked one of her ears to Mugi's phone.

_"Mugi-neechan! Oneechan is awake! My mom just called me. She's awake!"_ Mugi could hear how excited Ritsu's brother was.

"Really? That's great! Thank god! Ne, Satoshi-kun. Can we go visit Ricchan?"

_"Of course you can, but…"_

"But?"

_"Oneechan doesn't remember anyone."_

_**To be continued~**_

* * *

A/N:

Updated earlier than expected. Maybe because it's kinda boring, so I finished it fast. And thanks a lot for nioki-nainai again. XD

**Replies:~**

_nioki-nainai_: Don't slam your head~ I still need your help in correcting my errors~ XD

_Keeper Aki:_ Yup, happy ending~ I totally hate sad ending. Thus, don't worry~ This story will be happy ending~

_Kamilia07329_: Hey, don't haunt me~ Unexpectedly, I update earlier than I thought. It's kinda short and sorry for that. Thanks for reviewing~

_shameka_: To be sincere, this chapter kinda boring... haha... But I'm glad you like the previous chapters! Thanks for commenting =)

_frgt her passwrd_: Hehe... I'm not that good. I do make mistakes and errors while writing this story. By the way, I'm kinda curious on how you got spammed by this story. XD Thanks for the review =D


	12. Chapter 12 The Turning

**~Special thanks **to **_nioki-nainai _**for proofreading this chapter~

~ありがとうございます~

* * *

*****Important*****

1.** -"this is message that was typed but unsent"**

2_. 'thought'_

3. "normal conversation (face to face)"

4. _"phone conversation"_

5. _**-**_**places or time-**

6._ Flashbacks are all in italics._

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Turning**

Walking back, down the familiar streets, dragging her tired body, Mio was walking slowly towards her house, feeling the warmth of the sunset shining upon her. That orange and yellowish sky made her mind feel at peace. She passed by the playground; a place that would always make her remember the memories of her and Ritsu. She stopped in front of it, soon recalling her wonderful memories. After some time, she continued heading back to her house, with a smile now on her face.

"I'm home!" Mio announced as she locked the front door and went into the house.

"Mio! Finally you're back. You said you would be home after one month. What kept you two months from visiting your own parent?" Mio's mom walked to the front door, speaking with a little angry tone as soon as she saw Mio.

"Sorry Mom. I told you before. Our group had been chosen to participate in an international competition, and we had no choice but to join the competition." Mio explained to her mom. She hated that competition too. In truth, she gradually realized how much she had missed while she was participating actively in her studies. It's just as if her life in university was not as colorful as it was during high school. Something went missing.

"Is that so? Okay now... Go to your room and change your clothes. Dinner is almost ready. We're having curry rice tonight~" Mio's mom smiled warmly to her daughter, knowing that Mio was all exhausted because of university.

"Yes, mom. I'm going to change now." Mio was kinda feeling sick of staying at her dorm after having stayed there for more than two months now. She dragged her tired body up to her room which was located on the second floor of the house.

"Oh ya. I almost forgot." Mio's mom said suddenly.

"Yes?" Mio stopped walking and turned to face her mom.

"Just to remind you, I placed your birthday present in the first drawer of your desk."

"Birthday present?" Mio asked curiously.

"It's from Ritsu-chan. You know what? She came here early in the morning on your birthday, but sadly, you weren't here. She just told me to keep the present for you, even though I told her to bring it to you at university. Geez~ Teenagers nowadays..."

"She did?" Mio mumbled in a low voice.

"Okay now, go and change your clothes, my princess. Make sure to come down as soon as you finish changing." After saying that, Mio's mom went back into the kitchen to continue cooking.

"Hai."_ 'Stupid Ritsu. She didn't even try to find me after that. Doesn't she know how much I love her? Baka…'_

**-Somewhere in a household in Hokkaido-**

"Mom, can I take a stroll to the park?"

"Of course you can. It's one of the doctor's advice right? Did you take your medicine?"

"Yes mom, and yes, I did."

"Okay then. Please be careful. Come home early today, okay? I have a surprise for you~"

"Surprise? What is it?"

"Come on! If I tell you now, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore~ Just come back early yea~"

"Okay then~"

"Bye Ritsu."

"Bye mom."

**-Somewhere near that household in Hokkaido-**

"Ne, Satoshi-kun. How much more do we need to walk to arrive at your house?" Yui asked.

"Erm... 10 minutes more… I think." Satoshi was unsure about his answer. It was also the very first time he came to visit his house in Hokkaido. Because of his dad's job, his parents often moved from one place to another. Satoshi was leading Yui and the others, heading towards his other house by following a map which was emailed to him by his mom.

"Yui-senpai, please be patient." Azusa had decided to join them to visit Ritsu as soon as she heard that her senpai had woke up after the accident.

"That's right. Yui-chan, we'll be able to see Ricchan in 10 minutes~" Mugi added.

"Hooray~ We will see Ricchan again~ I missed her." Yui said excitedly. Azusa deadpanned on Yui's action. As they walked, they continued to have a little chat.

"Satoshi-kun, Ricchan really didn't remember any of us?" Mugi was a little sad when she heard that Ricchan lost her memory.

"Yes, Mugi-neechan. Oneechan can't even remember mom and dad. Even me. The doctor said she knocked her head very hard in that accident." Satoshi explained. His voice was a bit sad while saying it.

"Ahh… I remember. Ritsu-senpai's head was b-bleeding so badly that day." Tears started to accumulate in Azusa's eyes. Azusa was the only one with Ritsu when the accident happened. She knew exactly what had happened and could remember clearly that day.

"Azunyan, here." Yui took out her handkerchief and handed it to Azusa when she noticed Azusa's tears.

"Thank you, Yui-senpai." Azusa took the handkerchief and quickly wiped her tears away.

"Everyone look, that girl looks like Ricchan!" Mugi pointed towards a girl not so far from them. They could only see the girl sitting on a bench.

"But she isn't wearing a yellow headband. Are you sure that's Ritsu-senpai? Satoshi-kun, is that your sister?" Azusa asked when she looked at where Mugi pointed.

"Where? Where? I can't really recognize oneechan without her headband either, even though I've been living with her for years." Satoshi looked around, not finding any trace of his sister.

"We better move on to Satoshi-kun's house. Maybe the real Ricchan is resting inside the house."

"Sure, come on. Let's go." Satoshi continued to lead the way.

**-15 minutes later-**

_Ding - Dong_

"Hai~ Coming!" Yui and others were able to hear someone's voice coming from the other side of the door. Finally, they were able to find Ritsu's house.

"Mom~ We're here~" Satoshi shouted.

"Ara ara~ Welcome home, Satoshi. Konbanwa, Ritsu's friends~ Thank you for visiting my daughter, even though it's so far." Mrs. Tainaka opened the door and greeted all of them at the front door.

"Konbanwa, Tainaka-san. Sorry for the intruding." Mugi-san said while bowing to Ritsu's mom. Yui and Azusa bowed too.

"Konbanwa~ You're welcome, Tainaka-san. We missed Ricchan very much. That's why we're here~" Of course, Yui said that. She always said what she wanted and thought, right?

"Konbanwa. Thanks for letting us stay in your house, Tainaka-san." Azusa thanked Ritsu's mom for allowing them to stay in her house while visiting Ritsu.

"You girls are just so sweet~ Ricchan is taking a stroll in the park. She will be back anytime. Please take a rest in the house. You girls must be tired and thirsty right? I'd go prepare some tea for you girls."

"Thank you very much, Tainaka-san."

"Mom, don't ignore me. I'm not a girl." Satoshi pouted.

"Hai hai... I won't ignore you. So Satoshi, please follow me to the kitchen. Help me prepare tea for Ritsu's friends." Ritsu's mom said as she walked into the house, leading the way.

"But Mom, I'm tired too you know!" Satoshi protested.

"Satoshi!" Ritsu's mom turned her head towards Satoshi and their eyes soon meet, after eagerly searching the prey.

"Yes mom..."

The others slightly giggled because of the little 'act' that played in front of them.

**-Ermm... Maybe 10 minutes later-**

"Mom, I'm back~ Is dinner ready yet?" Ritsu closed the door behind her.

"Ricchan! You're back!" Yui ran out from the living room and hugged Ritsu. Ritsu nearly lost her balance, but thanks to her crutch, she was able to stand still on the ground.

"Yui-senpai, please behave yourself." Azusa slowly walked to the front door, followed by Satoshi and Mugi.

"It's really you~ Ricchan. We saw you in the park just now~" Mugi said. She was also getting excited after hearing Ritsu's voice. It had been a long time since she last heard Ritsu's voice.

"Welcome back, oneechan~" Satoshi greeted his sister while walking to her side.

Ritsu's face was so confused. "Erm… Konbanwa, everyone. But, did we met before? And did you call me 'oneechan'?" Ritsu was really confused by this 'surprise'.

"Ritsu, welcome home~ These girls are all your friends from high school, and this little boy is your brother~" Ritsu's mom came out to greet back her daughter.

"Mom! I'm not little anymore!" Satoshi said with a rather loud voice.

"Hai hai~ Now everyone, please come inside."

"Hey mom, is this your 'surprise'?" Ritsu was still unable to digest what had just happened.

"Yes, Ritsu~ It's a little surprise for you~ Okay girls, dinner will be ready in a few minutes time~ So, be patient for a little longer okay? We will eat dinner a bit earlier as Ritsu's dad will be home late tonight." Ritsu's mom was really happy. It was the first time her house was so lively. She was feeling aroused with so many guests in her house.

"Please allow me to help you, Tainaka-san." Mugi offered to help Ritsu's mom with dinner. It was always a mystery for the others on how an ojou-sama knew how to do housework.

"Yes, please, Tsumugi-chan~" Mugi followed her into the kitchen.

"Ne, oneechan, you really can't remember me?" Satoshi asked while assisting his sister to walk. Actually, Ritsu could already walk without any help, but Satoshi just felt like helping her sister.

"Sorry, I don't remember. But don't worry, I will try my best to remember you and my friends." Ritsu showed her usual grin.

"Ricchan, no worries. We are here to help you remember stuff. We will be staying for a few days here. You can ask any questions you want~" Yui assured her.

"That's right, Ritsu-senpai. We will always be there for you, please remember that." Azusa continued while walking behind Ritsu. She'd prepared to catch Ritsu if she were to fell down. Everyone was thinking that Ritsu had to be so fragile. Maybe it was because of the coma-state-Ritsu that they thought Ritsu was still soooooo weak.

"Yea, I will remember that. Thanks ya~ But I guess you guys should start by introducing, as you all know my name but I don't know yours. Hahaha..."

**-After dinner-**

"Ricchan Ricchan, see this picture~ We went to Mugi-chan's villa during summer vacation~"

All the ex-light music club members and Satoshi were in Ritsu's room, chatting. Yui and the others had brought some of the pictures that had been taken during their high school time. They were trying to recall Ritsu's memory by showing this pictures to Ritsu.

"Ahh… Wait... This one is funny! Azusa was all tanned~ Hahahaha" Ritsu was pointing at the picture, laughing loud at the tanned Azusa.

"Although you lost your memory, you still like to tease me Ritsu-senpai." Azusa pouted. However, she was a bit happy that Ritsu was still Ritsu.

"But it is funny~ By the way, who took these pictures? I can see myself, Yui, Mugi and Azusa in these pictures. Then who took it? Satoshi?" All of them exchanged glance and seemed to not know how to answer to that question. Ritsu looked at her brother, but Satoshi shook his head.

"Ricchan, it's Mio-chan who took the pictures." Yui stated.

"She couldn't visit you because of her university stuff." Azusa added.

"I see. Mio-chan. Mio-chan... Mio... I wonder why this name feels so nostalgic." Ritsu was trying hard to think of something, anything that she could maybe think of.

"Ricchan, do you still remember that you play the drums in our band?" Mugi changed the topic quickly.

_'Good job Mugi-senpai!'_ Azusa thought.

"Me? A drummer?" Ritsu was surprised to hear that. She never knew she could play any instrument. Hmm... Okay, at least not after she wake up from the coma.

"Oneechan always used to play drums in her room, even without her drum set. She always took her drumsticks and started hitting on the table. It was so annoying!" Satoshi said angrily.

"Sorry about that, bro~ I totally had no idea. Ne, Mugi, am I a good drummer?"

"Of course, you are the first and the best drummer of our HTT. But we haven't played together since we entered university. Everyone seems to be so busy with their own stuffs." Mugi-chan explained.

"HTT? What is that?" Once again, Ritsu was confused.

"Houkago Tea Time. It's the band you formed in the light music club during high school. You're also the president of the club~ And this is our advisor, Sawa-chan~" Yui has found a picture of Sawako-sensei and showed it to Ritsu.

"Somehow I miss your rushing beats, Ritsu-senpai." Azusa said shyly.

"Haha… But I'm not sure I'll still be able to play the drums again… I lost my memory right? And also..." Ritsu looked down and pointed towards her injured leg.

"No worries, Captain! I'm sure you'll recover very soon. And also, I believe you will remember everything once you're sitting in front of your drum set. Trust me!" Yui said excitedly.

"Captain? Who? Me?"

"Yup, you often call me Private~" Yui answered smiling.

"Alright Private, I trust you! I will try to play the drums again once my leg is fully recovered~"

"Ne... Ritsu-senpai, what did the doctor say about your leg?" Azusa asked.

"He said to rest more and walk more. It helps for fast recovery."

"Ricchan, you look really good without your headband." Mugi said suddenly.

"Mugi-chan is right. You look cute~ Ricchan. Don't use your yellow headband anymore. You look more cuter this way~"

"Really? But I never knew that I used any headband back then, at least until I saw these pictures. My mom didn't say anything about my hair too."

"Girls, time to sleep~ It's already eleven. Let me prepare the futons for you girls. Satoshi, you need to sleep now since tomorrow you're going back to home."

"Mom, Satoshi is leaving tomorrow?"

"Yes, dear. He has school to attend on the following day."

"I see. Good night, bro~"

"Good night, oneechan."

"Yui, you guys don't need to attend class?"  
"Nope, there will be an international competition held at our university, so all classes have been canceled for the week~" Yui answered happily.

"I see. Thanks for visiting me~ I will try my best to remember everything~"

"You're welcome, Ritsu-senpai. Don't force yourself in remembering."

"Azusa-chan is right. Take your time~" Mugi added.

"Alright girls, the futons are ready. Oyasuminasai~" Ritsu's mom helped her daughter to get into the futon.

"Oyasuminasai, Tainaka-san." Mugi, Yui and Azusa said at the same time.

"Thanks. G'd nite, mom."

"Nitez~"

**-Mio's house-**

_'Good thing that the lecturer gave us a day to rest. I don't think I can concentrate anymore if I keep doing preparations for the competition.'_ Mio closed the door behind her. She had just finished dinner with her parents.

_'Let's see, where did I put my iPod? I missed listening to my music so much.'_ Mio didn't take her iPod with her to the dorm because she was always scared of the thefts that may occur in university. She thought it was always better to be careful.

Mio opened her drawer, revealing a box that was nicely wrapped.

_'What's this? Ahh… The present from Ritsu…'_ She took out the box and observed it carefully.

_'Pink. My favorite color. She can be so lovely sometimes. That baka.'_ Mio unwrapped the box slowly and carefully opened it, not wanting to ruin the wrapping paper. Everything from Ritsu was precious to her.

_'A letter and a key? Why'd she gave me a key? I should read the letter first, maybe there are some clues inside.'_ Mio started to read the letter:

**'To Mio-chuan,**  
**Happy birthday to you~ I really want to hang out with you on your birthday, but since your birthday is on Monday, I bet you will be in university for the whole day, or maybe you will celebrate it with your university friends. Well, I'm not sure about that, I'm juz guessing.**

**Surprised to get a key for your birthday present? Don't be! I guess you can say that we're playing a treasure hunt now~ There's an address behind this letter. By following that address, you'll arrive to the place where you can use this key. Don't be afraid~ This is not a prank coz today is your birthday~ Well, I'm not sure if you will open this present on your birthday or not… Hehe…**

**I hope you like this surprise~ I've been preparing this present for you for a few months now~ You can do anything you like with that present, it's yours already~ Happy birthday to you again~ Enjoy your day ;) I love you ~**

***P/s 1: If you feel like hanging out with me on your birthday, please call me anytime~ I will make my Monday a free day just for you~ Ah, right~ You can also find me any day you want. We don't meet that often compared to before. And I'm not complaining. Just remember that =D**

***P/s 2: I love you! And I always will, forever and ever~**

**From your beloved Ritsu-sama'**

_'Ritsu...'_ Mio then flipped over to the back and saw an address written behind.

_'What's she thinking? I thought I already broke up with her? Erm… Well, I didn't really mean to break up with her. I was just too angry that day. Wait… Did she prepare and wrap this before that day?'_

_'And treasure hunt for my present? You're so childish, Ritsu.'_ Mio took out the key carefully. Unconsciously, a smile appeared on Mio's face.

_'Hmm… Music keychain. She really knows me well. Since tomorrow I'm free, I will just play along with her game.'_

_**To be continued~**_

* * *

A/N: I'm sick.

* * *

**Replies:~**

_Kamilia07329_: I am a cliffhanger and I know it~ Buahahahhaha

_vocaloid02_: Hahaha... Actually when I wrote this story, I didn't plan to made Mio that 'bad', but, it kinda become like that without me noticing it. Sorry for that ya XD And thanks for loving this story~

_Keeper Aki_: We share the same imagination. Hahahaha... You will able to see happy ending although I haven't figure out what it will be... Forgive me... XD

_Thor_: Another longer chapter for you~ Thanks for reviewing =)

_wingsofseyfert12_: I felt kinda rushing too. But, not much idea coming in while writing chapter 11. It's okay for your comment coz I can learn from mistake. Thank you very much!

_SeddieLove4Ever_: Oki doki~ Thanks for reviewing~

_Shameka_: I guess that will be soon. I guess... Hahahhaa.. Thanks for reading ^^

_Captain Ritsu_: Ohh! It's you, Captain! Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy this! =D

_Guest_: Thank you very much *shy* and Yup, that's my plot (which change from time to time, even I don't know how it will become later). Thanks for reviewing =)

_Mathrave_: I like Mitsu stories too~ Yea yea! Thanks for the review~

_animefanficsearcher_: Thanks for loving this story and no why~ Hahaha... But it will be a happy ending... Relax~ XD

_luthor112_: Sure~ A happy ending is what I want. So, don't be sad ya... Thanks for the review =D


	13. Chapter 13 Hide and Seek

**~Special thanks **to **_nioki-nainai _**for proofreading this chapter~

~ありがとうございます~

* * *

*****Important*****

1.** -"this is message that was typed but unsent"**

2_. 'thought'_

3. "normal conversation (face to face)"

4. _"phone conversation"_

5. _**-****places or time-**_

6._ Flashbacks are all in italics._

* * *

**Chapter 13: Hide and Seek**

After taking lunch at home with her parents, Mio decided to go out for a bit. She wanted to know what the key Ritsu gave her was meant for. She followed the address that Ritsu had wrote on the back of the letter, taking the train. _'Isn't this address near our university?'_

Mio continued to follow the directions until she could see some tall buildings. _'Here? This… Isn't this the place where I saw Ritsu with those guys playing snowballs... Why did Ritsu give me this address?'_

Mio was now standing outside of some luxury apartments. _'How do I get inside?'_ Mio thought to herself while looking around, still standing outside that good looking building. She noticed that beside the guard house, there was a small door that allowed the residents to enter inside. She then noticed that the guards inside the guard house were now looking at her in a strange way.

_'Are they thinking that I'm a stranger? What should I do?'_ Mio thought. One of the guards came out from the guard house approaching her. He then noticed that Mio was holding a key.

"Ma'am, you do have a key. Do you know how to use it?" The guard smiled warmly at Mio. Mio relaxed a bit and shook her head a little.

"Come here ma'am. What you need to do is to swipe that card here and the door will open." Mio swiped the card that was attached to her key as instructed where the guard was pointing. The door suddenly slightly opened.

"T-thank you very much!" Mio bowed to the guard.

"You're welcome ma'am. Please enjoy your stay."

_'What's next?'_ Mio entered inside and flipped over Ritsu's letter.

* * *

**So Mio, here are your next clues:**

**1. Block A**

**2. Tenth floor**

**3. Turn right and walk straight**

**4. Look for the door with number A-10-11**

* * *

_'So, these are the clues huh? Wow, this place looks gorgeous. Even the security guards are so kind and polite. Why does Ritsu have a key to this place?'_ Mio thought while looking at the directions again. _'__Block A__. Ahh… There it is.'_

Mio walked into the block and read the paper again. _'__Tenth floor__. I guess I have to take the lift.'_ She entered the lift, pressing the tenth floor button. Within a few seconds, the lift opened again. _'T-that was fast! I didn't feel the lift moving!'_ Mio stepped out from the lift. _'__Turn right and walk straight. Look for the door with number A-10-11 [1]__.'_

'_A-10-8, A-10-9, A-10-10, A-10-11. Ah, here it is. What?' _Mio was very surprise when she saw the door's nameplate. On it there was written 'Akiyama'. She opened the door, viewing a beautiful and lovely apartment.

"Amazing! This place is so beautiful~" Mio looked around the apartment, excitingly exploring around, room by room. Everything was perfect though it was a bit dusty, due to some painful reasons.

"This place looks so lively! Every single furniture is just where its meant to be. I wonder why I feel so warm and cozy just by looking at it."

"This kitchen is sooo shiny and everything looks expensive. Oh.. Even the BBQ set looks so cool!"

"Study room huh? There's a lot of empty bookshelves over there and such a spacious desk."

"This must be the master bedroom. Wait! What! Are you kidding me? A 52 inch LED TV in the master bedroom? And a fridge too?"

"A normal room. So, it's a guest room?"

"Oh my god! Even the laundry room looks so stunning!"

"What's this room? Are these sound proof walls? Wait... Could it be... a studio?"

Mio was very excited. She walked to the balcony and looked outside, feeling attracted to the scenery. _'It's so beautiful.'_ A cool breeze blew on her face, making her feel relaxed.

"This apartment is so perfect! I just can't find a single bad thing in it!" Mio was overjoyed.

_'Ritsu! What's this all about? What is this place? Why do you have a key to such an apartment?' _She thought as she walked back to the living room. "What's that?" Mio saw a piece of paper, or rather a note, placed on the coffee table. She picked it up and read:

* * *

'**Happy birthday to you again Mio~ Surprise~ **

**Do you like this apartment? It cost me quite a lot to buy this apartment. Yup, buy! I bought it for you Mio-chan~ Don't worry, I didn't do anything illegal to get the money. The money is from all the part time jobs I've taken lately and ****from my savings.**

**Well, this is my present for you~ You can do anything you want here~ You can stay here instead of staying at the dorm. This place is near our university too, right? You can come home and relax here instead of just staying in the dorm, sharing everything with everyone. You can study, do assignments, party… And also, you know, you can invite me… Of course, if you don't want, it's okay. I won't mind.**

**Just for your information, all the things here are new~ The television, fridge, air conditioner, sofa, tables, washing machine, vacuum cleaner, bed, futon, kotatsu and everything. All are new, just for you…**  
**If you need any help to move your stuff here, you can call me okay? I will help you with anytime you want~ Happy Birthday to you again~**

**Love, Ritsu.'**

* * *

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Ritsu bought this place just for me? What was she thinking? This is the most luxury gift I ever got. I'm happy." Mio was feeling extremely happy. Even though her birthday had already passed, she could feel that it was still her birthday there. And of course, this was all thanks to Ritsu!

"I-I need to see her now. I really want to hug her and kiss her, right here and now!" Mio took out her phone from her bag and tried to call Ritsu...

"Weird. Why can't I reach her number? Did she switch off her phone? Let's try again." Mio tried calling Ritsu again, receiving the same result. She couldn't reach Ritsu's cell phone. "Maybe I should go to her house and check on her." She walked out from the apartment, widely smiling as she closed the door. She was feeling truly happy. She wanted to meet Ritsu so badly now.

_'I still can't believe this!' Mio thought while s_till holding the keys, letter and note in her hands, smiling happily about everything.

**_-In the train-_**

'_Ritsu's mobile phone still can't be reached. Did something happen to her? Is she mad at me? Ritsu, I hope you're at home now.' _Mio started to worry, feeling guilty.

Mio took a deep breath. During her small journey to Ritsu's house, she thought everything thoroughly. She decided to apologize to Ritsu. It was the first thing she wanted to say to Ritsu. The reason was...

1. She ignored her.

2. She was a coward.

3. She was selfish

4. She yelled at her.

5. She didn't trust her.

6. She hurt her.

7. She broke up with her.

8. She neglected her in many ways.

9. She really hurt Ritsu deeply.

_'Ritsu worked so hard for me, and yet, I didn't trust her. I even yelled at her. I'm so cruel.'_ Mio quickly wiped the tears before they start to flow down out of her eyes.

**_-Half an hour later, in front of Ritsu's house-_**

_Ding Dong – Ding Dong_

"Konbanwa, anyone home?" Mio waited for a while. She didn't hear any footsteps and decided to press the doorbell again. "Hello. Anyone inside? Ritsu? Satoshi-kun?"

'_No one is at home huh? Should I wait a bit? Ahh… Why didn't I check her dorm in the first place before coming here? I'm so stupid.'_

"Erm… Mio-neechan. Why are you here?" Satoshi was back from visiting Ritsu. Well, his real purpose was to send Ritsu's friends to his mom. He still had school to attend and so his mom asked him to go back alone.

"Satoshi-kun, you're back. Thank god." Mio turned around and saw Satoshi standing behind her. "I'm looking for your sister. Is she around?"

"O-oneechan is not in house right now." Satoshi unlocked the front door and went into the house. Mio followed him.

"I see. What time will she be back? Can I wait for her?"

"I'm not so s-sure, Mio-neechan. She hasn't come home for quite a long time now."

"So she does stay in the dorm huh? By the way Satoshi-kun, I can't contact her on her phone. Did she change her phone number or something?"

"N-no. O-oneechan didn't change her phone number. Ahh… See? Her phone is here. She just forgot her p-phone." Satoshi was feeling quite nervous. He was scared that he would spill out the truth. Mio took Ritsu's phone and tried to press some buttons.

"No battery. No wonder." Mio said to herself. "Ne, Satoshi-kun. Can I take her phone? I'll try to find her at her dorm tomorrow. Is it okay if I bring this to her?"

"Y-yes. Of c-course, Mio-neechan." Satoshi couldn't say NO now. If he were to say NO, Mio would definitely ask him why and then he'd might accidentally spill out his sister's condition. Knowing so, he decided to play along, pretending his sister was still staying at the dorm.

"Ne, Satoshi-kun, you're stuttering a lot today. Are you feeling nervous? Or are you hiding something from me?" Mio noticed the young Tainaka's abnormal behavior.

"N-no. Of course not, Mio-neechan. I'm going to my r-room now. I n-need to take a nap to rest a bit." Satoshi excused himself and ran to his room.

"Weird." She placed Ritsu's phone into her bag. _'I know. I should recharge her phone before handing it to her. And also, I should apologize to her. I said too many bad things to her without even letting her explain. And... I should also apologize for ignoring her... I... am so cruel.'_

Mio walked out from Ritsu's house, walking back to her own house now with Ritsu's phone in her bag. _'Crap… I forgot that tomorrow I have a competition to attend. Hmm… I think it's okay, I just have to go to the university earlier and find Ritsu. Good.'_ With that, Mio hummed happily, still thinking of the gorgeous present that Ritsu gave her.

**_-Next morning - In Hokkaido-_**

"Come on Yui-senpai. Everyone is waiting for you." Azusa was calling for Yui.

"Coming~" Yui said while dashing out from the house.

"I told you to get ready early, didn't I?" Azusa scolded.

"Gomen, gomen~ Now, let's go~" Yui and Azusa went into the car.

"Now everyone, please fasten your seatbelt. We're going to the hospital now." Ritsu's mom started the car engine.

"Haii~"

"Ne Ricchan, is the hospital far away from here?" Mugi asked.

"It's about twenty minutes from our house. But why do you guys want to come with me for my checkup? There's nothing interesting there." Ritsu answered. She was feeling happy though. Her friends were still so caring even though she didn't remember anything about them.

"We want to accompany you Ricchan~" Yui said while hugging Ritsu.

"Yui-senpai needs to exercise more. She did nothing in your house for a whole Sunday, besides eating, sleeping, playing and chatting. "

"Mou Azunyan, you too. You also joined me while eating, playing and chatting. Don't lie~" Yui release her hug from Ritsu and hugged Azusa instead. Mugi who was sitting in the assistant seat couldn't help herself not to smile at them.

"A-at least I helped Tainaka-san prepare lunch and dinner." Azusa looked away and blushed a little.

"Hai Hai~" Yui said while petting Azusa's head, rubbing her cheeks with hers.

**_-Hospital-_**

"Tainaka-san, does your head still hurt that often?" The doctor asked Ritsu.

"It's better than before."

"Do you still feel dizzy?"

"Ya, sometimes."

"Okay, keep taking your medicine. Also start exercise more."

"Doctor, how much long to go before my leg is fully recovered?"

"Two or three more months. Please come back to me regularly."

"Okay, thanks doctor." Ritsu walked out from the consultation room.

"Ricchan is improving very fast~ I'm glad~" Mugi said happily.

"Yea~ Let's celebrate~ Let's have a picnic~" Yui said excitedly.

"Yui-senpai, you just want to eat. Right?"

"Ahh… I've been caught! Hehehe…"

"No problem girls. We can have a picnic near the park at our house. Now, I'll go home and prepare some food while you girls will go and find a nice place for the picnic~"

"Sounds nice Tainaka-san."

"Thanks mom."

"Anything for you dear~" Ritsu's mom smiled warmly to her daughter before she started the engine of her car.

"So girls, what do you want to eat later in the park?" Ritsu's mom asked while her eyes were still focusing on the road.

"Onigiri, sandwich, egg rolls, ramen, takoyaki, yakisoba, cake, p…" Yui's mouth was now covered by Azusa's palm.

"You're asking too much, Yui-senpai."

"Oufff- But Tainaka-san was asking. I was just answering her question~" Yui said while removing Azusa's hand from her mouth.

"Haha… Yui, don't you worry you'll grow fat?" Ritsu asked curiously.

"No, I don't grow fat even though I eat a lot. Mio asked me the same question when we were still in high school. Don't you remember?"

"Sorry, I can't remember? Who exactly is Mio anyway? Her name sometimes just appears in my mind and suddenly disappears again." Azusa and the others were shocked by this sudden question.

"Mio-chan is your childhood friend Ritsu." Ritsu's mother helped them to answer.

"You know her mom?" Ritsu asked.

"Of course, Ritsu. She's like another daughter. You always used to drag her with you to our house when you were still kids."

"My childhood friend huh?" Ritsu mumbled to herself.

**_To be continued~_**

* * *

A/N:

[1] I crap this out~ A-10-11 means Block A, 10th floor, apartment number 11.

Hey hey.. I apologize for the the late update. *bow deeply* So, I hope you had enjoy this chapter. I am not so good in describing, thus, sorry again

* * *

**Replies:~**

_InoSaku4ever:_ Happy to hear that and sorry for hanging like that + the late update Hope you enjoy this chapter =)

_luthor112:_ *shy* Thanks for reading this story. I'm blessed. =D

_soulninjareaper97:_ Haiii~ chapter updated ;)

_imuffinator:_ Cool down~ Breath in breath out... Just dislike Hinata, I hate him too.. Hope you like this chapter =) And sorry for the wait

_Captain Ritsu:_ Yeaahhhh!

_Okazaki Ritsu:_ Hihi~ Thanks for the wait! Hope you enjoy this chapter =)

_wingsofseyfert12:_ Wowow~ Thanks for the review, it's kinda lighten me up~ And I also not sure why'd I put Mio in the dark, it's kinda turn out become that without me noticing it. It's weird. Hahaha... Thanks for reading =)

_Keeper Aki:_ Don't cry *offer another box of tissues*... Hmmm... about the reaction, I can't describe something well, so, I just wrote what gets into my mind. Sorry for that XD By the way, I like your profile picture ;)

_Hephaestus1923:_ I'm surprise that you noticed about the phone. *claps* Keep reading and thanks for the wait =)

_Kamilia07329:_ Oh my! How could I owe you so many thingsss, I'm... I'm broke... XD Thanks for reading ^^

_Guest4:_ Chapter updated, sorry for the late T.T

_Guest3:_ Don't worry, my english is not that good either~ It'll be a happy ending, stay tune =) Thanks for the review~

_Guest2:_ Yea, same! Mio liked it... see? XD

_Guest1:_ Sorry for the late update T.T I hope you can enjoy this chapter. =)

_shameka:_ Patient~ And I am sorry to letting you wait for this chapter. Gomenasai *bow*

_kaika-chan:_ Huhuhu~ thanks for loving this story.. Did you really cry? OMG, I'm happy to hear that coz I never thought my story could make anyone cry. I'm touch! Thanks!


	14. Chapter 14 Messages

**~Special thanks **to **_nioki-nainai _**for proofreading this chapter~

~ありがとうございます~

* * *

*****Important*****

1.** -"this is message that was typed but unsent"**

2_. 'thought'_

3. "normal conversation (face to face)"

4. _"phone conversation"_

5. _**-****places or time-**_

6._ Flashbacks are all in italics._

* * *

**Chapter 14: Messages**

Mio woke up really early this morning, even though she didn't get enough sleep. Yesterday night, she couldn't get over the feeling of seeing and hugging Ritsu. She also tried to think of some ways she could apologize to her. As soon as her alarm clock rang, she got up from bed and went straightaway to the bathroom, not caring that she was still feeling sleepy.

Mio cleaned herself from top to bottom. This was one of her never-changing routines. After cleaning herself, she went down to the kitchen, greeting both her parents. As usual, she had a wonderful breakfast with them and as soon as she finished her breakfast, she excused herself. Mio wanted to go to the university as soon as possible.

But before that, she decided to visit the Tainaka's residence again. She wanted to make sure that Ritsu wasn't there because it would have been a waste if she went to the university and found out that Ritsu was back at home.

_Ding Dong_

No response...

_Ding Dong_

Still, no response... Mio tried to open the door but it was locked. _'So, no one's at home huh?' _With that, Mio went off to the train station.

_'Ritsu... Please... Please be at the dorm! I've got a lot of things to tell you! Please!' _Mio kept praying silently throughout her train ride. After thirty minutes, she reached the station. She walked as fast as she could to arrive to the university. Right now, the only thing in her mind was Tainaka Ritsu. Nothing more, nothing less, nothing else… She had somehow completely forgotten about her competition.

As Mio reached the university, she met with Hinata, who had come to the university early for some preparations. After all, he was the leader of the team, so he was supposed to do so.

"Morning Mio. You're early. The competition only starts at eleven." Hinata greeted Mio cheerfully.

"Oh.. Hi! Good morning. I... I have to find Rit-one of my friends in the dorm. I need to… erm… ask her something. See you later Hinata-san." Mio replied.

"Okay then. Is everything alright? You look... like you're rushing... and also panicky?" Hinata raised one of his eyebrows.

"Really? I'm fine Hinata-san. Thanks for asking. Gotta go. Bye!" Mio answered while walking away from him.

"See ya." Hinata answered, but Mio had already walked very far away from him.

Mio walked to the dorm where Ritsu was supposed to be staying. Since yesterday, she badly wants to see Ritsu. She wants to hug her, kiss her, ask her and most of all apologize to her. _'Okay, first thing first. I'm going to apologize for hurting her.'_ Without her realizing, she was now standing in front of Ritsu's room.

_Knock – Knock_

"Coming~ Yes? Can I help you?" An orange haired girl opened the door.

"Erm… Good morning. Is Ritsu in?" Mio asked politely.

"Ritsu? Do you mean Tainaka Ritsu?" The girl asked for confirmation.

"Yes, Tainaka Ritsu." Mio repeated.

"She doesn't live here anymore."

"What?" Mio was shocked.

"She moved out a few months ago, Mio-san." Another girl came out from the room. She was Ritsu's ex-roommate and Mio had already seen her a couple of times before this.

"O-Oh, really? So, do you know which room she's staying now?" Mio asked. Obviously, she misunderstood.

"No no, that's not what I meant. I heard that she quitted school and that's why she moved out. But it's quite weird. Ritsu didn't even come to collect her stuff. Instead, her brother and some of her friends from this school came, and helped in cleaning and clearing the place."

"..." Mio couldn't find any words. She didn't know how to answer. She didn't know what to do. _'She quitted?'_

"Ano... Mio-san? Are you okay?" The two girls asked, while one of them started to wave one of her hands up and down in front of Mio's eyes, trying to get some response from the raven haired girl.

"HEY!" The orange haired girl said loudly to get Mio's attention back.

"Wha- Ah... Sorry! Do you have any idea where she went?" Mio asked.

"Nope. Sorry. We didn't talk that much. She was always busy working." The girl replied.

"O-okay. Thank you v-very much." Mio bowed to the two girls and excused herself.

"No problem~" The door closed.

'_What's the meaning of this? Did she get mad and quit school? Why'd she leave without tell me?'_ Mio's eyes started to water. She was now walking aimlessly in the dorm. _'What should I do now? Phone! Call her!'_

She pulled out her phone and called Ritsu's number. Surprised, she heard something in her bag ringing. She took out the ringing object and realized that it was Ritsu's phone. [1]

'_I forgot that her phone is with me. What should I do? Where are you Ritsu?' _Mio ran to her own dorm. Lucky for her, her roommate was not in the room. Maybe she was still drunk, sleeping somewhere in one of the bar. Party girl. Hehh...

Mio locked the door and started to cry.

"Ritsu…" Mio said between her sobs. She was feeling sad and worried at the same time. She took a deep breath. "Okay Mio, you shouldn't be crying now. You should think about where to find Ritsu. Come on Mio. Think think think!" She tried her best to recall the conversations between anyone who was related to Ritsu.

"Wait. That girl just now said that Ritsu's brother and some friends came to collect Ritsu's stuff. So this means that Satoshi-kun was lying to me yesterday! Ritsu… What happened to you? Where the hell are you?"

"Phone… Her phone, maybe there's some clue. I can't give up now." Mio scanned the contacts on Ritsu's phone, but couldn't find anything suspicious. She then looked through the inbox. Nothing was so special but something caught her attention. _'Draft – 598 unsent messages.'_

"598 unsent messages?" Mio opened the drafts. All she could see were her name.

-'**_To: _****Mio ****_Subject:_**** N/A ****_Date:_**** 15/01/2012 ****_Status:_**** Unsent'**

-'**_To:_**** Mio ****_Subject: _****Happy birthday ****_Date:_**** 15/01/2012 ****_Status: _****Unsent'**

-'**_To:_**** Mio ****_Subject: _****Sorry ****_Date:_**** 14/01/2012****_ Status: _****Unsent'**

**-... **[2]

These were all saved messages to be sent to Mio. Of course, Ritsu had written them all, just without sending them. Mio scrolled the screen down to the earliest message. The first message was dated back to a few months ago, after they started their university life. With the urge to know what Ritsu had written for her, she opened the messages and started to read those drafts:

-"**I know you don't want me to send you messages, but I can't control myself, so this is what I can do. I can continue texting you, but you won't be receiving any. Great idea, ya?"**

-"**Mio, please don't be mad. I promise I won't keep bugging you anymore."**

-"**How's your day Mio? I saw you laughing with your friends… And… You seem so happy…"**

-"**Mio, please help me with my math. I'm gonna die!"**

-"**Hey, wanna watch a movie together? I got premium tickets for free~ Tell me if you're okay with it."**

-"**You free this Saturday? Since it's my birthday that day, can I find you?"**

**-"Mio Mio! Tomorrow tomorrow!"**

-"**Mio! Today is my birthday! Hang out with meeeeee~~~~~"**

-"**Lycopene…"**

-"**I saw a new cake shop beside the music store. Wanna try a bite with me?"**

-"**Mio, my math! I got a pass! Incredible! I thought I would fail it."**

-"**Mio! You are mine next Saturday! It's our valuable anniversary~ Let's celebrate it together~"**

-"**Spider on your pillow…"**

-"**Ohh… I saw you inside the new cake shop… with your friends… ermm… I'm thinkin… ermm… Mio, can I… can I join you guys?"**

-"**Happy Anniversary Mio! I love you forever and everrrr~~"**

-"**Did you receive my present? Do you like it? Tell me Mio!"**

-"**Hey… Erm… Just wanna say good morning to you. Oh ya… I saw a guy send you to university just now. So you are not afraid of guys anymore huh? Gratz~ I am happy for you… or not… Ahhh… Come on Mio, who is he? Your classmate? Your friend? Your boyfriend? Mio, JUST TELL ME!"**

-"**I hate you"**

-"**I miss you"**

-"**Ne Mio, are you still ****_my Romio_****?"**

**-"How's your exam going? Excellent as usual?"**

-"**Mio…"**

**-"Mio I'm so tired of this... Can we talk?"**

**-"Heyy..."**

-"**Oiii~ Mio. Just wait for this surprise! I bet you'll like it… Love ya~"**

-"**Mio, I just got back from my part time jobs. Damn tired. Nitez~ Love ya~"**

-"**Oh god! I accidentally cut one of my fingers! Mio, there's blood everywhere… Just kidding."**

-"**Mio, I'm starting to agree with you that 24 hours a day are not enough… I need more hours too…"**

-"**Report: Still working hard for your birthday present. Please be patient. Over."**

-"**Hey Mio. Sorry for lying to you. I didn't mean to. I just don't want you to worry about me. And also, I wanna give you that surprise. I'm sorry."**

-"**And also, Sakura is just my colleague. I won't love anyone else beside you. Please trust me Mio!"**

-**"Hey Mio, you won't believe this! I got a great job! Starting from tomorrow night. They're paying me great! Your only job is to wait for the ****surprise! Yuhooo!"**

-"**Two more months to go~"**

-"**Mio, I'm done preparing for your present. All done~ Now, you just have to wait for the time to come~"**

-"**Tomorrow, I'm going to 'clean' your present. My friends offered to help. It will be an easy task for me then~ Love ya"**

-"**Sorry for making you angry Mio. I guess I should at least explain this to you. The guys you saw, I believe you're referring to Kei, Ko and Ro. They are just my friends and also... my new band-mates. You said you saw us coming out from a bar... well, we work at that bar, performing there every night. I get paid really well, and that's why I work there. And, they are fun to work with too... So hey Mio, they are only just my friends. Trust me... please? But... Maybe you did the right choice to break up with me. I think it doesn't matter for me anymore to ask you whether you still love me or not. I think I can guess the answer from you now. As long as you are happy, I'm happy too. All I want is your happiness. Seeing you being happy… I wish nothing else in this world. By the way Mio, that guy who always tags along with you, hmm… Ito Hinata… was his name, right? He gets along with you and he seems kind. I asked my friends, and some actually know him. All of them seem to have positive thoughts about him. Good grades, clean background, nice-looking, healthy body, and finally, he is good to you. I approve him. So, live the life you want and be happy. I will always be cheering for you. Ja! ****_From your childhood friend, Ritsu_****"**

-"**Happy birthday, Mio. I will always pray for your happiness."**

-"**Sorry for disturbing you. I've left your present at your house. You can do anything you want with it. Sell it, throw it, forget it… I have no right to tell you what to do anymore… Although my original thought was to live under the same roof with you. But, I think it's impossible now. So, bye. Wish you happiness as always."**

Mio read all the drafts. Yes! all the 598 messages written by Ritsu. It didn't matter how many seconds, minutes or hours it took to read those messages. Mio read them all!

Mio was sobbing hard while reading them. _'Ritsu… I'm sorry. I'm sorry' _Mio hugged her pillow and buried her face in the pillow. She kept crying hard. _'Ahh… __Satoshi-kun, he will definitely know where __Ritsu is.'_

Mio ran out from her dorm, no caring that she forgot to lock the door. She passed by some of her friends.

"Oi, Mio, where are you going? The competition is going to start anytime soon."

Mio stopped. It was her time to decide whether to choose to join the competition or to find where Ritsu was. Without thinking much, she chose...

Mio ran out of the Japan University and accidentally knocked someone at the gate of the university.

"Ouchh! I'm sorry" Both girls said at the same time.

"Akiyama-san?" the girl said.

"How yo- Sakura-san?"

"Yes, I'm Ritsu-san's friend." Sakura noticed Mio's red eyes. "Akiyama-san, have you been crying?"

Mio felt weak. She nodded a little.

"Is it something about Ritsu?" Sakura tried to guess.

"Y-yes." Mio could feel the tears coming back to her eyes.

"Since you already know, I'm glad I don't have to keep it a secret anymore from you. So, how's Ritsu-san? I heard that she already woke up from the coma. It has already been two months she moved away from her-"

"What? Coma? What are you talking about?"

"Opps… looks like you still don't know. Ahh… I'm sorry, Akiyama-san. I'm a… erm… a little bit busy. Please exc-"

"Tell me everything you know! Please!" Mio was now crying again. She held on to Sakura's arm without letting her ran away.

"Sorry, Akiyama-san, I have promised Ritsu-san. I'm sorry."

"Sakura-san. I beg you. Please tell me, I want to know…" Mio didn't care about anything anymore. All she wanted was to know what happened to Ritsu; her childhood friend, her band-mate, her best friend, her lover, her girlfriend!

Sakura couldn't get away from Mio because of her tight grip. She had no choice but to surrender.

"Okay, I will tell you everything I know. So, please..." Sakura pointed to her arm which Mio was holding tightly.

"I-I'm sorry." Mio relaxed a bit, but still refusing to let go Sakura.

"Let's find a quiet place to talk." They found a bench and sat down. Sakura started to tell the story...

_Bla bla bla_

"… So, I have told you what I know. But why'd Ritsu got into that accident, only her close friends know it."

"Close friends?"

"Yes, I met them at the hospital. If I remember correctly, their names were… erm… Kotobuki-san, Hirasawa-san and Nakano-san. They were there to visit the coma-state Ritsu-san. And yeah, Satoshi-kun was also there." Sakura finished. Mio couldn't control herself anymore, and started to cry loud and louder.

"Akiyama-san, please don't cry. R-Ritsu-san wouldn't like to see you cry. She loves you the most. Please don't be upset." Sakura tried her best to comfort Mio.

"Oii… Satoshi, where were you on Saturday? We came to your house to find you, but you were not at home!" Mio heard someone talking and a familiar name. She turned her head around, left and right, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Sorry sorry. I went to visit my sister in Hokkaido. I had planned to stay there for few more days, but my mom asked me to come back earlier."

"I se-"

"Satoshi, please tell me where Ritsu is. I need to find here right now!" Mio appeared in front of Satoshi.

"Wahhhh! Mio-neechan. Ermm… Oneechan is in the dorm ri-" Satoshi tried to lie again.

"Satoshi, I know everything already. Just tell me the address. I will find her myself." Mio totally  
broke down. She didn't even care how loud she was shouting or how much attention she was getting from the passersby.

"But I-"

"Please S-Satoshi, I beg *sob* you. I ne-need *sob* to find Ritsu now *sob*. Please *sob*."

**_To be continued~_**

* * *

A/N

[1] Mio helped Ritsu charged her phone. She said she will, remember?

[2] Please imagine the rest of them yourself. And sorry for the five hundred and ninety eight messages.

Hey guys! I thought I already like... ermm.. decrease the usage of phone, but why you all knoww that! Am I too obviousss? You guys are not fun *pouted*

And for the rest of the messages, please... please... imagine yourself *run*

* * *

**Replies:~**

_luthor112:_ gahhh...i met a genius... or... are you mind reader? XD

_Kamilia07329:_ All I can think of is some stupid way... hahahaha

_Okazaki Ritsu:_ Kiss huhh? Maybe I could consider that... but... but.. It was used in "It's too late" by _darkwolffromhell~ _XD Thanks for the waiting~

_InoSaku4ever:_ No no! I feel honoured! ;D Enjoy~

_vocaloid02:_ Mind reader number 2! Thanks for reviewing =)

_RitsuAmberEyes:_ Yahoo~ Geezz.. you can somehow read my mind huhh?! So, I should call you mind reader number 3 XD Thanks for loving this story~ I'm glad!

_ThePanicHour:_ Ahhh~ All my reader are too genius! Hahaha... Thanks for the wait, hope you enjoyed this chapter.

_Hephaestus1923:_ Dear Hephaestus1923-sama, here is your next chapter, dozo~ And hope you enjoy this~ Thanks for reviewing ;)

_Keeper Aki:_ I totally AGREE with you! Ritsu is COOL! *shouted* Ar-Are you okay? Need extra t-tissue? You're cool!

_Orangesora: _You'll know what will happened next, you'll know *evil smile* Thanks for the review ^.^

_mitsurocks:_ Haii~~ Here the next chapter, updated a bit late though~ Thanks for your patient =)

_kaika-chan:_ Thanks thanks thanks! I can't find other words other that "thanks"! Hope you enjoy this new chapter~

_Thor:_ Here you go! Enjoy? :D

_chibisuke:_ Yo~ Actually I had planned to break down the last chapter (chapter 13) into two chapter. But I guess I can't leave you guys keep hanging right~ Hahahaha! Yup~ Happy ending for sure =)

_Guest:_ Haii! Did you cry? Did you cry? I'm just curious XD My story will always have a good ending, and I'll make sure of that. Thanks for the review! =D


	15. Chapter 15 The meeting! Who?

Okay! First of all, I need to apologize for this short chapter! Next chapter will be a lot longer than this! I promise! Well, enjoy~ or not...

* * *

**~Special thanks **to **_nioki-nainai _**for proofreading this chapter~

~ありがとうございます~

* * *

*****Important*****

1.** -"this is message that was typed but unsent"**

2_. 'thought'_

3. "normal conversation (face to face)"

4. _"phone conversation"_

5. _**-****places or time-**_

6._ Flashbacks are all in italics._

* * *

**Chapter 15: The meeting! Who?**

'_Ritsu…'_

**_-Ritsu's house in Hokkaido-_**

"Mom, are you ready?" Ritsu called out to her mom.

Ritsu was now sitting in the kitchen, watching her mom prepare food.

"Give me half an hour more~" Ritsu's mom answered without stopping her skillful hands from preparing the bentos.

"But you already said that one hour ago." Ritsu said while putting another tempura into her mouth.

"Dear Ritsu, just go find something to do for now. I'm still cooking. And please, stop eating, okay? That's for lunch." Her mom replied.

"Why don't you go to the park with your friends first?" Ritsu's mom suggested.

"..."

"It's almost noon, mom. I don't want to get sunburnt."

"Alright, you could always take a small nap then."

"Geezz... Whatever! Just call me when you're ready. I'll be inside my room."

"Sure."

As soon as Ritsu entered the room, she lied on the floor, trying to think what she could do next. _'Maybe I should sleep for a while.'_ She closed her eyes and carefully flipped to her right side, not wanting to hurt her leg more than it already is.

Few minutes later. _'Argghh… I can't sleep!'_ She opened back her eyes, noticing the photo album that was brought by Yui and the others. _'Maybe I should see more of these photos. Who knows, maybe I will remember stuff suddenly.'_ She crawled and took the photo album. Yup, crawled! Ritsu was being Ritsu, too lazy to walk for a short distance.

"They said these were taken during summer vacation." "Why is Yui hugging Azusa in most of these photos?" "Mugi is so amazing for crafting that thing using sand."

"Hmm… What are these?" Ritsu found that there were more photos which the others didn't show her.

"So, this is Mio? She doesn't seem to be the type to hang out with me." Ritsu was now looking at some pictures which showed a beautiful girl with long silky black hair.

"She looks so mature. I bet she's totally different from me." "Hmm… Mio… She looks really… erm… familiar. Why does my heartbeat increase when I see her pictures? Weird…" Ritsu mumbled to herself.

"Ritsu dear~ I'm ready. We can go now~" Ritsu's mom called out to her from the living room.

"Yes mom. I'm coming! Just give me a second." Ritsu placed back the photos and walked out from her room with the help of her crutch. It was just a few minute's walk to the park from the Tainaka's resident.

"Ahh… They're here~ Ritsu~ Tainaka-san~ We're here~" Mugi waved excitedly to them.

"Wow, you girls found a good place. Well done."

"Captain, let me help you." Yui carefully took Ritsu's arm and helped her sit down.

"Thanks, Private."

"It's my job Captain!" Yui said while saluting Ritsu.

"Let me help you Tainaka-san." Azusa helped Ritsu's mom take out the food from the basket and arrange them on the picnic blanket they had brought.

"Wow~ Everything looks delicious!" Yui said while drooling.

"Yui-senpai, wipe your drooling. It's disgusting."

"Ma Ma~ It's noon. Let's eat. Itadakimasu~"

"Itadakimasu~" The girls said all at the same time.

"Mmm hnmn nmnnh"

"Yui-chan, don't talk while you're eating. You might choke. Here, drink this." Mugi gave Yui a cup of tea, which Yui gladly accepted.

"Thank you Mugi-chan~ Tainaka-san, these are so awesome! Can I stay longer at your house?"

"Of course you can Yui-chan~"

"Yui-senpai, is food the only thing you can think about?"

"Nope. I think of food and you~ Azunyan~" Yui suddenly hugged her favorite kouhai.

"Yui-senpai! I'm eating!"

"Teheeeehee"

"Oiii, Mugi. Why do you keep staring at them? Is there something wrong?" Ritsu waved her hand in front of Mugi.

"Ohh… It's nothing~ Don't mind me. Ne... Ricchan, I'm starting to like Hokkaido. The weather here is so nice~" Mugi changed the subject and continued to eat.

"I agree with you, Mugi-senpai."

"We can always come to visit Ricchan here right? Then I can taste more of Tainaka-san's cooking~"

"…" Azusa didn't know how to respond to her senpai. Mugi just smiled.

"Oh my~ Yui-chan, thanks for the compliments! You can come over whenever you want, and I can cook oishii food for you~" Mrs. Tainaka was glad that everyone liked her food.

"Yay yay~ Thank you very much Tainaka-san!"

"You're welcome Yui-chan~"

"Ne, Ritsu-senpai, you haven't touched your food. Are you feeling unwell?" Azusa noticed Ritsu wasn't eating at all.

"No, it's just that..." Ritsu was unable to continue her speech.

"She just couldn't stop taking bites while I was cooking." Tainaka-san said after drinking some ocha.

"Mom!" It was the truth. Ritsu was already full because while waiting for her mom to finish cooking, she... really couldn't... stop eating.

"Yes, my dear?" Tainaka-san was now facing her daughter, smiling.

"Gahh... Whatever, I'm already full." Ritsu said while lying down onto the picnic blanket.

"Ritsu-senpai, don't lie down if you're full. It's bad for your digestion." Azusa was really concerned about Ritsu.

"But I feel sleepy." Ritsu replied.

"Ritsu!" Ritsu's mom said in a louder voice.

"Yes yes." Ritsu sat up and scratched her head a little. "I'm gonna go for a walk. See you guys later."

"Oh my! I forgot to bring some extra hot water. You girls continue to enjoy here~ I'll be back soon." Ritsu's mom helped her daughter get up. The other girls were still eating.

"Itterashai~" Yui said, waving to the daughter and mom.

"Ittekimasu~" Both Tainakas answered.

"Even though Ricchan lost her memory, she still acts the same~" Mugi was glad to see that Ritsu was still acting the same even though she couldn't remember a thing.

"I agree with you, Mugi-senpai."

Ritsu was now walking in the same park she usually walks every evening. She had to listen to doctor's advice in order to recover faster. _'Walk more, exercise more. I can't even use both legs to walk. How can it recover like that?'_

"Luckily, today's weather isn't that hot." Ritsu stretched her arm which was not holding the crutch.

"Ahh~ I like this cool breeze~ It's so nice…" Ritsu without her headband looked like a normal girl. I mean, of course she was a normal girl. Just that without her headband, she looked more girlish, more beautiful, more handsome [1].

"Ri-Ritsu, is that you?"

Ritsu heard someone calling her name. She turned herself, facing back and saw a black haired beauty with redden eyes, which obviously showed that she had cried some time before standing behind her.

"Erm… How do you know my name? Have we met before?"

"Ritsu! It's really you!" The girl suddenly hugged Ritsu, not wanting her to escape.

**_To be continued~_**

* * *

A/N

[1] Sorry, ermm... just feel like add this in.. XD

Short chapter yea? I know! I apologize *bow* As I said earlier, the next chapter will be longer... I g-guess... Please forgive me.

And also, I can't think of any way to make Mio suffers except for crying and also... crying. Suggestions?

* * *

**Replies:~**

_homsar955:_ yoo~ Thanks for the compliment *shy* Will do it! Thanks for reviewing ^^

_Keeper Aki: _Reunion should be next chapter? hahaha~ Thanks for reading! *take back the tissues* Okay then, I'll take this back. Oh wait, maybe you need this in next chapter again.. XD

_Kamilia07329:_ Ermm... I think I update early, so... you owe me ice-cream! You really broke your plate? For real?

_kaika-chan_: I know that feeling! It's not the FB that I check everyday but the Fanfic that I love! Thanks for the love you gave! yeay!

_Okazaki Ritsu:_ Who is the last one you mentioned? XD And, I'm not that good, just trying to write based on the idea that flies in my mind.

_luthor112:_ Thank you! But this chapter is not so nice...and also, it's short! I know it! But well, thanks for reading =)

_InoSaku4ever:_ Oww~ I'm not *shy* Thanks for reviewing again ^^

_Hephaestus1923:_ Wow! That's the feeling when I thought of writing that chapter! Glad that you feel the same! Sorry for this short chapter, Hephaestus1923-sama.

_Thor:_ Hohoho~~ Thanks for the compliment! Wait for the next chapter! Definitely will be longer than this chapter! XD

_Orangesora:_ You'r right! The meeting! I changed this chapter's name because of you~ Thanks for your review! And Mio is not stupid, its...it's me... that made her stupid... T.T

_Kaito136:_ Oh, Oh! I'm touched reading your review! Thanks! I'll try to improve my skills and also look up some part (Ui and Satoshi part). Thanks for reading and reviewing~ I'm happy!

_Guess:_ Here's the update, but... I guess it's kinda short.. ;p

_FF Reader:_ Thankss~ And any ideas on the harsh lessons? All I can think of is a crying Mio! XD

_WhiteBlack:_ Y-you do cry? H-here's some tissues *offers a box of tissues* I guess it won't be too late... I guess~ hehehe Thanks for reviewing =)

_Captain Ritsu:_ Well, it's not that my writing is improving, but there's someone who is soooo kind-hearted to proofread my stories~ I think this chapter is not as exciting as the last chapter. Sorry for this short chapter too! And so, please look forward to the next chapter! ;D


	16. Chapter 16 What's wrong? Everything

**~Special thanks **to **_nioki-nainai _**for proofreading this chapter~

~ありがとうございます~

* * *

*****Important*****

1.** -"this is message that was typed but unsent"**

2_. 'thought'_

3. "normal conversation (face to face)"

4. _"phone conversation"_

5. _**-****places or time-**_

6._ Flashbacks are all in italics._

* * *

**Chapter 16: What's wrong? Everything...**

'_Okay, Satoshi said to turn right after leaving the train station… Then to keep walking straight… until I see a park on the left… I enter into the park and keep walking straight… a-'_

"Luckily, today's weather isn't that hot." Mio suddenly heard a familiar voice. She looked up from the piece of paper that Satoshi gave her and found a brown haired girl in front of her, giving her back. _'Ritsu?'_

"Ahh~ I like this cool breeze~ It's so nice…" The girl said again.

"Ri-Ritsu, is that you?" Mio stuttered. Her heart was now pounding fast. The girl immediately turned, facing her with some difficulties. Mio then noticed the crutch the girl was holding.

"Erm… How do you know my name? Have we met before?" The brown haired girl was stunned at first when she saw the black haired beauty.

"Ritsu! It's really you!" Mio shouted. She did not care about anything anymore. She hugged the girl as hard as she could and started to cry on her shoulder.

"Hey, a-are you okay?" Ritsu patted Mio's head. _'Err... What happened to her? She... looks like someone... She's so... familiar... Black and silky hair... Oh wait! Is she the one from the phot- Argggg! My head!'_

"Ricchan, what happened? Are you oka- Mio-chan?" Yui was surprised to suddenly see Mio hugging Ritsu.

"What are you talking about? Yui-senpai, there's no way tha-" Azusa shut her mouth as soon as she saw the scene.

"Mio-chan, how did yo-" Mugi was cut by Ritsu.

"Hey guys, you know what, let's go home first. I don't know what's going on, but my head suddenly hurts like hell." Ritsu said while holding her head with her hand. The pain felt like thousands of needles piercing through her head, over and over.

"Okay, let's go. I'll go clean our stuff then." Mugi offered to go clean the place where they ate their lunch.

"Mio-senpai, this way." Azusa lead the way.

On the way back to Ritsu's house, no one tried to speak. They were too scared to say anything and all of them remained silent, even the airhead Yui.

"Welcome home~ Did yo- Mio-chan~ What brings you here? It's been a long time since I last saw you. How are you doing?" Ritsu's mom greeted everyone back, including Mio.

"Konbanwa Tainaka-san. I'm doing fine. Sorry for the sudden arrival." Mio bowed to Ritsu's mom.

"There's no need to say sorry. Come in girls. I'll prepare some tea for you all."

"Ne Ricchan, does your head still hurt?" Yui was concerned.

"Nahh... It's not so bad now." Ritsu said while walking into the living room.

"Are you sure, Ritsu-senpai?"

"Hey, don't look at me like that! I said I'm fine, okay? Geez… No one really trusts me huh… I'm going to take a small nap. Don't come into my room. I need some rest." Ritsu was annoyed, or rather, she did not like to see their worried faces.

'_Ritsu…' _Mio felt guilty.

"Tea is ready~ Come here. Take a sit."

"Ahh… Mio-chan, you came here to visit Ritsu, right? But I see you didn't bring anything with you. Do you plan to stay somewhere else? Or are you going back after this?"

"Gomen, Tainaka-san. I came here without thinking."

"So Mio-chan, you're staying here with us?" Yui asked.

"I... I think so." Mio answered.

"Don't worry Mio-chan. You can borrow my clothes." Mugi offered to help Mio.

"Th-thank you, Mugi."

"I'll also look amongst Ritsu's clothes to see if I can find some that fit you. I also have spare towels and a toothbrush. Don't worry. Please enjoy your stay Mio-chan." Ritsu's mom smiled warmly to Mio.

"Thank you Tainaka-san. And sorry for troubling you all." Mio bowed.

"Mio-chan, I thought you joined the international competition at our school. It starts today right? It is okay for you to be here?"

"I-I came here w-without thinking t-that much." Mio stuttered. She was nervous and feeling guilty for multiple reasons.

"Mio-senpai." Azusa called out. "How did you find this place?"

"Satoshi told me."

"What? Satoshi-kun did?"

"Actually, yesterday I went to Ritsu's house to find her but nobody was at home at that time. But then, Satoshi suddenly appeared behind me. I asked him about Ritsu and he lied to me, telling me that Ritsu was still at her dorm. So this morning I went to her dorm and found out that she had quit school. I was scared and ran out of the dorm, wanting to find Satoshi-kun again. I met Sakura coincidently and she accidentally blurted out Ritsu's accident. I begged her to tell me everything. After she finished explaining, I heard Satoshi-kun's voice and I ran to him, asking him where Ritsu is. He tried to lie again, but I begged him to tell me where until he gave me the address."

"What a drama-like-coincident?" Yui was surprised with Mio's story. Well, everyone thought the same thing.

"It must be fate huh?" Azusa mumbled in low voice.

"What did you say, Azusa-chan?" Mugi asked.

"Ohh… It's nothing."

"So Mio-chan, you didn't know about Ritsu's accident?"

"N-no Tainaka-san. No one informed me." Mio felt that tears were now threatening to flow from her eyes.

"Why didn't you girls tell Mio-chan?" Ritsu's mom asked, looking at Mugi, Azusa and Yui.

"It's…" Mugi was unable to continue her words.

"Because Ritsu-senpai didn't want us." Azusa said.

"Huh?"

"Azunyan was with Ricchan when the accident happened." Yui started a little.

Azusa took a deep breath and continued. "Before Ritsu-senpai lost consciousness, she said she didn't want Mio-senpai to see her like that, and that Mio-senpai will be happier without Ritsu-senpai around her. And s-she made me pr-promised not to tell M-Mio-senpai ab-about it." Azusa's tears flowed down as she explained.

Mio's heart started feeling pain. Ritsu forgave her shyness and never complained about her cowardliness. Ritsu always tried to think from her perspective. She would do everything for her and give her everything. Ritsu also never wanted her to feel hurt in any way. _'Everything Ritsu has done, it's all for my happiness. And yet… I'm so… so… so selfish. Ritsu… I'm sorry.'_ Tears started to flow from Mio's eyes without her realizing it.

"Azusa-chan promised Ricchan. So Tainaka-san, Mio-chan, please don't be mad at her." Mugi bowed to them apologetically although she did nothing wrong.

"It's okay, Mugi-chan, Azusa-chan. It just felt weird no one had informed Mio-chan, that's all."

"I'm really sorry Mio-senpai."

"Azusa, you did nothing wrong. There's nothing to apologize for. I s-should be the one to apologize. It's all my f-fault." Mio covered her face with her palms and started to cry.

"Mio-senpai…"

"Mio-chan, don't cry. This is why Ricchan didn't want us to tell you. She didn't want you to be sad."

"Mugi-chan is right. Mio-chan, stop crying, I'm sure Ricchan will recover soon. She's the leader of HTT after all~" Yui helped Mio wipe her tears.

"Minna, th-thanks…" Mio forced a smile on her face.

"Oh well, now that everything is clear, I should start clearing this tea set. Mio-chan, would you mind helping me?"

"I don't mind at all Tainaka-san. Please, let me help you." Mio quickly wiped off her tears and stood up.

"Please help me take these into the kitchen." Ritsu's mom gave Mio some of the tea cups.

"S-sure, Tainaka-san." Mio took the tea cups and headed towards the kitchen.

"Girls, please take a rest. I need to get something done in the kitchen." Ritsu's mom winked to the girls.

"Haiii~" The girls replied, all at the same time.

"Ara ara~ Mio-chan. Thanks for helping me wash the cups."

"You're welcome Tainaka-san. It's the least I could do."

"You're too polite, and too cute Mio-chan. No wonder our Ritsu loves you so much."

Mio's eyes went wide when she heard the word 'loves'.

"Y-you, kn-know?"

"I just know it. You could call it mother's intuition~ Although we seldom meet each other, Ritsu is my daughter. I know exactly what she thinks. It's true that I've been away from Ritsu and Satoshi for a long time now, but my children still call me by phone occasionally. They tell me what happens to them, mentioning happy things, sad things, their problems, school stuff and a lot more." Ritsu's mom took a peek on Mio, cleared her throat and continued.

"And every time Ritsu called me, she always talked about you. At first, I thought it was nothing, but after some time, she got extremely happy and started to talk more when I mentioned you. It was then that I realized she felt something deeper for you. In addition, I'm now very sure about it, especially after seeing your expression a few seconds ago. Well, it's rather easy to guess. From what you girls were talking about, and from your actions and emotions, I can conclude that you and Ritsu are dating. Am I right?" Ritsu's mom was proud of herself for being so brilliant.

"S-sorry for hiding it from you, Tainaka-san."

"There's no need to say sorry, Mio-chan." Ritsu's mom patted Mio's head.

"Y-you're not against it?" Mio raised her head and looked up towards Ritsu's mom.

"Why would I?" Throwing Mio another question.

"Because…" Mio looked away.

"Because you two are girls? Mio-chan, I didn't know you were more old-fashion minded than me~ As long as Ritsu is happy, I'm fine. Besides, it's you whom Ritsu is dating. I see you as my second daughter~ Why would I be against it~"

"Thanks for supporting us Tainaka-san."

"My daughters' [1] happiness, is my happiness~ That's all I want~"

"Thank you very much Tainaka-san. Thank you!" Mio bowed to Ritsu's mom. Mio felt extremely happy. Not only Ritsu's mom was not against them, but she also supported them.

"Alright, let's finish this now. I'm going to prepare dinner soon~"

"Please, let me help you with the dinner Tainaka-san."

"It's okay Mio-chan. I'll prepare it myself. I'm sure you have a lot of questions to ask them, right?" Ritsu's mom replied, pointing towards the living room where Mugi and the others were.

"H-hai... Thanks Tainaka-san." Mio was startled at first. She never thought that Ritsu's mom would be that good in guessing what other people were thinking. Mio excused herself and returned to the living room.

"Oh Mio-chan. Welcome back~" Yui greeted Mio cheerfully.

"I'm sorry minna." Mio bowed and apologized to the girls.

"Mio-senpai, what are you apologizing for? I-If someone must apologize, it should be m-me..." Azusa said.

"Ma ma ma~ Mio-chan, Azusa-chan, don't apologize now. Ricchan is safe and she's with us! We should be happy. Right?"

"Mugi-chan is right! Let's party!" Yui agreed with Mugi.

"Yui-senpai, will you at least think before you speak?" Azusa said. Yui pouted after hearing that statement.

"So, Mio-chan. You have something to ask us, right?" Mugi suddenly asked.

"Y-yes. How do you know that?" Mio asked. _'Mind-reader?'_

"I'm not a mind reader~ You have some questions for us, and we have some questions for you~ Alright Mio-chan, please ask anything. We will try to answer them with what we know." Yui and Azusa nodded. Now that Mio had found out about Ritsu, the three of them knew that there shouldn't be anymore secrets, as it was better for Mio to know everything for Ritsu's sake.

"Erm... Azusa, you were there when Ritsu g-got into the a-accident. What happened?"

"I'm not so s-sure what h-happened, but I heard a loud 'bang' and som-" Azusa tried to answered but was soon cut by Mio.

"No no, that's not what I mean. Why was Ritsu.. erm... with you?" Mio asked again.

"Oh, that! That morning, when I saw Ritsu-senpai, she was spacing out in the middle of the street. I shouted her name several times but she just couldn't hear me. So I walked over to where she stood. When I got nearer to her, I saw that her eyes were, ermm... swollen and red. I was worried, so I asked her what happened. We talked about... something... in the park nearby. Then when we finished talking, she ran away to... somewhere... then she got knocked d-down by a car." Azusa tried her best not to stuttered or cry. As always, when she tried to think back about what had happened to her senpai, tears would threaten to flow down from her eyes.

"Azusa, tell me. What is the thing that you and Ritsu talked about? And where was she planning to go?" Mio was somehow unsatisfied with Azusa's explanation.

"Ritsu-senpai..." Azusa's tears started to flow down. Yui noticed this and took a tissue paper from somewhere, helping her favorite kouhai wipe away the tears.

"Azusa-chan, it's okay to tell Mio-chan now." Mugi said. Azusa stopped for a second and continued.

"Ritsu-senpai told me that you broke up with her and seemed to be troubled with that. I wanted to help her understand and so I asked her what you had told her before doing so. She just said you asked her about some guys. Hearing so, I jumped to the conclusion that you, M-Mio-senpai, felt jealous, and when I said so, Ritsu-senpai said something that I couldn't understand and threw some other questions at me. I didn't know how to answer and so I advised her to ask you instead. She immediately stood up and thanked me, telling me she was going to head to the university to find you. But... the accident happened." Azusa finished the whole story. Yui smiled and patted her head, seemingly saying 'Good job!' to the kouhai.

"Rit-Ritsu was coming to find me at u-university. Tha-that's why she got into the ac-accident." Mio couldn't believe it. It really was her fault that Ritsu was suffering that much. It was her turn to cry. Mugi stood up and sat near Mio, giving her some tissues.

"Mio-chan, who are the guys you were asking about to Ricchan?" Yui asked.

"I'm not so sure Yui. That's why I wanted to ask Ritsu. I saw her with three guys coming out from a b-bar, sus-suspiciously from the back door. But even when I asked her, Ritsu didn't answer me!" Mio shouted a little saying the last part. She then jumped a little from her own actions, wiping away her tears. _'Ah wait... Ritsu has mentioned some guys in her message right? Maybe they're th-'_

"But we know who they are Mio-senpai." Azusa said.

"You guys know them?" Mio asked softly. Still wiping her non-stop-flowing-tears away.

"Actually..." Mugi answered. Mio's attention was now on the blonde haired ojou-sama. Mugi continued. "Those guys work with Ritsu."

"Ritsu works with those guys?" Mio's eyes widened.

"Yes, and for your sake Mio-chan." Mugi continued again.

"What?" This shocked the bassist even more.

"Ritsu was working in that bar you saw and she's in a band with those three guys. She earned money every night by drumming in that bar. And what's more is that my cousin actually is the owner of that bar."

"And we have met them too~ They're pretty funny, Mio-chan. I guess you should meet them too!" Yui said.

"You guys know each other?" Mio was surprised. Even though she and Ritsu were lovers, she didn't know that much about Ritsu.

"Actually, we only met them once after Ritsu got into the accident. Taka-san asked me to bring them to visit Ritsu, who was still in coma at that time." Mugi continued from where she had stopped.

"Taka-san?"

"Opps... Taka-san is my cousin. She's the owner of that bar." Mugi forgot that she hadn't mentioned her cousin's name.

"Ritsu worked hard for my sake, and yet, I was being cruel and hurt her." Mio sobbed again.

"Mio-chan, don't be sad. Everything is over now. Ricchan wouldn't want to see you like this."

"Mugi-chan is right, Mio-chan. Now our job is to nurse the HTT drummer!"

"I agree with Yui-senpai. It's no use crying over spilled milk. We need to be strong so that Ritsu-senpai can heal faster." Azusa had cried too much for her senpai. She was the one who witnessed the car accident and every moment, every word said by Ritsu during that accident, she remembered them all too well. She now grew stronger and everyone felt that.

"I'm sorry, minna." Mio wiped away all her tears and bowed once again.

**-Midnight-**

Ritsu woke up in the middle of the night. _'I need to pee.'_

She stood up slowly, not wanting to disturb the others. She walked as quiet as she could with her crutch and as soon as she got out of the room, she yawned, still being sleepy. As she walked closer and closer to the bathroom, she started hearing some noises, similar to sobbing. Someone was crying.

The first thing she thought of was a... sadako [2]. _'There's a ghost in my house! How... how... how cool is that! Yay! I'll go meet her!'_

Ritsu slowly opened the bathroom door, just a little bit, enough to peek inside. She looked inside from that little crack and...

… she really did see a sadako, back facing her. It was a sobbing sadako!

_'Wow! She looks like... someone... Why is she crying?' _Ritsu thought, still peeking from the bathroom door.

"Rit-Ritsu... *sob*"

_'Did she call my name? Does it mean I'm going to die soon?'_ Ritsu wasn't exactly sure that the 'sadako' was calling her name.

Ritsu leaned a bit closer to the door so that she could hear more clearly what the 'sadako' was saying. However, her crutch accidentally knocked the bathroom door.

"Oppps!" Ritsu blurts out. The sobbing 'sadako' inside the bathroom immediately jumped from the surprise. She then turned towards the source and found that Ritsu was standing there, scratching the back of her head nervously.

"Ritsu?" Mio quickly wiped her tears and cleared her nose.

"Mio? Haha.. I thought you were a sadako and that's why I couldn't stop peeking. Erm... Sorry about that..." Ritsu said while scratching a little the back of her head.

"I-it's okay Ritsu." Mio just couldn't sleep. She just couldn't help but cry. Last time she had saw Ritsu as the day before her birthday, which was also the day she broke up with her. Now all Mio found was a Ritsu who couldn't remember her as her girlfriend. Well, ex-girlfriend.

"Hey Mio, mind telling me why you're crying? And... Did you call my name?"

"..." Tears started to form once again around Mio's eyes.

Seeing so, Ritsu suddenly walks inside, dragging herself to Mio as the crutch had fallen on the floor. She then hugs Mio, patting her on the head like she used to do before. "Mio~ Don't cry."

Mio slightly blushes, surprised by that familiar gesture. Some tears flow out of Mio eyes as she smiles seeing that. "Ri-Ritsu? You used to d-do that. Y-you remember?"

"I... I don't know. I just felt I had to do this. Something in me told me I have to do this. It feels familiar." Tears suddenly flow from Ritsu's eyes.

"Rit-su, you're c-crying?"

Ritsu lifts one of her hands to check her eyes, finding tears. She then slightly laughs. "Hah, you're right. I don't know why. Seeing you like this made me feel bad at first but when I hugged you, something deep inside me hurt, but at the same time I felt happy. It's like I wanted to do so for a long time but I couldn't. Strange hah." Ritsu then rubs the back of her head again. "I'm sorry heh."

Hearing so, tears start to flow again from Mio's eyes.

"Ahh... Don't cry. It's okay Mio... And you don't have to answer my questions. I was just curious... Ahh... Do you mind? I need to use the bathroom." Ritsu said, trying to change the subject.

"I-I'm s-sorry." Mio quickly excused herself.

Ritsu didn't have enough time to answer her back as Mio had already walked out of the bathroom.

"Geezzz... What's wrong with her? Did I do something wrong?"

**_To be continued~_**

* * *

A/N

[1] My daughters = Ritsu and Mio

[2] A japanese female ghost wearing a white dress which has long black hair.

Well, biggest thanks for _nioki-nainai_ for making this chapter more interesting and more touching! TQ~

* * *

**Replies:~**

_Okazaki Ritsu:_ Ohh~ I see I see~ Don't sorry. I'm sorry for the short chapter. Here's the long chapter. Hope you enjoy yea!

_SeddieLove4Ever:_ Wohoo~ Thanks! This chap is obviously longer than the last one, hooray!

_kaika-chan:_ Coming~ The chapters are coming~ But slowly XD

_Keeper Aki:_ Hehehe... You should know that by now (I mean the reunited)~ And I like what you wrote 'Being forgotten by the one you love the most is painful enough. Mio just have to work her way to prove her love and help take care of Ritsu to get her back.' Thankss!

_InoSaku4ever:_ Hi! Roger that!

_shadd-the-demon:_ Haaii~ I am glad! And I love your story too! Hope you enjoy this chapter =)

_luthor112:_ Answer: ... buahahahahhaha... This chap is longer, hehehe~

_ninja ritsu:_ Thanks! The ending for this chapter wasn't a killer right? right? XD

_partyman:_ Sorry sorry, I understand. This chapter is 'more' and longer~ Thanks for loving my story ;)

_AlexSamtin:_ Omg... Sorry for making you cry *offer tissues* Thanks for reading and reviewing~

_Thor:_ Sir Yes Sir! I wrote more in this chapter. Cool down =)

_Guest:_ Hehehe...Welcome~ And thanks for the compliment!

_Mathrave:_ T-that's scary! But I used the 'little girl in the toilet' in this chapter! Thanks for your suggestion. And well, I don't know whether my creativity defies logic or not, tell me if I am as the story going on ~ Thanks for reviewing too XD

_RachaelRae:_ Erm. Thanks? Hahaha... Thanks for review~

_Kamilia07329:_ I didn't see any ice-cream XD So, you owe a key chain for not able to let me have ice-cream! Huhuhu~ Chapter updated!

_FFReader:_ Yeahhh! Thanks for your suggestion! I gonna go slow and steady *wink*, but I think this is gonna to end soon =)

_G7Xiii:_ Ahahaha~ Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reviewing~


	17. Chapter 17 Day

**~Special thanks **to _**nioki-nainai **_for proofreading this chapter~

~ありがとうございます~

* * *

*****Important*****

1.**-"this is message that was typed but unsent"**

2_. 'thought'_

3. "normal conversation (face to face)"

4. _"phone conversation"_

5. _**-places or time-**_

6. _Flashbacks are all in italics._

* * *

**Chapter 17: Day**

Today was the second day that Mio had come over to visit Ritsu. Much to her disappointment, everything was true; Ritsu had been involved in an accident. She had broken her leg and lost her memory. Even after Mio's appearance, Ritsu was still unable to remember a single thing. After seeing Ritsu, Mio felt guiltier for making her suffer so much because of her. Mio mentally cursed herself for being so idiotic, so selfish and so cowardice.

"Okay girls. We've arrived at the shrines." Ritsu's mom said, making Mio snap out from her own thoughts.

"Yea yea~", Yui said, eagerly getting out from the car.

"Yui-senpai! Come back! Don't run in the shrines!", Azusa yelled at the running Yui.

"Azusa-chan, you shouldn't yell in the shrines~", Mugi said softly to her kouhai.

"Ritsu, let me help you.", Mio got out from the car quickly and opened the car door for Ritsu.

"Don't worry Mio. I can get out of the car easily. It's only difficult for me to get into the car." Ritsu replied.

Mio watched how skillfully Ritsu used her one good leg and the crutch to get out. She suddenly felt a bit hurt.

"Hey, you know what? I want my leg to recover as fast as possible. I don't want others to start seeing me weak or start considering me a weakling."

"I'm sorry Ritsu...", Mio could only apologize. This was the only thing she could do. After all, she thought that it was all her fault that Ritsu was in this current state.

"And also, I hate people apologizing to me.", Ritsu frowned.

Mio also frowned as her eyes were slightly teary now.

"Hey... D-don't cry, Mio. Did I say something wrong?", Ritsu asked when she saw Mio's teary eyes.

"No Ritsu, you said nothing wrong.", Mio replied as she wiped her tears away silently.

"Ritsu~ Over here~", Ritsu's mom called over her daughter. Yui, Mugi and Azusa were already there waiting. Ritsu and Mio walked over to them to the Water Place [1].

"You okay?", Ritsu asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about me Ritsu.", Mio answered, smiling at Ritsu.

"Okay." Ritsu said as she diverted her eyes from Mio. She blushed a little when she saw Mio smiling at her. _'What the hell? Why am I blushing?'_

As they reached their destination, they washed their hands and their mouth at the Water Place. It was said that it would cleanse the mind and body before visiting the main shrine.

"Let's pray, minna~ The God will hear you if you are sincere enough.", Ritsu's mom said, leading the girls ahead.

"Haii~", they responded in unison.

As they arrived at the main shrine, they threw their offering (money) into the offering box and rang the bell once. They bowed twice and clapped twice, making their wishes before bowing again one last time.

''Alright girls, let's go write some ema [2]."

"Hmmm... What should I write?", Yui said, thinking hard on what wish to list.

"Yui-chan, let's write about Ricchan!"

"You're right Mugi-chan~ Let's see..." Yui immediately started scribbling on her ema and soon was followed by the others who did the same thing.

"Ritsu, you're not writing one?", Mrs. Tainaka asked her daughter.

"No thanks. Mom, I'm going to walk around, k?" Ritsu had nothing to wish for except for her leg to recover fast.

"Sure. Be careful, okay?"

"Hai~" Ritsu answered as she walked away.

"Yosh! All done!"

"Anyone wants to buy some omamori [3]?", Ritsu's mom asked after as soon as she finished hanging her ema.

"Me, me!", Yui shouted.

"Yui-senpai, please keep your voice down. We're still at the shrine." Azusa could only sweat-drop at Yui's childish behavior.

'_I guess I could buy one for Ritsu. Which one should I buy?', _Mio thought.

"Mio-chan, are you going to buy one for Ricchan?", Mugi asked.

"Y-yes." Mio replied stuttering as she stared at Mugi. _'Oh god! Mind reader!'_

"I guess this one could do.", Mugi picked up two Love Charms and handed them to Mio. "You keep one while Ricchan keeps the other one~" Mugi continued.

Mio blushed as she heard Mugi's words. "A-arigatou Mugi."

"You're welcome, Mio-chan."

"I'll buy this, this one, this, that and this." Yui picked up various omamori and handed them to the miko [4].

"Yui-senpai, that's a lot!"

"They're all cute. I can't choose which one to buy, so it's easier for me if I buy them all~"

"Cute you say..." … _'I still can't figure out how they interpret the meaning of 'cute' in the Hirasawa's household.', _Azusa thought, remembering some of their past memories during high school time.

"Are you jealous, Azunyan? Don't worry, you're still the cutest~", Yui said as she hugged Azusa and started rubbing her cheeks against hers.

"Y-Yui-senpai, s-stop that!", Azusa stated as she tried her best to get away from her senpai.

"Alright girls, let's go home~ It's almost lunch time~ It's kind of sudden I guess. Sorry about that~" Ritsu's mom apologized.

"It's okay Tainaka-san. We've had a lot of fun here~", Mugi said.

"Yeah! We got to make wishes, write ema and buy omamori~", Yui continued cheerfully while the poor Azusa couldn't say anything, as her senpai was still hugging her tightly.

"Thanks for bringing us here, Tainaka-san." Mio added.

"Ara ara~ You girls are just too nice. I wish you could all stay here in Hokkaido with me forever~ But I guess that's impossible. Oh well, Mio-chan, can you go get Ritsu for me?"

"No problem Tainaka-san.", Mio answered with a smile on her face.

"We'll be waiting for you two in the car."

"Sure." With that, Mio walked away to find Ritsu.

"We should let them spend some time alone, don't you all agree?" Ritsu's mom asked the others. All of them nodded immediately.

"Ermm... Tainaka-san, you knew that they are-", Mugi replied but didn't get the chance to finish her words.

"-a couple?" Ritsu's mom smiled as she continued Mugi's word. "I knew~" Ritsu's mom winked to the girls. They all walked back to the car, waiting for the other two girls to come back. All of them felt somehow relieved, knowing that they won't need to hide it anymore.

While waiting for the other two girls to come back, Ritsu's mom suggested that it was best to allow Ritsu and Mio some time in the house. Mugi cheerfully giggled at the plan proposed by Ritsu's mom. All of them agreed to it.

"Okay girls, so after lunch, I will bring you girls to the shopping center with me and we'll leave those two alone at home. Deal?"

"Deal~", all the girls replied at the same time.

"Ricchan! Mio-chan!", Yui waved at them as soon as she saw them walking towards the car.

As they approached the vehicle, Mio helped Ritsu to get into the car.

"Thanks Mio." Ritsu grinned at Mio, making the shy girl blush. The headband-less Ritsu really made Mio's heart stop beating.

"Alright. To the next destination; home!" Ritsu's mom started the engine and drove back to home.

**-Mio's POV ~ After lunch-**

"So, we're going out now~ Bye Ritsu! Bye Mio-chan!" Tainaka-san said as she and the others went into the car.

"Bye~"

"…" Ritsu remained silent, watching her mom's car drive away.

"Are you okay Ritsu?" I asked her. I strangely felt that she was acting a bit weird remaining quiet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just wondering why Yui and the others wanted to go to the market with my mom. I thought they said they want to stay with me? Geez…"

I think maybe I know the reason... Maybe...

"Anyway, let's get back into the house Ritsu. Let me help you." I held one of Ritsu's arm and walked inside the house.

"It's boring. What should we do now?" Ritsu sat on the sofa, placing her crutch aside.

"I guess… we could chat?" I really want to talk with Ritsu alone. We haven't had a nice chat for too long. I have so many things i'd like to tell her.

"… What do you want to chat about?" Ritsu raised her eyebrow and looked at me.

"Ne Ritsu, d-do you still remember who am I?"

"Your name is Akiyama Mio and you are my childhood friend. That's all I know about you." Ritsu answered so casually. It slightly made me feel sad.

"N-nothing else?" I'm scared that Ritsu won't remember me anymore. Did she really forget me? It's all my fault that Ritsu is in this current state. It's because of me. It's all my fault. All these thoughts just threaten my eyes to let tears flow out.

"What else, Mio? You want to add something? Hey, are you okay? You look like you're about to cry..."

"It's n-nothing. I'm okay. Ritsu, have you taken your medicine already?" I asked her, wanting to divert the topic while trying my best to not let my tears drop down.

"Opps, I forgot. Lemme go take it." Ritsu said as she tried to get up from the sofa, but I held her down from standing up.

"Wait, you sit here. I'll get them you." I went to the kitchen and came back, holding a glass of warm water in my left and the box of medicine in my right.

"Here." I placed the water and the medicine box in front of Ritsu.

"Thanks ya." I watched as Ritsu took her pills, only to be followed by other pills. I feel so guilty. Ritsu is suffering a lot just because of me. And even before the accident, Ritsu had been suffering from that dreadful anemia. Well, I don't know much about this since I just got to know this from Sakura only the other day.

"I'm s-sorry Ritsu. It's m-my f-fault you're suffering like this." I tried to prevent my tears from flowing down by biting my lower lip.

"Gahh… What's with this sorry stuff again? I hate it!" Ritsu said, looking annoyed.

"Sor- Okay. I'll stop."

"Let's watch a movie Mio. My bro brought me some of my old movies the other day. Let's watch one~" Ritsu said as she grinned and walked to the TV with her crutch, choosing one of the movies.

"One of your old m-movies?" I feel somehow anxious cause I know that Ritsu's movies only consist of two genres; either horror or comedy. I hope she'll choose one which is comedy. Please, not one horror!

"This! Haha… Mio, sit down. I'm gonna press play now~" Ritsu placed the DVD into the DVD player and walked back to the sofa.

"Ne Ritsu, what is the title of the movie we're going to see?" I'm kinda worried to hear what she'll answer.

"Hmm… What's the name again? 'Hell is calling' I think… Or something like that."  
OMG! It's a horror movie! I quickly grabbed a pillow from my side and held it tightly.

"Ahh… It starts." Ritsu sounded really exciting. How can she be so excited about watching a horror movie? OMG, I'm going to die.

The start of the movie wasn't so scary. I still managed to pass the scenes by using the pillow to hide myself from the screen... but that didn't last long cause Ritsu noticed me and took away the pillow from me.

"Come on Mio, watch the movie~ It's not so scary, okay?"

"B-but...Ri-" I want back the pillow.

"Shhhh" This was the only response I got from Ritsu.

Now, I had nothing to cover my eyes with. I had no choice but to move closer and closer to Ritsu.

**"BAM!"**

It was so loud. I screamed and took Ritsu's arm within mine. I could feel that Ritsu trembled a bit because of my sudden action, but I knew that she wouldn't mind me holding her arm. I peeked at her for a second, seeing that she was still enjoying the horror movie very much. Is this movie really that nice? I turned my head towards the television and slowly open more my eyes... and...

**"BOO!"**

I got scared. I jumped onto Ritsu. I didn't care anymore. I could feel my tears starting to flow. Ritsu immediately stopped the movie with the remote control.

"A-are you okay Mio? Sorry, I didn't know you couldn't stand watching horror movies. I'm sorry." Ritsu returned my hug, hoping that it would comfort me a little. It really did.

"Ritsu… Ritsu…" I could only mumble her name. I was really scared. I just hate horror movie.

"It's okay Mio. I'm here. Everything will be fine. I promise." Ritsu said, gently patted my head.

"Pl-please d-don't lea-leave me ag-again." I can't stop myself from stuttering and just cried.

"Okay, okay. Just don't cry, Mio. Nothing will hurt you. I'm here to protect you." Ritsu was trying very hard to comfort me.

**Normal POV**

"Pl-please d-don't lea-leave me ag-again.", Mio said between her sobs. _'It's weird... My heart somehow hurts as I see her like this...'_ Ritsu thought.

"Okay, okay. Just don't cry, Mio. Nothing will hurt you. I'm here to protect you." Ritsu tried her best to comfort her dear childhood friend. She hugged back Mio. _'Somehow this scene was kinda familiar. I wonder why.'_ Ritsu thought.

Few minutes passed and no word came out from Mio. Ritsu slowly released her hug and found that Mio had fallen asleep. '_OMG! How can she fall asleep so easily after being scared that much! I better move. Gahh... Her hand is still holding my shirt. I can't move. Oh well, whatever! I kinda enjoy this for some reason. Maybe I'll just let her sleep a while longer.'_

**-30 minutes later-**

Mio opened her eyes slowly and found that she was still hugging Ritsu. _'I fell asleep?'_  
She lifted her head and found that Ritsu was sleeping too. Mio felt something around her waist. She found that Ritsu's hands were wrapped protectively around her waist._ 'Ritsu...'_

Mio looked up back at Ritsu's sleeping face. _'She looks extremely cute without her headband.'_

Mio carefully swept away some of Ritsu's bangs so that she could see her more clearly. It had been such a long time since Mio saw Ritsu's sleeping face. _'Ritsu, do you know that you look so calm and cute when you're sleeping?'_

Mio gently touched Ritsu's cheek. _'Her lips look so tempting... so attractive... I... I want to taste them...'_ Unconsciously, Mio moved slowly towards Ritsu and closed her eyes. Her lips were just one inch apart from Ritsu's... Nearer... nearer... and nearer...

Suddenly, Mio heard something and snapped out. Ritsu was awake. Mio quickly pulled her face away from Ritsu, giving Ritsu her back. She was hundred and one percent sure that her face was redder than a tomato. _'Why'd she wake up at time like this?'_ Mio thought.

"Ahh... Mio, you're awake." Ritsu stretched a bit.

"Y-Yes, I'm awake. S-sorry for falling asleep." Mio felt that her face was really hot.

"It's okay, Mio. I feel asleep too. Ya' know, napping is good."

Mio remained silent as she didn't know how to reply.

"Erm... Sorry for forcing you to watch that horror movie with me earlier. I didn't know you couldn't stand that type of movies. Sorry." Ritsu apologized to Mio.

_'Even if she did remember, she'd still had forced me to watch it with her.'_ Mio thought. "It's okay Ritsu. It's okay." Mio answered.

"..." Silence fell.

"Yosh! I'm full of energy now. I'm going a bit to the park. Do you want to come with me?"

"Yes. Let's go. Ritsu, let me help you." Mio helped Ritsu stand up as she took her crutch to support her.

_**To be continued~**_

* * *

**OMAKE**

All of them are making their wishes at the shrines.

_'I wish I could have another daughter. Mio-chan would be perfect. Please make sure that Ritsu and Mio-chan get married someday.'_ - From Mrs. Tainaka.

_'I hope I can eat more oishii stuff and please make Azunyan stay with me forever~' _- From Yui

_'I hope I manage to find the courage to tell her...' _- From Azusa (Azusa steals a peek at Yui. A light blush appears on her face.)

_'I wish I can see more yuri moments from Ricchan and Mio-chan. And from Yui-chan and Azusa-chan.' _- From Mugi

_'I wish Ritsu could remember me... Then I will apologize to her... Then we could be together again... Then I will ask her to go back with me... Then she could move in with me to the apartment she bought... Then we can *blush*...' _- From Mio (Mio's wishes sound more like a plan than wishes)

_'... I wish that none of their wishes come true...' _- From evil Ritsu.

** There's a bit of YuiAzu in this omake... And this omake is just for fun~

* * *

A/N

[1] Water Place: A place where the water is provided to clean hands and mouth before entering a shrines. There are also steps in washing your hands and mouth. Well, I just know this when I wrote this chapter.

[2] Ema (絵馬): Small wooden plaques where worshippers can write their prayers or wishes. _Sources: Wikipedia_

[3] Omamori: Japanese charm

[4] Miko (巫女): Shrine maiden. They assist with shrine functions, perform ceremonial dance, performing fortune telling, and sell omamori/souvenirs. _Sources: Wikipedia_

I'm sorry. I had been missing for past few months. Sorry for stop updating for sooooooo long. Now that my things are done, so I'll be continuing this story. Thanks for supporting. *bow*


	18. Chapter 18 Are you kidding?

**~Special thanks **to _**nioki-nainai **_for proofreading this chapter~

~ありがとうございます~

* * *

*****Important*****

1. **-"this is message that was typed but unsent"**

2_. 'thought'_

3. "normal conversation (face to face)"

4. _"phone conversation"_

5. _**-places or time-**_

6. _Flashbacks are all in italics._

7._ memory pieces_

* * *

**Chapter 18: Are you kidding?**

"Fresh air. I like it!" Ritsu and Mio were now taking a stroll in the park. Mio didn't say a word ever since they went out from the house.

"Hey Mio, you're so quiet. Say something..."

"W-what do you want me to say?"

"Ermm... I don't know, maybe you c-" Ritsu suddenly lost her balance and fell down. She got 'attacked' by a baseball from behind.

"OMG, what happened? Ritsu, are you okay?" Mio was unable to catch Ritsu in time because everything happened too much fast.

**Ritsu's POV**

"... tsu... Ri... u... Ritsu... Ritsu... Wake up... Ritsu..." I heard Mio's voice. I opened my eyes and saw a sobbing Mio. I was also surrounded by some other people whose faces were looking at me.

"She's awake!" I heard someone say that but I had no idea who that someone was.

"Ritsu, ar-are you o-okay?", Mio said between her sobs.

"Yes, Mio. I'm okay... but, what happened? I felt something hitting my head and it hurts." I touched the back of my head, and OUCH, it was painful.

"Sorry Miss. You got hit by my baseball... and for that, I apologize." The guy said as he bowed.

"I see. It's okay. I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Haha..." I tried to get up with Mio's help as the crowd slowly dismissed.

"Ritsu, it is painful?" I could see that Mio was very worried about me. It was written all over her face. Her face could really just tell everything. She was so easy to read.

"Yea, a little. Hey Mio, let's head back home. I think mom and the others will be back soon."

"Okay." Mio wrapped her arm around me. Maybe she scared that I would fall down suddenly... Again...

"_Mio~ Are you free today?__"_

"_Yui, don't eat so fast. You might choke.__"_

"_Ouch! That hurts, you Dangerous Queen!__"_

"_Mugi~ Another milk tea please~__"_

"_Azusa, wear this. Sawa-chan made it especially for you~__"_

"_Mio! Help me with my exams!__"_

"_Ohh... Romio... wherefore art thou Romio?__"_

"_Mio-chuan, Ohayou ~ Did my Mio-chuan sleep well?__"_

What was that? Were those pieces of my lost memory?

"Something wrong, Ritsu?" Mio asked me as she showed concern.

"Ahh... Nothing. Nothing at all." Something did come back to me, but they were all just like a thousands of puzzle pieces, scattered everywhere in my mind... And I had no idea how to interpret them.

_**-After dinner-**_

My head kinda kept feeling heavy after I was hit from that baseball.

"Ritsu, you don't look so good. Are you okay?" My mom asked.

"I'm okay, Mom. Just... my head still hurts a little from this evening."

"What happened this evening?"

"I was hit by a baseball." I smirked.

"Tainaka-san, I'm sorry. I didn't see the ball coming at us. I'm sorry." See? Mio's apologizing again.

"Mio, it's not your fault, okay? The ball was coming from the back. It's not like you can see 360 degrees around you... So don't apologize."

"Ritsu-senpai, does your head still hurt?" Azusa asked. This kouhai of mine still worries about me. Not bad huh.

"Just a little." I answered while as I lifted my hand and touched the 'injured' part.

"Let me see Ricchan." Yui walked behind me and observed my head.

"No blood. Safe."

"Ermm... Yui, of course there's no blood. Who the hell would bleed after being hit by a baseball?" I said as I turned myself to meet her eyes.

"Tee-hee" Azusa was right. Yui was really an airheaded girl.

"Okay girls, time to sleep. I will prepare your futons now." I looked at the clock which was hanging on the wall. It's only half past ten. It's still early. Oh well, I guess I should rest early for today. Thanks to that baseball.

"Tainaka-san, we'll help you."

"Thanks a lot girls." I couldn't do much. I could only watch them from beside.

"Okay, it's all set. Good night girls." My mom said before heading to her own room.

"Good night."

Okay, my head is getting weird now. The world is spinning again. Should I call mom? No. If I call her, not only my mom, but everyone will be worried. I don't want to see their worried faces. Seeing those faces would only make me feel more sick. Maybe I should sleep now. Tomorrow will be fine. Yea, tomorrow I'll be totally fine.

"_Ohh... You're left handed!__"_

"_Barnacles...__"_

"_Kiaaahhhh__"_

"_Mio, I love you!__"_

"_Ritsu, m-me too.__"_

"_Mio-chuan, did you write another corny song again?__"_

"_Your fault!__"_

"_Ritsu... Come on, take your headband down for me.__"_

"_No way!__"_

"_Mio, let's go see a movie.__"_

"_Okay, but NO horror movie.__"_

"_Mio-chan, Ricchan, are you two going out?__"_

"_Yea... Haha__"_

"_Gratz~__"_

"_Thank you very much, but please, don't tell the others... please.__"_

"_Mio, let's go see our dorm.__"_

"_Ritsu, your class is about to start. Get up now!__"_

"_Mio, wanna eat lunch together?__"_

"_Sorry Ritsu, I'm not free.__"_

_"__That's what I'm lookin for! We're going to share an apartment… Good job Private Yui!__"_

"_Yosh, my war starts today.__"_

"_Thank you very much. Please come again.__"_

"_Sakura, I told you. I'm fine. Stop worrying about me!__"_

"_Tainaka-san, please take your medicine on time.__"_

"_Ritsu, it's show time.__"_

"_That was great Ritsu!__"_

"_Thanks Taka-san.__"_

"_Kei, you clean the kitchen. Ro, you clean the living room. Ko, clean the toilet and bathroom. I will clean the other rooms.__"_

"_That's it, Ritsu! I can't take it anymore. We're over! Am I clear?__"_

"_She was jealous, Ritsu-senpai.__"_

"_Thanks Azusa. I'm going to the university to find her now.__"_

"_Don't close your eyes Ritsu-senpai.__"_

_"__Azusa, pleas- promis- me… don- let Mio kno- bout this…__"_

I opened my eyes... and... and... I remembered. I remembered everything. Because of that baseball, I regained my memory. What the hell? Are you kidding me? It's bright outside. What time is it? I looked at the clock; seven thirty huh? I better wake up now. I was sweating like hell. I stood up with the help of my crutch and walked to the door.

"Ritsu?" I know this voice. It's Mio's.

"G-good m-mornin, Mio." I don't know why I stuttered.

"Good morning. Are you going to the bathroom?" She got out from her futon. I nodded. "Let me help you.", she said as she walked towards me. I missed her. Ya, I knew that she had be with me since... erm... two days ago, but, I had lost my memory, remember?

"Thanks Mio." Okay now. I regained all my memories. Should I have told them? I wanted to. But, there was something in my mind that restrained me from telling them. Why does that feeling exist? Maybe now it's not good time to tell them.

**Normal POV**

"Ritsu, are you okay? You haven't touch your breakfast yet.", Ritsu's mom asked.

"Oh... Sorry, I was just spacing out." Ritsu answered while stuffing a piece of bread into her mouth. _'Gahhh... Having all my memories back sure feels great, but... pretending to not know that, makes me feel weird.'_

"Ritsu, are you feeling well?" Mio, who was sitting opposite of Ritsu, asked.

"N-no. D-don't w-worry about me. I'm f-fine as us-sual." _'Geezz... Why did I stutter?'_

"Yui-senpai, don't stuff so much food into your mouth. You might choke."

"I have no choice. This bread is too delicious."

"Ara ara... Thank you Yui-chan~" Ritsu's mom was happy because of Yui's compliment.

There was only one person who didn't join their conversation. That's right. It was Mugi. _'I can sense that something is different.'_

_**-After breakfast-**_

Everyone was now helping Mrs. Tainaka cleaning the house. Yui was in charge of wiping all the windows, Azusa was in charge of cleaning the bedrooms and Mugi was in charge of the laundry, toilet and bathroom. Mrs. Tainaka and Mio were cleaning the kitchen and the living room. As for Ritsu, she didn't know what to do. Everyone was busy at the same time with their task, cleaning the whole house. She had no choice but to wander around the house.

"Yui-senpai, did you clean the windows properly?" Azusa was doubtful that Yui was actually cleaning.

"Of course I did~", Yui answered.

"Make sure every window is clean. I'll be checking on them later."

"That's harsh Azusa/Azunyan!" Yui and Ritsu said at the same time.

"Ritsu-senpai, why are you here? Please don't come here. You'll be stepping on the dust!"

"Oi oi... This is my house, okay? I have all right to go to any place I want!"

"Ricchan, just follow what Azunyan says. She's been getting easily angry lately.", Yui said while pulling Ritsu out of the room.

"Is that so? Period?", Ritsu joked.

"Maybe~", Yui mumbled and chuckled while covering her mouth, not wanting to let Azusa hear what they said.

"I can still hear you!", Azusa shouted.

"Opps! Ricchan, I have to continue cleaning. See you later~", Yui said as she went back to her duties.

'_Gahh! I'm bored!'_ Ritsu had absolutely nothing to do. She could only wander inside the house.

"Mom! Is there anything that I can help with?", Ritsu asked when she saw her mom take out all the plates from the cupboard.

"Nothing Ritsu. Just stay back and relax~ We'll all ready in a couple of hours~ Just be patient, kay?", her mom replied.

"Okay then.", Ritsu answered. Her eyes were now looking at a certain black haired girl. Yup, at Mio. Mio was washing the plates, cups and etc.

'_Mio...' _Unknown to Ritsu, she had been standing there staring at Mio for quite a long time.

"Is there something wrong? Are you okay Ritsu?" Ritsu's mom felt worried after seeing that her daughter didn't move and just stood there staring for quite some time.

Mio closed the water tap and turned herself around towards Ritsu. Her eyes were full of concern.

"O-oh... Nothing... See ya!" Ritsu quickly walked away with her crutch. _'Pheww~ That was close! What are you thinking Ritsu? Mio broke up with you already! She's not your girlfriend anymore! Wake up, wake up!'_

Without anyone noticing her, a certain blonde girl saw everything. _'Ricchan is coming here. I need to prepare, fast!'_ Right now, Mugi was in battle mode. She quickly went back to the bathroom and waited patiently for Ritsu to come closer.

"Oh my! Whose panties are these?" Mugi said loudly but still softly, wanting to get Ritsu's attention.

"Mugi, what's going on?" Ritsu stopped in front of the bathroom door when she heard Mugi's voice.

'_Yes, she's taking the bait!', _Mugi thought.

"Ricchan, I'm doing the laundry right now, but I'm not sure whose panties are these? Do you have any idea?", Mugi showed a blue and white striped panty to Ritsu.

"Come on, Mugi! It's Mio's! She showed it to everyone in our very first performance, right? Back then, I really hoped that I was one of the audience and not the drumme-", Ritsu stopped as she realized that she blurted out things that she shouldn't had.

"Mugi, just forget what I said! I didn't see Mio's pa- I didn't say anything!" Ritsu tried to escape from the bathroom but our blonde ojou-sama 'caught' her.

"Ricchan! I'm so happy! You remember!" Mugi was now hugging Ritsu from behind.

"Shhh... Not so loud, I don't want Mio to know that! And stop hugging me, will you?" Ritsu tried to silent Mugi.

"I'm sorry. But why?"

"I- I don't know! But please keep this as a secret from everyone, okay?" Ritsu also couldn't find herself a good reason why she's keeping this a secret.

"So Tainaka Ritsu, you want to keep this a secret from your mom too?" Ritsu's mom suddenly appeared in front of the bathroom door.

"Oh Mom! You scared me! Don't suddenly appear like a ghost, okay? Why did you come here mom?" Ritsu took a deep breath and pulled her mom into the bathroom. Before shutting the door, Ritsu looked around to make sure that there was no one else outside the bathroom.

"I'm here because I'm worried about you! You've been acting strange since this morning! Okay, your turn now, young lady. Explain!"

"Not so loud! Geezz.. What do you want me to explain?"

"How about: When did you regain your memory?", Mugi suggested.

"Since this morning. After I woke up."

"Why so sudden? A miracle?" Ritsu's mom was very surprised.

"I'm not so sure, but I guess it's because of that baseball from yesterday."

"Are you serious?" Ritsu's mom and Mugi said at the same time as their eyes grew bigger.

"I'm damn serious! Weird, right?"

"So you don't plan to tell the others?", Mugi asked.

"I will tell them, but not for now.", Ritsu answered.

"Why?", Ritsu's mom asked, wanting to know what her daughter was thinking.

"I don't know. Just- I don't know."

"Okay then. We won't force you... Alright, I'm going back to cleaning." Opening the bathroom door, Mrs. Tainaka walked out of the bathroom.

"Mom, please don't tell Mio okay?" Ritsu whispered loud enough to let her mom hear.

"Hai hai~" were the only words that come from her mom.

"So Mugi, you tricked me into this?"

"Yes~"

"But how'd you know?"

"Because you were acting weird, Ricchan. You've been spacing out a lot since morning and... the way you've been looking at Mio-chan is totally different from yesterday." Mugi explained.

"Mugi, you're mysterious. Are your parents detectives? Or you've watched too much movies?" No one could ever understand Mugi, including Ritsu.

Mugi just smiled at the 'compliment'.

"Whatever, somehow I feel relieved. Thanks Mugi, but don't tell anyone for now... especially..."

"Mio-chan." Mugi continued Ritsu's sentence.

"Yea. Thanks again, Mugi." Ritsu said as she walked to the door before suddenly stopping to continue let out her thoughts. "You know what? I caught her crying in the bathroom alone in the middle of the night. I just don't want her to feel... sorry for me." Finishing that thought, Ritsu walked out of the bathroom.

"Tainaka-san, is Ritsu okay?", Mio asked as soon as she saw that Ritsu's mom was back in the kitchen.

"Oh~ Yea, she's totally fine~ Don't worry too much about her, Mio-chan."

"O-okay..." Mio answered but she still couldn't stop worrying about her.

"Let's continue our cleaning.", Ritsu's mom said after seeing Mio's trouble face.

"Ano... Tainaka-san." Mio called out.

"Yes?"

"Can I bring Ritsu back home with me? Ah... I mean, not this home, but the home she grew up in and the town she was familiar with. I thought this could be more helpful for her to regain her memory. A-and I can stay with her... and I can look after her... So..." Mio explained to Ritsu's mom. It was clear that Mio eagerly wanted Ritsu to remember everything.

"Oh... It won't be nee-" Ritsu's mom stopped for a moment. _'Ritsu has already regained her memories but no one knows that other than me and Tsumugi-chan. And now, Mio-chan wants Ritsu to remember her. What will Ritsu do? OMG! This is so interesting!'_

"I guess you're right, Mio-chan. Who knows, maybe Ritsu will recover all her memories as soon as she goes back, right? Alright then, I'll make some arrangements with the doctors over there. Please give me some time for it. And... Mio-chan, please take care of Ritsu. She needs you more than me."

"Thank you very much, Tainaka-san. I'll try my best to help Ritsu." Mio bowed. She didn't expect that Ritsu's mom will just agree to her suggestion in such a short period.

"By the way, make sure both of you come back to me when everything is clear. And if you two don't mind, tell me the love story between you two~" Ritsu's mom teased.

The shy bassist could only nod and continue to wash thedishes with her red-shaded face.

_**To be continued~**_

* * *

A/N:

Okkkkkkk... Memories are back! Gonna end it in two more chapters. Sorry that i'm rushing everything. T.T

* * *

**Replies:~**

_TunaFish1997:_ Haha... I almost ended the whole things when I replied you... I was really busy for these few months.. Geezz... Here's chapter 18, enjoy reading =)

_AlexSamtin:_ Sorry for the long wait~ Hope you enjoy this chapter too ^^

_Keeper Aki:_ Thanks for the continuing support. I'm touch T.T thank you~

_Kamilia07329:_ HI I AM BACK! And I didn't hear anything, I didn't see anything XP

_imuffinator:_ Sorry, my bad~ heh~ I smells YuiAzu lover here~ how cool~

_SeddieLove4Ever:_ Thank youuuuuu~ hai! Uploaded chapter 18 =D

_Kaito136:_ Tadaima~ I'm back! Thanks for reading~

_wingsofseyfert12:_ Thanks for the review =D Glad that you like the chapter~ thank you ^^

_Guest1:_ Thanks XD

_Y_: Really? It has been more than a year (or two) I hadn't watch new anime... I'm outdated now *sob* yup~ sorry for the long wait~ I'm back!

_Hinatawolf:_ Glad to hear that~ Thanks for reviewing~

_Guest2:_ Thank god you continue reading ^^ Haha... Thanks for reviewing~

_Chochoify:_ Chew~ Don't be mad at Mio, she is kind... and...I'm bad T.T

_Guest3:_ Yup, fixing this and that! Thanks for reading =)

_Guest4:_ Really? Thanks~ You are sweet too XD Thanks for reviewing ^^

_Guest5:_ Yup~ updated and thank you =D


	19. Chapter 19 Opps

**~Special thanks **to _**nioki-nainai **_for proofreading this chapter~

~ありがとうございます~

* * *

*****Important*****

1. **-"this is message that was typed but unsent"**

2_. 'thought'_

3. "normal conversation (face to face)"

4. _"phone conversation"_

5. _**-places or time-**_

6. _Flashbacks are all in italics._

* * *

**Chapter 19: Opps**

"Mom! I refuse!" After having heard that she will be going back to her old home along with the others, Ritsu started protesting.

"Why my dear?" Ritsu's mom sat on the floor in her bedroom, listening to Ritsu's protests.

"Coz... coz... You know I remember everything now, right? Why should I go back?" Ritsu was really unwilling to go back home with the others, because if she did, she wouldn't know how to face Mio. She was scared that it will be more dangerous for her as she could accidentally blurt it out again.

"I know, but Mio-chan doesn't... So, do you want me to tell her that you remember everything, so that you can continue to stay here in Hokkaido?" Her mom tried to play a bit with words, hoping to gradually 'force' her daughter to agree with her.

"No. That's not what I mean. But... Mom!... Please, think of something! I don't want to go back!" Ritsu was too stubborn to just accept to go back.

"Why? You and Mio are dating, right? Couple shouldn't cheat to each other." Her mom replied.

"B-but I... Wait a minute, how do you know that?... I don't remember telling you." She was surprised that her mom knew about her true relationship with Mio.

"Of course you didn't. Mio-chan did!" Her mom replied with a big smile on her face.

"W-what? Mio?" To Ritsu, this felt even more shocking.

"Actually, it was my sixth sense. Plus Mio-chan confessed it to me later. I could feel that she felt relieved after knowing that I supported your relationship." She explained to the now confused Ritsu.

"Really? Mom, you really support us?"_ 'Oh God! Today is full of shocking surprises.'_ Ritsu thought.

"Yes, of course, my dear. If it is Mio-chan, then it should be fine." Ritsu's mom was actually quite surprisingly open-minded. She knew that love can be found everywhere and that it never truly depends on the gender.

"B-but..." Ritsu's face was now showing sign of sadness.

"But?" Her mom asked concerned, after seeing how her daughter reacted.

"S-she broke up with me already." Ritsu said after she took a deep breath. She decided to tell her mom what had happened between her and Mio.

"Oh my, this new to me." Now it was her mom's turn to be shocked.

"Yea, it's true. She broke up with me; just a day before I got into this accident." Ritsu said, feeling somewhat heartbroken.

"So what if it's true? As a third person viewing this, I'm completely sure Mio-chan still loves you very much!" Her mom said without thinking. It was 100% true though.

"I-is that so?" Ritsu asked, still feeling doubtful.

"Of course Ritsu! If she doesn't love you, what was the point of rushing here to find you, even when she had an important competition to attend? If she doesn't love you, what's the point of her trying to think of every possible idea or solution to help you remember again?" Ritsu's mom explained to her daughter patiently.

"... Guilt?"

"Oh my, Ritsu, come back to me together with Mio when everything between you two is cleared. Okay? It doesn't matter how long it will be, I will always be waiting for you two. Okay now, I'll help you pack your stuff."

"I guess you're right. Thanks mom."

"You're welcome~"

**-At the train station-**

Ritsu, along with the other ex-light music club members, was now at the train station. Ritsu's dad took a full day off just to send off his daughter and her friends from the train station. Mugi and Azusa were now buying tickets for five people, while Ritsu's parent were trying to find a parking slot for their car, as the others were just chatting.

"I still can't believe it! Ricchan is coming back with us!" Yui said, sounding rather excited even though it was not new news to her anymore.

"Yui, are you sure you're in university? You sound like you're still in elementary school to me." Ritsu, Yui and Mio were standing aside, looking after everyone's luggage.

"Teehee~"

"Mio-chan, come here for a little bit." Ritsu's mom waved to Mio, calling her to go over to where she and her husband were standing.

"Hai!" Mio said as she ran towards Ritsu's parents. "What is it?" Mio asked.

"Erm... It's just that-" Before Ritsu's mom could say anything, Mr. Tainaka cut her words.

"I'll be leaving Ritsu in your hands." Ritsu's dad said.

"Wha-?" Mio was shocked.

"It's not a wedding, Anata!"

"Haha... Sorry. You see, I knew that you and my daughter were... are... dating, but I still couldn't accept that my daughter is dating another girl... But, since it's you, Mio-chan, I think I'll just try to accept this. Just give me some more time okay? So please, help me in taking care of my one and only daughter." Ritsu's dad said sincerely.

"H-hai! Of course, I will do my best to take care of Ritsu! Thanks for trusting me, Tainaka-san!" Mio bowed to Ritsu's parents.

"Minna~ We got the tickets~" Mugi shouted as she and Azusa ran back to Yui and Ritsu.

"Okay girls, time to board the train~" Ritsu's mom said cheerfully.

"Thank you for taking care us for such a long time, Mr. and Mrs. Tainaka." All of them said as they bowed to Ritsu's parents. Of course, everyone except Ritsu.

"Oh~ How lovely~ You girls are welcome. Be sure to visit us again anytime you want!"

"No problem, Tainaka-san. I'd love to visit you every week!"

"Yui-senpai, you just want to eat, right?"

"Oh no! I've been found out!"

"Ritsu..." Mrs. Tainaka walked towards her daughter and hugged her tightly. "Make sure you take good care of yourself. You can come back here whenever you want. Your mom and dad will always be here in Hokkaido welcoming you. Remember that!"

"Yes mom! Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself." Her mom was still hugging her tightly, not wanting to release Ritsu anytime soon. "Hey mom, actually, I can stay here, right? I don't need to go back with them, right?"

Upon hearing what Ritsu had just said, Mrs. Tainaka pulled back from the hug. "Just go away, will you? Your dad and I need some spaces. We are still a lovely couple~"

"... Mom ..." Ritsu immediately sweatdropped after hearing her mom's answer.

"Okay girls, time to get into the train. The train won't wait for you forever." Mr. Tainaka reminded the group.

"Bye dad! Bye mom!"

"Bye dear." Ritsu's dad answered.

"Bye Ritsu! Bye everyone!" Ritsu's parents said as they waved to the girls.

As soon as they lost the sight of the group, they decided to leave.

"Anata, the girls are gone now. Somehow, I feel lonely." Ritsu's mom said as they entered their car.

"Hey, you still have me, right?" Ritsu's dad tried to assure her.

"But you won't always be at home, right?" That lonely feeling of hers finally overtook Ritsu's mom. Her eyes were now teary.

"Erm.. How about this, I'll extend longer my next holiday, and we will visit all of them. What do you think?" Ritsu's dad suddenly thought of this brilliant idea.

"Really?" Ritsu's mom wasn't so sure about the idea.

"Of course. Besides, I want to see how Satoshi is. I didn't get to talk to him when he came to visit last time."

"Yeay! Thanks dear!"

"Anything for you!"

**-In the train-**

"Ne ne... Ricchan, you don't plan to wear back your yellow headband?" Mugi asked curiously.

_'Oh right, I forgot I quit using it. I kinda got used to having my bangs hanging down.'_ "Yup... I was like this since I woke up. And you had seen me like this for quite a few days now. So why bother to ask now?"

"Just asking~" Mugi answered casually.

"Ritsu-senpai, I never thought you'd look so good without your headba-" Poor Azusa stopped talking as she receive a glare from Ritsu.

"Hey, just drop the headband topic, okay? I'm bored. Anything fun to do?"

"What fun things do you expect to do on the train, Ricchan?" Yui asked pouted.

"Ritsu, do you want to hear some music? I got my iPod here with me." Mio took out the iPod from her bag.

"N-no, it's okay Mio. I d-don't feel like listening to music right now. Well, I guess I'll take a nap." Ritsu said as she put her hoodie on and pulled the hoodie's cap over her head. Now, everything was dark for her. "Nitez everyone."

_'Is she avoiding me?'_ Mio thought._ 'Maybe it's just my imagination.'_

Few hours later, they arrived. Mugi had told her driver to come to the station to pick them up. As it was already night time when they arrived, Yui suggested to have dinner at a family restaurant nearby. After having a good dinner with her friends, Mugi and her driver send all of them home safety.

**-Next day, in the afternoon at Tainaka's household-**

This was the second day that Ritsu had arrived at her house. Her brother, Satoshi, had finished all his classes. He offered his sister to help unpack her belongings.

"Neechan, you brought a lot things back, huh?" The younger Tainaka frowned when he saw that his sister had brought back a lot of stuff.

"Hey, come on. It's mom who helped me pack those stuffs, not me, okay?" Lying down on her bed lazily, Ritsu answered her brother.

"Hai hai~~ Hey, neechan, I heard that Mio-neechan is going to stay with us very soon so that she can take care of you. Is that true?"

"It's true. But..."

"But?"

"But I don't want her to do that."

"Why? She is just worried about you."

"Why? You ask... I don't know too... Maybe I'd just be a bother to her. She could just do something else that is more meaningful than taking care of a burden like me." _'I just feel like she's just feeling guilty for whatever reason. I just don't want her to come back to me just cause she's feeling sorry for me... I... I just hate that!'_

"Neechan is not a burden! Neechan is neechan, she is not a burden!" Satoshi exclaimed.

"Haha! Thanks bro! I'm blessed to have someone like you to be my little brother." Ritsu said, showing her trademark grin to her brother. Satoshi could only scratch his head slightly and give out a light blush on his face. Probably it was because of his own words he had just said. He didn't think that he would ever say something like that, especially to his sister.

"Ah... Neechan, where are your drums? It used to be here after you graduate from high school. But why'd it disappear?" Satoshi was eager to change topic.

"Ohh that... I sold it. I needed money that time, so I sold it.."

"What? You sold it? That was your precious drum se- WAIT! You remember?" Satoshi looked at Ritsu with a disbelief look.

"Yea, you bet! Yes I remember everything. But only mom and Mugi know this... And since I told you, you're the third one to know this."

"Why won't you tell the others?" Satoshi was curious about his sis's actions.

"I'm not prepared yet."

"Prepare for what?" Still not satisfy with the answer he received from Ritsu, Satoshi asked again.

"Gahh... I don't know! Stop asking me! My head hurts!" Ritsu placed both her hands on her head. Right now, she was once again having a sudden headache.

"I-I'm sorry neechan. Did you take your medicine?"

"Yea I did. I'm fine now. My headache is just like that. Just appear suddenly and disappear suddenly again. Hey, Satoshi, do me a favor. Don't tell anyone I remember everything. Es-especially to Mio."

"Okay, if you say so." Satoshi did not dare to ask any more. He was afraid that his sister would suffer more pain than she already had.

Satoshi continued to unpack Ritsu's stuff and placed them where they belonged.

_**Knock - Knock**_

Revealing a tall girl with black and long hair standing at the door.

"Sorry for the intrusion. Ritsu, can I borrow some of your time?" Mio said as soon as she got attention from both Tainakas.

_'OMG! She didn't hear our conversation, right?'_ Ritsu thought. "Sure Mio."

* * *

A/N

Here I sincerely apologize again for the rushing. Sorry! And also, hope you enjoy reading this chapter ;)

* * *

**Replies:~**

_kaika-chan:_ Yeahhhh! Glad that you like the last chapter~ oh yeahhh!

_Raine101:_ hey~ thanks for following this story for so long~ happy happy~

_Turkey in a suit:_ Thanks for reviewing~ Hope you enjoy this chapter too~

_Kamilia07329:_ No ice-cream coz it's gonna end soon... buahahaha and thank you very much for following this story~

_TunaFish:_ oh god, you read in class? hahaha! Thanks for the support yea!

_luthor112:_ of course! *evil laugh* Thanks for reading~

_Keeper Aki:_ yoyo~ This is going to end soon! Thanks for your support up till now, thank you!

_yuriwriter426:_ About your fic, I only have a word... SWEET! Make that a prologue and continue? yeahh!

_Hinatawolf:_ Arigatou ne~

_Kyura:_ Thank you for reading =)

_GeniusOtaku:_ Glad to hear that! Thanks for your compliment~ You've made me happy ;D

_mathrave:_ I'm back! Buahahaha... Sorry for rushing this story T.T Thanks for the review ;)

_Yo:_ yo~ Thanks you, hope you enjoy this chapter~

_AlexSamtin:_ Hey~ Good luck for your thesis~ And thanks for your continuous support! Thank you!

_shins:_ Yo~ About your request, I can only say that... I like reading those "this and that" fanfic, but never had experience in writing "this and that"~ So, sorry T.T Thanks for reviewing XD

_CaanAlphardForever:_ Thank you~ I hope you don't mind me rushing on the last few chapter. Thanks for reading~

_Steftast1c:_ hoo~ thanks a lot =) this will be the 2nd last chapter XD

_Guest:_ Hmm.. thanks for your suggestion, I will be more careful about those points you had pointed out... Thanks!

_wingsofseyfert12:_ Thanks for reviewing. Hope that you like this chapter too! =)


End file.
